Detective Seer
by seraphim writer
Summary: Kida Mortis is back in town. Her sudden departure after public banishment for her and her father, former homocide detective of the NYPD. Kida has changed, she is healthy but smaller from her last apperance one year ago, but she's jaded and has a dark sense of humor towards her fellow man or in this case rich man.
1. Chapter 1

First Day Back

I hate this town. I thought glumly. Everything seems to change on the out side, but inside it's no different than any other city. The car bump under me as I drove down Madison avenue; not trying to take in the hustle of a new day, but the same routine every person goes through in there life time. High school. I swear if there were fewer kids maybe schools would close down and work on rebuilding them to a better foundation, where I don't know, poor kids like me can have a chance in being successful instead of being the working minority of the rich and selfish.

The car bumped again and I winced feeling the tire under me. Scratch that; instead close the schools so they can fix these god-damn pot holes that would be an improvement. I rested my arm on the passenger side window and sighed.

"Kida." I looked up at the voice to stare at dad. My dad was an odd character today: his semi-long black hair was clean shiny and glossy from back to front where his bangs, that seemed to hide his eyes and sometimes his emotions, in front he was dressed in black slacks, gold cufflinks hidden beneath his long trench coat which was open wide to show his white long sleeve shirt button up to over his toned body. My dad didn't dress like the average CEO worker which was even better since he had more dignity than those fat cats, that's my opinion any ways.

"Yes dad." I said. Dad looked at me for four heartbeats then said almost somberly.

"You don't have to go." I didn't answer instead I took my eyes to what front of us.

"It's green dad." I said. I glanced to at the corner of my eye to see dad nod before driving forward in his 2012 Honda s.u.v, a car which he says took him a car chase, 2 hostages at knife point and a face to face encounter with Penn states most wanted serial rapist and murderer to get this car. We had driven past two stop lights when I could speak.

"I can't give up now dad."

"No ones telling you to give up,"

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

"Because, this isn't your battle," Dads voice started to harden. "He's not going to put more blame on you for this." I didn't answer dad drove up again stopping at a cross walk where the cross guard was motioning to the local school children from 4-7 years old ran, chatting excitingly as there parents, maybe two of them; but most were nannies taking care of their expensive charge.

"I don't care about that." I finally spoke, my voice was low. Dad just stared. "I didn't come to make friends, or enemies. I came to school to learn, as well as move on from the past." I watched as a small girl of three or four years old ran alone as the crossing guard who blown her whistle to slow down but the girl had made it to the side walk. Dad nodded at the crossing guard who motion us to go, he drove down the pot holed streets of Fulton Street.

"It's not only an education I want you to have." he said. "To be honest you're the only girl who ever wanted to stay for that and not for homecoming." dad smiled.

"I'm the only girl who ever wants to admits it. Besides you witness a lot of girls and women who don't want what I want."

"Those girls," dad said. "Are a waste of human intellect. I'm not saying that they all are; but the numbers out way the one who aren't like that." I was silent; I just looked down at my hands palm up so I can see the deepest lines on each hand: two on the left, three on the right.

"Kida..." Dad said after three minutes of driving and one minute for the silence. "You're not like them. No one can tell you other wise. What happened before wasn't your fault."  
I flipped my hands to see caramel skin, smooth and shiny; thanks to the cocoa butter I rubbed this morning.

"I know it wasn't," I said calmly. I closed my hands into fists. "I don't really care. I just don't think I can handle another scandal, especially under enemy lines." I half smiled. Dad smirked, as he pulled the car to a stop on an empty curb.

"Leave the scandals to me." he said. "You've seen enough of what those people are like, but there affairs is not about you... Its mine." dad's voice went flat at the last words. I looked up at him as dad looked ahead of me at the busy street, his face was hard and his eyes focused on what those affairs were.

"Someday you're going to need to tell your story." I said looking up at him. "So I can be on guard next time."

"There won't be a next time. Because things can change, and you might feel differently about it when the time comes."

"Let's hope it's later, rather than sooner." I quipped. Dad smiled. I looked up at my window to see the long stair case that entered in to Frost high, the most prestigious private school in New York. Forbes magazines had given it's own article of being the top ten best schools in the state, not only for it's new management by the most elite parents, but it has the best classes, best activities, as well as the best teams, basketball just to name a few. Only the best of the best can get in aka the richest of the rich can enter. Children of movie stars, news anchormen/women, CEO children like I said the best of the best...except for one exception. I smiled grimly.

"Well." dad cleared his throat. "This is it." I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What? You're not going misty eye on me?" I said. "I though P.D's weren't suppose to show emotion on the job." dad coughed but he was grinning.

" I'm not a P.D yet."

" Yes. Not for another oh," I glanced at the dash boards clock which read 7:39am "fifteen minutes." dad laughed as he reached into his pocket and took his wallet he opened the flap and pulled out a $20

"This ought to hold you up until I get home." he said.

"You sure dad?" I said hesitatingly. " I have money saved up you don't have to do this besides you need it more I can-

It's not your right to worry about financial issues." dad interrupted. "It's mine. I want you to take this, this is your first day back and I don't want my daughter starving the whole day."

"Dad."

"No dad me. It's yours, don't worry Kida, money isn't that tight. I'll manage." I let out a breath. Dad doesn't take no for an answer, I took the twenty and put in my wallet as he closed his.

"I hope you do manage today." I said. "it's not just a first day for me,"

"It's a first day for everyone." dad pointed out.

"But it's the first day in your new office." dad shrugged. "Dad... I hope you have better luck with this than in the force." I said earnestly. Dad looked up at me he smiled his eye line crinkled up when he did.

"I hope so too hon." he agreed. I kissed dad on the cheek picking up my bag-pack I opened the door, sliding out as I did before closing shutting it, the passenger window rolled down so I can see him.

"Don't forget, to call me when your home, alright."

"Sure thing dad." dad nodded the window rolled up itself dad gave me a wave and a honk goodbye I waved until the car drove down the busy intersection. As soon as the car was gone I let in a deep breath careful of the exhaust fumes from the carpools, and mini vans.

Well, here we go. I turned around to face the famous school and...

Honk! Honk!

I jumped turning back to the street just to see one of the expensive black and orange cheese buses that you hardly see, let alone ride in pull up to the drive. He was honking at me; apparently I was standing to close to the landing stop. I stepped back to the side where the body of the bus was until it came to a complete halt. The doors opened and all the kids filed out of the bus, all of them my age, maybe younger maybe older. But they were all the same. I shrank back a little as I heard their chatter things, things I conversed too once upon a time. I smirked as the last kid exited a tall wiry white boy with long but burly blond hair that was tied back with a rubber band. The boy looked chastened as he looked up and down holding a piece of paper in one hand and holding his bag strap in the other. He looked at it, his eyes squinting hard on it the paper. Until he pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. If he had stared at the paper a few minutes longer I would have believed he had x-ray or laser vision, he wouldn't find much but chemicals that were put into what use to be a tree or he would arrested for burning a tree on his first day.  
The boy looked up and stared I froze, hoping he wouldn't frown at me or worse make conversation, no; instead he smiled showing perfect pearly whites. I smiled back shyly, I wasn't sure how long when that smile ever return, or be replaced with mockery or disgust. I didn't want to find out instead I turned and ran up the stairs before he could speak to me or ask for help.

ζ


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is just how I remembered it. I thought walking down the empty hall. it was only empty because I had left assembly a few seconds before anyone stood up from their seats. The auditorium which occupied over 3500 people with comfort from there central air system which blasted warm air for the rich and spoiled offspring to the soft, wide navy blue seats that accommodated all shapes and sizes, that must included wallets too, as I glanced at the name plaque of the Wright Holiday.

_Hmm. I guess he did get to see his name in bronze or what ever metal they used to engrave it. That definitely won't change._  
  
Assembly wasn't so bad under the circumstances, they talked about the school system, rules, how classes were and there changes a few new changes were added and taken away. I was glad you can borrow library as much as you want, I sad that we had no special topics class since the teacher left the city. I was happy to find out advisory was gone, you have no idea how good that was to not be stuck with a bunch of kids for three years, when you have to put up with them for four. I was annoyed that you had to have prepaid cards that you had to swipe in order to buy lunch, get snacks, or even borrow books, they were charging for different novels and that's if you need it for an hour.

_Guess I'm going to need public library books, which is worse since they don't come back in great condition, once I had borrowed a book and found a page covered in pen marks and jelly stains._

I tried to listen to the principal with grudging tolerance since he had the most information the more, the better, I wanted to avoid everyone before IT begins. As I sat I could hear voices ahead of me; girls chatted happily about sales, makeup, and boy's one girl looked up to see me staring. Her eyes grew wide with shock then an oily smile crossed her lips, I looked down but saw at the corner of my eye tap her girl friend and whispered something to her I managed to hear.

"_She's back_." before anyone could stare at me the principal was ending his speech with gusto.

"Now everyone I hope you enjoy your day if you need anything help, advice or problem feel free to as your staff teacher and me. We will always believe you."

Huh. I didn't know that was new policy. Guess when they had it last time it was in the works. Just as he said time to go. I was already up and I hurried out the door, but not fast enough to hear

"_some one won't be glad to see her._"

I looked at my new locker painted bright blue out side and in as I looked inside at the empty but clean locker of N. Hawthorne, the locker had names of famous writers, presidents, activist and celebrities with a quote underneath mines had the quote from the scarlet letter which read:

_""Let her cover the mark, as she will, the pang of it will be always in her heart.""  
_  
_Oh, that's reassuring._ I thought as I pulled my bag off my back, unzipping it I pulled out my binder then took out my schedule; reading the classes my Monday class, I had read this over and over since I got it in orientation but I still hoped that it would go away. Nope it was still there I let out a breath as I put my zipped bag in the locker as the hum of students began to fill the hall. I didn't look. I just couldn't handle being recognized yet, I'm sure the fire was already spreading as I speak.

I hope dad is having better luck than I am. A group of giggles greeted me and I suddenly felt a weight push behind me as if there was a storm.

"Well, well the gossip _is_ true." cold shivers ran down my back but I tried to ignore it and the voice.

"I can't believe she's just standing there and not bothering to look at us." another giggled

"Maybe she thinks we are not worthy to be looked at." said the first voice, female, and so terribly familiar.

"I think it's best, Alyssa." said another female. " she might try and ruin everything for us." I turned around abruptly to stare at the four girls each of equal beauty but were as fake as those pale and tanned manikins they idolize in front of Bloomingdales each of them were dressed in runway model attire that cost about the same as two months rent that they managed to change each week when something was old or out of fashion.

"You know if you wanted to talk behind my back you can do that on twitter, instead of giving me face time." I said. The girls blinked I don't know what surprised them, the fact I spoke or the fact I used two social network references. Whatever it was the moment passed as the girl, the most prettiest and most dressed in her D.G blouse and skirt smiled smarmy.

"so the bitch learned to speak." she said. "so dogs can learn new tricks."  
I bristled but this was to be expected, I was at least hoping it wouldn't begin until lunch. "you got nerve being in this school again. Didn't you not learn your lesson after walking these halls." I looked at her blankly.

"I would have thought this school made it clear about lessons here." I said. "but I can't tell." I eyed her thick heeled summer sandals which looked to painful but added 2 additional heights to Alyssa 's 5'6.

"What are you doing back?" demanded another girl, Faith.

"To get an education," I said.

"Like you could afford to pay for education here." Alyssa said snarkily. "you don't have any rich recommendations like you use to. What your dad do? Steal money to get you back in?" I glared at her, but I remembered what dad said instead I shrugged.

"It's not important how I got in, I just know I did."

"That's not what I heard." said the another girl she blew a bubble, but sucked the bubble so she can start popping it. I didn't answer but glanced at the hall most of the kids were leaning against their lockers some chatting, some showing off there new stuff from there trips to Europe, I managed to see the boy from this morning walk with his schedule looking around for his room, or locker. I looked back at them.

"I heard you got in because the board couldn't deny you since you past the entrance exam."

" I passed. Big deal." I turned my back to them and took out my pilot pen, extra fine.

"But everyone at the orientation knows the truth." Alyssa said. " that Mr. Adlar took you in so you don't get involved with his son." my eyes tightened as she said the last words. "I think he did the right thing, for us girls." she added with a grin. " our boyfriends won't fall into her web of shame like her dad-

"shut up!" I said. Everyone turned or stopped what they were doing to look at us. Me in particular not only they heard but I said it just as the principal was walking back to his office. He stopped to stare at me his expression first shock then somber.

"what is going on here?" he demanded. I didn't answer if I spoke then I would have ended up cursing them out, Alyssa turned to him.

"I don't know sir," she replied coyly with sickly sweetness. "we were just talking. We wanted to welcome our old classmate but she just exploded."

"that's not true!" I said. " she just was insulting my-

" I don't want to know how it started ms Kida." principal Kyle interrupted. " everyone get to class now!" he yelled at the kids who were forming a small group. " you girls get to class." he added at the group the girls nodded meekly and turned each of them giggling as they walked to class. I was just shutting my locker to do the go to class when a hand was laid on my shoulder i went rigid, thankfully it was mr Kyle unfortunately he said:

"a word with you please ms Mortis." I didn't answer but followed unwillingly as he led me down the hall to his office there he nodded at his secretary, Judith who looked at me with surprise before she could speak mr Kyle led me to his small but comfortable brown room office he let go of my shoulder and motioned me to sit, I obeyed but didn't look around instead I looked out the window; wondering if it wasn't to late to call dad and go back to home school. Mr kyle sat down on his desk and stared at me I looked back at him calmly.

"you know why I called you hear. Do you?" he finally asked.

"look mr Kyle I'm sorry," I said. " but they came to me first I was just getting-

"it's not important what he said she said." He interrupted me. "it's you making a commotion and not learning to keep a low profile for yourself and the reputation of this school." I made a face. "we, I mean the board, has had a long discussion about you returning to this school after your conduct last year and the incident that followed." I glared daggers at him as if last year was something I had planned and staged to get more attention. " we saw your grades from the past and knowing how well you do in this school we like to keep you here for academic reasons, as well to make sure you are kept up on your studies and not interfere with our top students."

Translation: they want to keep me for as long as I keep my grades up and that I don't go flirting around with the rich boys, so this incident doesn't happen twice. Instead of trying to fight it I nodded slowly my shoulders slumped.

"also take this." he went into his desk and pulled out a small evergreen card and handed it to me.

"what is it?"

"this is your prepaid card." he explained. "if you weren't paying attention to my assembly you would have heard that this card allows you to pay for lunch, we don't take cash to prevent theft in the school. But anytime you buy anything or borrow anything in the lab or library it would be deducted from you account, I'm sure you already set up you school account?"

"I did." I said trying to ignore the empathize he was implying. He nodded.

"Now I need your cell please." _what?_

"why?!" I demanded. "you never had that rule before."

"It's just a precaution for you. Since you are back most of everyone know who you are and since this morning I don't think I can't afford paying for a cell phone that was just asking to be stolen." I didn't answer. " you can pick it up later this evening I'll leave it with Judith and you can go home." he lifted a hand to me. I still couldn't believe this I'm not twenty minutes in this school and already I'm targeted as being a delinquent. I gave him the phone, it was nothing of worth to them it was a used iPhone from the later models I bought on my travels. Mr Kyle eyed it he smirked seeing that it was the older version.

"Good." Mr. Kyle said. "I'm glad we had this conversation." I looked up.

"Oh was that what this was." I said sarcastically. "I thought you were just putting on a new collar and chain around my neck." he didn't answer but stood up.

" I'll escort you to your class now." he said. I nodded once getting up from my seat and opened the door him in the lead as he read my schedule that he asked for.

"Judith, hold my calls for me." he called as I exited the room and stood in the empty hall, she called something I didn't hear as he shut the door and then started walking down the hall making a right to reveal a flight of stairs. I followed him up silently as I got to the second floor and walked down the hall to room 213 my first class he knocked then opened the door to where a middle age man with a pot belly and small eyes look up from his lesson.

"Mr. Everett." Mr. Kyle said. The teacher looked up from his lesson of fifteen kids sat all turned there eyes on us. " just wanted to escort ms Mortis to class." Mr. Everett looked at me his eyes narrowed slightly as well as frown as he looked at me.

"Of course." he said he lifted a meaty finger to the seat in the back. " she can sit there." Mr. Kyle gave me my schedule and I walked down the aisle feeling the stares it wasn't until I sat down, Mr. Kyle left and class continued did I look up. Some of the kids were looking at the teacher but most were at me some snickered, while others nudged each other and whispered something everyone... I looked at the boy who sat beside a later boy with a navy blue blazer with the high school mascot the frost bears on the back. But I was staring at the other boy with his semi long hair like my dads, but much more glossy dark brown skin and wearing his own blazer but with a logo saying the eagle.

I looked down hoping he didn't see me. Wishing I didn't have to be in the same class as him. Instead I opened my binder, took out a pen and started the first day.

My stomach knotted as I walked down the hall partly of hunger but mostly because of my first day back. I sighed as I made it to my locker for the fourth time to put in my latest yet even heaviest book: earth science. Already the inside of my locker looked like study instead of a locker.

How the hell am I going to carry this home? I thought as my stomach rumbled. I shut the locker and headed for the lunch room, no one didn't even offer to show me where it was, it was the least speck if kindness I would expect to receive. All morning from the students to the teachers who remember me well enough; with their greetings of frowns, grimaces and biting words when they saw me enter the room or left it. Well that was an improvement compared to the majority that marked me with the scarlet S for... I shook my head, it's over. I told myself as I turned a corner and caught a whiff of something good. Maybe pasta, or hamburgers. I couldn't wait to eat. I walked in to the large hall which could seat thousands but only housed the entire school already I could half the kids were already online to get the lunches four star lunch, which made public school lunches look like crap! Some at the salad bar, mainly the prim and skinny, to the mini dessert bar which made rich desserts that made your mouth water at the sight. I walked into the lunch nook line and picked up a tray and waited as the line stepped forward I was 12 steps behind the other kids who laughed, chatted and hooted as I waited I saw a basket with Doritos cool ranch, and a crumb cake just when the loudest of the yell made me crane my neck to see ahead. 7 tall boys walked into the nook, talking loudly to each other about what the opposite sex always talk about, well in this case. Each boy punched and shoved playfully as the same blazers glinted in the bright light. I swallowed as one of the boys the one in English laugh hitting the back of his friend who sat next to him, I started to Un- crane my neck and focus on what to pick up when they started cutting the line!

"Hey there ladies!" said the big guy. "how'd you double the menu for me and my boy here, he has to keep his strength up when he goes training." the guys laughed.

"You give that same excuse every day Mr. holiday." said the lunch lady.

"But it works right, especially with the name like us-isn't that right avenues!" a roaring cheer was there reply. The lunch ladies laughed and handed them trays full with food: 4 cheese hamburgers,3 fries, pizza, and five packets of hostess cakes. The boys walked out hooting as they did, I could hear an echo as there school pride vibrated under my feet. I half smiled as I picked up a plate of pizza and a Snapple from the ice tray.

I was just three steps from paying when I heard a snicker.

"Together again." I started turning to see Alyssa again. "Did you enjoy that?"  
I shrugged.

"It was fine." I said coolly.

"brings back old memo's huh?" I didn't answer. "already the team has beat almost everyone. Just this summer the guys made it to the playoffs, now we are unstoppable."

"hmm." just two more.

"I'm just surprised your here, shouldn't you be working behind the counter." she gestured at the lunch ladies as they pulled out fresh pizza and cookies.

"I would." I said. "but company policy says I can't work in the kitchen until I'm eighteen. To bad I would have loved making a special surprise for you." Alyssa sucked her teeth just as I was called next to pay. I came forward, as the cashier took down the price coming to $7.50 a little expensive than it use to be. I thought as I pulled out my card and swiped on the machine. There was a whirr then a beep as the screen read in bright red: denied!

_Ech!_

"Maybe I need to try again." I said the cashier nodded and reset I swiped again, and again but each time I did it came of the same denied.

"sorry. But it looks like there's no money in the card." that couldn't be unless...

"my dad forgot to put money in my account." I said. " is there any way I can pay, I have cash couldn't I just."

"nope, sorry. No cash." I nodded. I heard Alyssa and a extra group of kids laugh as I handed them the lunch and left the nook. I stepped out when my chest was collided by a soft and squishy missile I jumped back.

"Touch down!" the room erupted with laughs and jeers I looked down at my shirt covered in smushed cupcakes and filling. I looked up at to see who done it and saw holiday standing cheering at his handiwork all the avenue boys and the girls from alyssa's group laughed. Alyssa came to their table and sat next to the boy with the four hamburgers and kissed him on the cheeks he looked up then started to laugh.

I don't know how I got out of there. I just know that I was in the nearest stall sitting on the seat and was trying to wipe the chocolate, crème, and tears from myself. Who am I kidding? I sniffled. Why am doing this? If they could just forget it and leave me alone instead of the plague! I picked up another tissue and wiped the chocolate off it was just the crème I had to get off but the stuff had shortening and shortening is a big no no when it comes to clothes. I sighed as I pulled off my shirt and started scrubbing it off until it was gone, wishing I could scrub off my past. I stood up opened the stall an walked to the sink thankfully this bathroom was modernized with those power hand dryers and touch free sinks and soap dispenser. I washed my shirt careful not to get the whole thing wet, I managed to get all the crème stains and it looked better as I ran it under the power dryer.

I felt a little better but this was just the beginning. I had put up with jeers, glares, sneers, pokes in the back, hair tugs and a scarlet S on my locker, most likely from the art Dept. Dad would say keep in good stride but it was to humor me than invoke confidence. The blower went quiet and I examined my shirt despite it being a little damp the shirt was clean and could survive the rest of the two remaining periods. I put it on shivering at the coldness as I walked back to the sink an saw my refection. My eyes were blood shot and a little puffy but not much to blot out my brown eyes, which you can only know they were with a flash light, which I hated having to do that just to find out. My face was small and thin that's to be expected when you were 5'3 and petite but I eat a lot when I can. At the thought of food my stomach rumbled again I pushed back my hair and let out a breath. I guess I'll get something from the vending machine, they at least take cash. I turned on the causer and washed my face of the tears, wiping my face with my shirt I walked out the bathroom to the closest vending machine; thankfully there was near by there was no way in hell I was going back in THERE again. Taking out my wallet I took out four singles and bought two bags of cool ranch chips and juice. Taking my spoils I headed up stairs to go to see if my favorite spot was still there.

Cool after labor day air welcomed me, signifying the end of the sizzling summer that effected the whole state. Manhattan was it the worse, but thankfully I wasn't there to witness it, although it would have been great to see all of THEM melt there wallets.  
The scene was just a beautiful as the first time: buses and cars zoomed over the tangling streets releasing CO up to the sunny clear sky, a few white fluffy clouds drifted easily heading for Columbus circle and central park. I smile as I sat down on the brick wall, thinking when I should go there; maybe when the week is over or two weeks when I got the school routine down, not an easy task when the whole school hates me. I sighed as I pulled apart the bag and dug into the chips. I chew maniacally closing my eyes, I was tired but I had to hold on it was just to more classes and I was done... Just four more days to go. I groaned slumping on the wall.

"Hey." my eyes flashed open as I jumped back almost pushing my self off the floor. The boy from this morning jumped back himself as I gasped staring up at him surprised.

"A-are you okay?" he asked. I breathed.

"Yes." I sighed. "why did you sneak up on me?" I demanded. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I was hardly sneaking." he replied. "if I was you would have made me look like a prev." to my surprise I smiled, the first smile I had made in this school.

"Well I don't know what you do before school or after. As long as your not doing it to me."

"trust me I have better things to do than become a ass-fetisher." he said. I nodded once as I sat up again and leaned on the wall.

"you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to scare you." the boy said. " I was just looking around the school, and I found this door."

"it's okay." I mumbled picking up my bag. " no harm done." he nodded.

"Having lunch."

"yep."

"mind if I join you?" I looked at him, he shifted uncomfortable, adjusting his glasses as he did. " it's just I had a rough morning and I don't want to eat with a bunch of spoiled brats." I raised an eyebrow.

"You got guts for saying that." I say.

"Well when your surrounded by those people 24 hrs a day they leave a trail a mile long." he said with a smile. I didn't answer, so I shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me." I said. " you can sit, it's a free roof." I would have say country but even that was under debate. The boy sat down with a relief as I opened my juice and took a swig and watched the wind blow the trees over central part.

"so, that's all your eating?" I looked at the boy who eyed my makeshift lunch.

"Its the only thing I could buy." he nodded.

"lunch card."

"yeah. What's it to you?"

"nothing. It's just not everyday you see a girl have lunch when she could be having pizza down stairs."

"that's what I was aiming for. But my dad forgot to put money on the card, and apparently they don't take cash, worried that theft will happen." I added dryly.

"Yeah, those kids sure have problems keeping there hands to themselves." the boy agreed with a smile. I smirked.

"So what's your story?" I asked. "where's your pizza and banana split sundae?" eyeing his bag if cape cod chips and a bottle of water.

"like I said. Didn't want to be with those spoiled brats."

"spoiled brats are children."

" what?"

"saying spoiled brats to kids our age would be a compliment, call them the pop-whasia."

"now you lost me." the boy said.

"Its my way of combining pop culture, which these guys live and breathe and the bourgeois ." he thought about that as he put the two together. Finally he laughed.

"That works." he said with a smile, I smiled. "you summed it up pretty accurately."

"thanks. Took me half of math to come up with that." he chuckled.

"I'm Chase." the boy said. "Chase Oliver."

"Kida." I said. "Kida Mortis."

"Mortis?" he echoed. " that name sounds familiar." I frowned looking away, wondering if he read the papers or saw it on CNN. " now I remember, I heard it on csi once, it's what they say when they find a body and said it was going threw river mortis." I laughed half relieved.

"that's Rigor Mortis." I corrected. " and yes my last name is just a you said."

"named after a dead body eh. I like it."  
I smiled we sat together in silence not uncomfortable we were just lost in our own lunch and the solace. Chase looked down at his watch and let out a grunt.

"time to go back to hell." he murmured.

"What time is it?"

"1:50." I nodded getting up to my feet wiping off crumbs as I did.

"What class you have next?" I asked stretching.

"Gym." chase said. "you?" I took out my schedule and checked monday."

"huh, same here."

"guess we'll be seeing each again."

"looks so." I said, chase smiled as we walked down the stairs closing the roof door behind us.

"Do you know where the gym is by any chance?" he asked as we came down the second floor. "odd question, when we're both new here but I asked everyone and the only response I get are dirty glares or rooms that never scene the light of day."

"This school is pretty big when I was here last time they had built three extra rooms in the just for office supplies."

"how do you know?"

"I went to orientation." I murmured, half truth was better than full truth. "so I know where the gym is."

"crap I should really start paying attention to my e-mails."

"you're not missing much." chase smirked as we walked to the gym.

The trip back home was the most grueling part of the afternoon. And that's not counting the fact the bus was mega packed with the evening rush oh no it's the fact I had to carry ten pounds of bricks in a $20 dollar sack bag that started ripping as soon as I out my fourth book in there, so much for buying snacks as I took the crowded bus back to our apartment just 30 minutes away from the house I thought as I checked my phone; finally getting back from mr Kyle's secretary who looked at me as if she wanted give me a lecture as I thanked her. She replied condescendingly:

"I hope after this you learned your lesson, because it's wrong to put an innocent person of rank under such fire." I didn't answer but walked out the room. I'm never going to try to go back in there again. I sighed as I picked up my bag and walked out the bus getting a few glares and whispers from the passengers the bag was pretty heavy. I walked down Madison ave taking in the scenes: a bike messenger dodging the taxi cabs as if he was being chased by a mob was after him, a mother pushing those modern style carriages with a cup of starbucks iced coffee in her right hand. The baby sat up, a little girl looked up with blue eyes at me and grinned cooing happily. I smiled kindly as I did the child started bouncing and laughing while the mother smiled at her I waved good bye to the tot and made a left to the edition complex: a state of the art contemporary apartment where the working class to the almost rich lived. It was a more family based home, but it also had a neoclassic appearance as I walked in and took the elevator to the 16th floor where most of the richest people lived like lawyers, bankers and artists; but there was the Everyman too, like my dad who just barely made it in life to get this far so we can live free of ridicule and shame.  
I opened the door and entered the foyer whilst kicking off my sneaks and socks finally free from them, I tell you the world needs to cover the ground with soil and sand so no one can every brag about there rhinestone incrusted boots from Uggs, let see how they help you when your sliding on your ass every five seconds. I smirked as my phone buzzed I picked it up.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi honey." dad said. "just call to check on you, I left a message on your phone."

"I got it but I didn't have my phone with me Mr. Kyle took it."

"why?"

"he said it was a precaution. But he didn't do it to the other kids, just me." as I said this I entered the kitchen half dragging my book bag with a grunt and rubbed my shoulders. "but he said that since I'm back everyone would be after me and he can't afford to pay for it if it gets stolen."

"son of a bitch."

"swear dad."

"sorry." he grumbled. "I just can't believe it."

"I can. But they don't want any more trouble from me." I said. Dad grunted and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"anything else that happened today?" he asked.

"not much, just what was to be expected." I walked to the fridge and opened it. " dad when are you going shopping?" I asked.

"Uh, by the ending of this week."

"so you got work then?"

"yeah it's small, the client wants me to search for info on there lover."

"_ooohhh_ that sounds like fun." I said picking up a can of sprite, closing the door with my elbow.

"To you. But this is grown peoples business so it's private."

"daddy the way things are now media is the new privacy. I hope she pays well especially with her divorce settlement."

"oh he will." he chuckled. "I'll order pizza alright. But for the rest of the week we might have to get by until this case settles."

"no problem, you're the detective." I said. "oh um dad, I'm coming home late tomorrow. I want find a job and there's cafe that is hiring, I want to check it out."

"okay." dad said with a sigh. "but you don't have to do this."

"someone has to bring home the bacon. Why do you get to bring it all the time." dad laughed.

"I got to go I have another client."

"okay, love you daddy." I said. Dad said bye before hanging up. I put my Iphone to charge and started to get my homework done in the dining room near our kitchen that over looked the city, not the park but just the rural city as sun began to set on my side painting the whole kitchen with bronze.

ζ


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Life

The next few days were the longest trial by fire I ever had to face. So I'll list the bad first before I get to the good which was asking a lot from these people. My classes were alright but tense; history was one when I had to sit in front of the avenue, the teacher ms rose seemed nice enough, she was new and I hoped I would had an ally, until the faith made a snide comment about me and when she did Mr. Kyle came into the room and whispered something; I don't know what he said but Mrs. Rose looked at me with distain which made me hate the rest of history. Things went down hill after that especially with English, Mr. E as everyone called him for short gave us different questions to discuss about current event that was taking place in this generation. One question in particular was directed to me even though he never asked for my opinion; he asked the class for there's; about how women portray themselves to celebrity's who are happily married or just rich would go to such lengths to bring that person down when and the media tries to make the women the victim but they really should be shunned by society instead of keeping there head high. The classes snickered as one boy raised his hand.

"I think she should be shunned." he replied scornfully. "if she was asking for it and want to cause problems to me I would make sure she never gets to have a high head about what she did."

"yeah." said Wright. " the bitch should be with her own kind, and leave the rich alone."

"language Mr. holiday." Mr. E said.

"sorry teach. But it's true. My dads' business friend came and said he got seduced by this woman who she tried to get pregnant with him to get his money. So he tried to ended it with her. When he did, she started stalking him, coming to his house and his new girlfriend's apartment. He got the F.B.I and they removed her from the state. Now no one knows where she is, like any one cares." he laughed. My stomach knotted from what when he said.

"What if the woman was the victim?" everyone looked at chase who had his hand raised he put it down as the teacher called to him. "what if the woman was victim to this and wanted to make things right?"

"how so Mr. Oliver?" Mr. e said. "this is the way this world work." chase frowned slightly.

"I know. But you point out women as an instrument, I'm not saying she did or didn't ask for it but, what about women who are in this relationship and the men are the ones who promised to love them but end up deceiving them. When they go out with another person but keep dropping hints that he wants her but is really playing her and making her look bad when she really just wants to end the relationship."

Silence.

No one had any answer for that. Mr. e cleared his throat.

"Point taken, chase." he said but moved on with the next topic. I stared at chase for a moment as he picked up his pen and started taking notes I looked back to my work with a small smile.

Class ended and lunch began. Glad I wasn't there to be in it. Although I forgot to remind dad about putting money in my card it wasn't as if he could, with this months rent; he was low on following the fat cats rules. So I just did brown bag aka go to the corner store and bought a sandwich, thankfully one was close by, so I at least I wasn't starving. Dad says I get my appetite from my mom but I don't think so, I say I got from him, he eats as much as a pregnant elephant. Chase laughed when I said this when we had lunch out side the roof. I don't know how but each time I was up there I found him too and ate lunch, talking about classes, teachers, and the _rotten_ _offspring_, he invented the name himself.

"hey Kida," he said looking up from his lunch, which was a bowl of microwave pad Thai that his mom made last night. "I need to ask you something." my eyes tightened a little as I smiled.

"Yes." he eyed me for a moment then took out his bag pack, opened it and pulled out his Ipad. "I need to know something."Do you know who these are?" as he asked me this he went to his pictures and show me the picture.

"when did you take this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before I went to class." chase replied.

"yeah. But why?"

"well, you know this school better than me." chase shrugged. "and I know this school is full of fat cats but these three." he pointed to Alyssa, Wright, and... I tried not to think his name. I looked away gazing at the clouds.

"What do you want to know?" chase looked at me.

"You're doing it again." I blinked.

"doing what?" I asked my voice on guard. He shifted uncomfortable as if worried that I'll scream at him.

"It's just anytime I see those guys they are always making fun of you." he said carefully. "not just them but everyone." I didn't answer. "you always walk the halls and you're being bullied by those jerks and...look I know I shouldn't get into this and I just met you but, you don't sound like the kids in this school. You're different." I still didn't answer. " I just wanted to know what's going on, because people are whispering to me that I should stay away from you 'cause you're not like them and it something about your dad I-"

"what ever they tell you about my father it's not true!" I said. Chase flinched back at my defensives.

"I don't even know what are they are talking about. I don't even care," he lifted both hands consolatory; it reminded me vaguely of a poise in manga character. "I just want to hear this from you. I'm no spy." chase added when I still glared. "I just want to know what they say is true about you or not." I stared at him for a long time so long that his iPad screen went black to conserve power. Finally I let out a sigh long and heavy I turned my gaze to the bordered ledge.

"I thought I was the only one who witness this with out anyone caring in this school." I said in a low voice, Chase lowered his hands.

"People witness it." he admitted.

"But no one does anything to come to my rescue." I said. He waited as I shifted through my thoughts then started to begin in the beginning.

"This isn't the first time I've been here." I said calmly. "I was a student here once, well a returning student." I smiled dryly.

"That explains why you know the school so well." chase said. I nodded.

"I was recommended to this school by one of the boards, it was the best place to go I've been to public school all my life, it was fine but not challenging. So one of the wealthiest of them let me in, my family wasn't rich but I made good grades and my dad was a homicide detective for the NYPD he was the best and most respected. Still is." I glanced at chase who nodded.

"What about the kids in the picture?" he asked. I looked at the iPad and picked it up and gave it to him.

"I'll show you." he opened screen and pressed his whole hand on the screen. "why are you doing that?"

"this let's me unlock it. I programmed it so it open on my touch."

"wow." I said. "I didn't know Apple invented that already."

"they didn't. I did." I stared at him stunned. He smiled shyly.

"you invented this software?"

"I had help. My uncle is really good at software and tech. He helped me with the supplies and I build them."

"that's...innovative." I say, not sure what to say, chase's cheeks went red as removed his hand from the screen.

"Thanks." he said and show the picture again; he zoomed in closer at the faces of school past.

"This is the avenue." I said.

"Why they call themselves that?"

"because each of them live in the richest part of Manhattan they use to call themselves 6th avenue since their family makes six digits on there payroll but they settled for the avenue since most of there favorite stores are there."

"makes sense." chase agreed. I pointed at the girl.

"This is Alyssa amber." I said. "her mother is model and her dad is the owner as well as banker of amber banks."

"the girl with her entourage. She once suggested that I should invent a way to look cuter instead of trying to create a cure for cancer. If I did we'll see who's cuter when she's on her hospital bed." I smirked as I pointed to the boy with the cocky smile and muscular arms.

"This is Wright holiday." I continued.

"I saw that name once on the school by another Wright-

"that's his dad." I interrupted. "Wright senior is the one on the auditorium, he says he not only is his name up there but no one would know the difference. Except that his dad paid to put it up there." I added with a smile. Chase chuckled.

"Isn't holiday a sports anchorman?"

"yep, the 9th richest man rated in Forbes magazines."

"hmm, makes me wonder who's number one." I looked down at the photo.

"that would be him." I said quietly pointing to the third boy with the semi-long hair and the arrogant smile that he gave to everyone he met... but would melt to a soft, shy gentle smile...

"Malik Adler." I said. Chase looked at me stunned.

"Adler," he echoed. "you mean James Adler: head CEO and founder of Adler forensic."

"yes...that's him." I took the IPad and stared at him for a long time.

"I can't believe he's the son of a billionaire. I read about him once they said he was the most powerful man in the world."

"they weren't lying." I said half listening. chase eyed me as I stared at the picture. I looked at him as he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look happy to see him."

"I'm not." I said dryly. He still stared and I sighed. Might as well get it out the way. "the whole school knows about this, you might as well know too."

"know what?"

"that I dated him." chase's jaw dropped. He really shouldn't be so surprised.

"Y-you...y-wha..." he managed to gasp. I looked down but nodded once. "Holy crap!" he yelled. I shrank back.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." I said.

"Not bad!" he said indignantly. "you were dating the most powerful mans son and you're not even surprised or excited."

"The excitement wore off." I said flatly. "besides it's in the past we broke up. It didn't work out it just...things changed and I left with my dad out of new York and just came back a month ago."

"Wow." chase breathed. "is there any more secret lives I don't know about? Are you really an heiress behind closed doors?" I laughed.

"If I was I would have been getting better treatment at the school already." he nodded. "actually, I'm a scholarship student; after I lost my recommendation I took the entrance exam and got back in... But with restrictions."

"Restrictions how?"

"Let's just say, don't be surprised if the principal comes to me and tells me I have to do manual labor or have to take a class that I don't want. It's the board's probation or punishment for putting this school near financial withdraw." Chase stared at me.

"It's not too late to run away and pretend you never saw me." I mumbled. I waited with bated breathes for movement but it never happened I looked up and saw Chase, to my surprise we was smiling.

"It'll take a lot more to drive me away." he said. "trust me Kida, what you've said is not the worse thing I heard. I've done a lot and seen stuff but you...you're the most normal person I've ever meet." I smiled hesitantly. "Whatever those guys say I don't care, and with you and Adler it's in the past like you said...unless you're still together secretly." he raised an eyebrow.

"Get back to me when hell freezes over." I said with a snort but I was grinning. Chase laughed as he deleted the photo and we ate lunch; we end up talking about the other kids in school and who to look out for, I asked about how he got to this school.

"Oh," he said. "I got a scholarship too but instead I won it." he said with a shrug, he told me about his life where he grew up in the city of Chicago, but he loved the woods more. He use to go camping with his uncle and aunt when he was younger until his girlfriend died in an accident it was then that his uncle stopped camping. I asked what his mother do, to move from the tender subject he smiled gratefully a told me that his mother was a ballet dancer and teacher at the new York school of dance.

"Enough about me." Chase said. "tell me more about yourself if you're not an heiress then what are you?" I laughed a checked my phone.

"You're going to have to wait next lunch time." I said. Chase made a face.

"You seem to get the upper hand when it comes to hiding your identity."

"what do you want me to say? I'm a superhero."

"are you?!"

"You really need to lay off the comic books if you don't know the difference between realities." I said dryly, getting to my feet before me and Chase left.

Class went by fast and easy than I would have expected during the past week and a half. I was still snickered and scorned from rich kid heaven but it didn't bother me. I felt light that I told chase the truth, it wasn't all of the truth but even though he was an ok guy, I didn't trust him enough just yet but still he was the first person I ever told about my past and I hope it would be the last.

I looked up from wearily rubbing the crick on the back of my neck with a wince after gym. I don't know what's worse coming to history and being sneered at or being pummeled by basket balls and tennis rackets, the only difference is that at least I get to dodge them, except fencing swords. I groaned as I lifted my back pack full with homework including an old tattered paperback copy of the scarlet letter, since as Mr. e quoted:

"under policy, scholarship students are to use the second addition books to insure that no books are stolen." so me and chase got the missing pieces and the avenue got hard cover fifth additions. Well they're really pushing it for me to fail, what kindness. I closed the locker door and was faced by Chase who looked like he had done the salt and ice challenge on his forehead, a giant red swelling was already forming on his head where a basketball, two rackets and a fist used his head like a punching bag.

"I hope you don't have a concussion." I said.

"I'll heal." he said. "not the first time I've been hit in the face by a bunch of balls."

"I'm going to pretend you were talking about balls you play with." he chuckled and shouldered his bag, noticing for the first time a dark red Nike duffel bag. "going to lift weights?" I asked.

"You can say that." he said with a smile. "my mom is going to pick me up to take me to work." we were walking down the hall now to the exit.

"What kind of work you do, anyways."

"Oh _umm_...I'm a freelancer." I looked at him.

"You mean in business or you're a jack of all trades?" chase laughed as we passed by a girl applying make up with her locker door open, revealing a locker size mirror on the door.

"Jack of all trades sound better," chase said. "the only business I want is the mind your own kind." I giggled. "I'm more of an assistant for my mom," he explained. "I help take attendance, provide water, and help her dancers if they have questions."

"Cool." I said. "I would like to see that."

"Someday." he murmured. Just as we turned a corner and saw them. I stepped back to the side as the avenue walked together laughing and talking, it was all white noise to me as I stared at Malik, one arm hung around Alyssa's shoulders and huge smile on his face until he saw me. We locked eyes for a moment but it was enough, his grin turned to a frown; his eyes, the color of dark hazel grew cold and unreadable as he and his friends walked past us. It wasn't until I made it to the exit did I let out a breath.

"Those guys never get a break do they." chase murmured.

"Y-yea." I said. "glad I got out when I could otherwise I would have been transformed into nightmare on avenue." he laughed when a honk from out side made us look up to see a deep blue cruiser park in front of the school.

"My moms here." chase said opening the door I followed him in to the breezy fall air as we walked down stairs, the door opened and we saw a pretty tall but slender woman with brown hair and as I got closer cold see green eyes.

"Wow," I said. " you mom looks like a prima ballerina." chase laughed. "don't laugh, she almost delicate like she could break like glass." he smiled softly.

"She is delicate." he whispered. "but she has an attitude like me."

"She taught you well then." I say as I stopped.

"Hey mom." he said.

"Hi sweetie." she said, she saw the bruise. "what happened?"

"It's nothing mom. I got it during gym." she stared then leaned down and kissed his head. "Mom!"

"What? You don't mind when I kiss you in public." she said.

"Not in front of the girls." he said tightly. Chase mom looked at me and smiled.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No ma'am don't let me stop you, he could use it." she laughed.

"Finally someone who agrees with me."

"That's because you got panty power." chase grumbled opening the door and putting his duffel in. "I'm all alone in a women's world!"

"I'm sure." I said.

"Mom, this is Kida. We have English and gym together."

"Don't forget lunch." Mrs. Oliver looked at me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm cherry," she said shaking my hand. "I hope my son has been a perfect gentleman, and not boring you with his talk of technology or comic books." I let go and smiled.

"nice to meet you to ms cherry. And no your son hasn't bored me I watched better shows that were boring, your son is incredible." she grinned.

"Of course, he takes after me."

"Ha ha!" chase laughed sarcastically. "C'mon mom were going to be late."

"Nice to meet you Kida um."

"Mortis." I said. She smiled.

"Don't you need a ride Kida?" Chase asked.

"No thanks I'll take the bus, see you tomorrow." Cherry entered her car and with a wave from Chase drove down the road. I walked down the street remembering chase mom looked at me when she knew my last name, my stomach twisted slightly.

She's read the paper about my father three months ago...

I shook my head fast, how could I know that!? I just met the woman. I sighed enjoying the air crisp but smelly air as I headed home.

ζ


	4. Chapter 4

Another Day

TGIF! I thought with a yawn as I headed off the bus to get to school. Last night was a quiet, I did homework, watch some TV: mostly shows I missed during the last month on Hulu, and ate supper, last night meal 3 pkgs. ramen noodles with ketchup and hot sauce; it wasn't a five star meal but it was the only thing in the house, until dad got paid. I sighed. I don't know how he does it? Dad wasn't home, to be honest I haven't scene him in two days; not that I was worried, he did this sometimes; when he was hot on the case he was in his element he says, when his abilities are more active. Before going to bed he called me to ask if I was alright and that he'll be home tomorrow after work. I was able to sleep through the night after that. But I wasn't scared.

I was walking down 4th when something dashed past me fast, it was a blur of green and white but before I could focus on it just in that moment...

"Ahhhh!" I leaped on to the nearest bench and let the stampede run by in colors of pink, yellow and red. What the-

"hey!" I looked at a group of girls staring at me there hair ruffled but full of determined eagerness. "you seen a boy run here just now," when in didn't answer she added. "he had a green and white stripped coat." I pointed.

"he went that way." I said. The girl nodded and calling to her group of what looked like horny Tweens she yelled.

"The raven is close let's go!" before I could ask who that was, they ran kicking up leaves as the did. I coughed dusting leaves as I did. That's something you don't see every day. And I'm suppose to be the scorned jaded new Yorker. I got up and walked down the block just as I crossed the street, stopping near a corner store to buy some lunch and something sweet, don't judge me! I was walking at the staircase that led to the school when. My right hand was pulled. Instinctively I half spun ready to karate chop some necks when...

"don't hurt me!" my hand stopped just inches from Chase's neck.

"chase, what the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. "I could of killed you!"

"I could see that," he said letting out a breath as he let go of my hand. "remind me not to scare you on Halloween."

"what are you doing? You didn't have to grab me."

"sorry. It's just I had to catch up to you I saw you before but couldn't talk."

"you did?" then I remembered the blur. "it was you running like a speed demon past me." he nodded sheepishly. "I almost got trampled you know!" I exclaimed.

"I know I know I'm sorry. I just didn't expect them to find me again so quickly." I blinked.

"the girls?" chase nodded and let out a breath. "friends of yours." he groaned.

"I didn't want to go threw this again." he muttered.

"Go threw what?" but just in that moment the bus came to a halt and let out the mornings haul including the avenue that stood near the stairs talking.

"it's a long story," Chase said wearily.

"I guess you're bulled worse than me." I said half teasingly.

"I prefer that than-

"it's him!" a shrill pierced the street I looked behind us and saw just across the crosswalk where the light had just turned red was the same group of girls as before; except it the group had tripled from horny Tweens to horny teens.

"Oh boy!" chase said nervously. The girls gave a scream as their response.

"I'll see you in class." he said quickly. "if I come back." he gulped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just tell Mr. e I'll-" but before he could finish the light had turned green and the shrieks started to get...

"Hit the deck!" I jumped back holding the railings as chase sprinted in a dead run, knocking down some of the basket ball team including Wright as the girls ran past them with the same force as a bus, their screams and cries echoing across the city. I gasped, my heart pounding fast in my chest, as I saw chase disappeared down the block. All the kids stared at the spectacle then at one another. Malik looked up at me, but I looked away and headed up the school before I broke down into gut retching laughter.

I was still giggling when I got to English, everyone was still talking about what happened wondering what happened most laughing at Wright who got stepped on my what he says 10 girls, I counted 19.

"I swear when I get my hands on that S.O.B I'll give him a tackle he'll never forget!" he snarled. Faith, his girlfriend giggled.

"We'll all get him." said troy another basket ball player he rubbed his hand where it got scrapped by the pavement. "after school we jump him right, Leik's?" I looked at him.

"I got no beef with him," he said easily. "if you want to do that be my guest."

"What you're just gonna let him get away with this." Wright demanded. Before Malik could answer Mr. e entered the room ordering everyone for silence.

"Okay I'm here settle down," he ordered. " take out your books and turned to chapter 8 of the scarlet letter while I'll take attendance." everyone grumbled but obeyed as he took attendance. He was just calling the M's when the speaker came on and Mr. Kyle's voice filled the room.

"Good morning class I hope you are having a good day so far, I wanted to announce that after lunch all students are to report to the gym to sign up for club day." everyone groaned. I looked up curious, what's that? "as you know that since advisory is no longer here we the board has set up different clubs that each person must attend every Monday and Friday starting next Monday. Club is mandatory and any one who is caught cutting class will be suspended and parents alerted." everyone groaned again, someone cursed under their breath.

"For club only one person must choose one and only one club for the year. Two new classes has been added which includes library studies, and culinary club; where students will learn to cook and baking in a professional atmosphere and taught by a real chef."

"Like I'm signing up for that." Alyssa said to Malik as Mr. Kyle added.

"I expect you to see you after lunch, also we would have Mr. Adler joining us during the event so please welcome him with open arms. Thank you for your time and have a good day." everyone grinned at Malik. I frowned sourly.

"Hey so your dads back," Wright said. "when did he come?"

"just now I guess." Malik said with a smile, Wright grinned.

"You think your dad can take us to see the Lakers game tomorrow?" Ben asked another boy from their team.

"we already have tickets. We just need the jet." the boys crowed and high five'd him.

"This is gonna be the best man." Wright said. " you're awesome."

"Hey, I'm an Adler. We give nothing but the best." I rolled my eyes, and grunted.

"Anyone else who says other wise should keep there mouth shut." Alyssa replied snidely glancing at me as she said this. All eyes were on me now for a second, before I could brace myself for the verbal punches Mr. e called me.

"Here!" I called. Mr. Everett looked up.

"Where is Mr. Oliver?" he asked.

"He's a little late." I explained. Everyone snickered but I tried to ignore it. "I'm not sure where he is, but he was with me this morning."

"That was after he got a bunch of girls to tackle us!" Wright called out. Mr. e looked at me with an raised eyebrow.

"is this true?" I hesitated.

"He would be here soon." I glanced at the clock it was already 8:36 am.

"Are you sure ms Mortis." I nodded. "because if he just cut class and you're just saying that for his-

"I am not lying, Mr. Everett." I said bluntly.

"I don't like that tone of voice ms Mortis, perhaps you would like to learn to be respectful in deten-

The door flew open wide hitting the wall with a crash. Everyone looked up at the leaf strewn, disheveled, glasses sliding off, and totally out of breath Chase Oliver.

"_S-sorry I'm late_." he half gasped, walking to his desk. Everett didn't answer for two heart beats, it wasn't until the class started laughing out loud did he ordered for silence.

"What is the meaning of this chase." he demanded. "you're ten minutes late."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I had to get away from them." Chase said as he pulled off his coat shaking off dirt and grass, before plucking off twigs and leaves from his hair.

"From who?"

"If I told you," he said lifting a hand to his pony tail. "you wouldn't believe me sir. Lets just say I lost them in central park and have the battle scars to prove it." the class chuckled but stopped as he pulled off the rubber-band and whipped his hair causing everyone mainly the girls to stop gossiping and stare. They had never scene his hair down before. neither did I.

"Your scars young man are lip stick smudges." Chase looked down at his un buttoned shirt and felt his face, sure enough.

"Oh no," he groaned. "not again." Mr. E handed him a moist towelette.

"I'm glad you made a show out of my class, Chase." he said sarcastically. "but when you're done we can start the lesson is that clear?" chase nodded as removed his glasses to clean them his eyes closed until he put them on again he opened his eyes.

"Yes sir. Sorry again." chase hurried to his chair and the class began with him still pulling leaves from his hair.

Chase groaned after we left English, I wasn't sure if it for this morning or because, Mr. e had given him a warning if this happens again he gets detention.

"You're lucky ms Mortis came to your defense. Other wise she would have been in detention in your place." I left feeling as if I was still getting detention when if told off Mr. Kyle. I was not free to do anything until next month. I sighed when I walked to my locker.

"Jeez what is this schools deal with us?" chase said.

"Simple, we're poor." I said. "this is the scholarship treatment, get use to it." I put the scarlet letter in my locker closed it and started walking.

"Being poor is part of it, but I think it's more that." chase insisted. I didn't answer, so he changed the subject. "thanks for saving me, you didn't have to do that." I shrugged as we passed by faith, and a few other girls who stared at chase as if he was a pair of Prada stilettos. His hair was still down and in the light it made his blond hair shiny like corn silk.

"I knew you would be late." I said. "I had to defend you, I don't get to do that often- I stopped. " when are you tying back your hair?"

"what?"

"you're causing a scene." I said dryly. Chase looked around seeing the girls ogle, he shrugged.

"doesn't bother me." he said.

"No but it will bother their boyfriends especially Wright and Troy when they jump you this afternoon."

"They are?" he asked. I nodded, Chase smirked. "So much for keeping a low profile." he muttered.

"Speaking of which, what was your profile because those girls seem to know it."

"they're just girls at my moms work. I did something last night and they wanted to show their gratitude."

"I can see that." I said raising an eyebrow. "you have lipstick on your collar." chase groaned again.

"And it's probably waterproof." I laughed. "see you at lunch."

"okay." and we separated.

The whole day went buy the same way it began, but it wasn't as hectic; I got use to the routine, I did my work, took down notes, and knew the answers, but I never answered them, although I was tempted to. I was left alone, sitting in the back near the window and watched the city the calm ones and the busy ones… occasionally I would listen to the others talk in quiet whispers of what plans they had for the weekend of going to SoHo, going out for ice-cream, playing games, and shopping. I half smiled as I heard the girls talked about buying shoes, clothes from Bloomingdales and buying cupcakes at magnolia bakery. I remembered when I first saw the place, it was huge much bigger than any Macy's I've been to, perfume people stood in black, handing out samples of Dior, Beyonce, and Kandy the latest perfume and makeup duo since MAC cosmetics; shopping in Bloomingdales was amazing as well as tasty...

_"Kida, what are you looking at?" I looked up from the train car window with a smile._

"It's beautiful here." I said. "I never knew the rich dined this way. It's so surreal."

"You don't get to this often do you?" he asked.

"No. My dad isn't in to places like this," he nodded. "but eating on a fake train, I can definitely get use to." I laughed.

"This isn't so special, I ate better in a  
restaurant that was shaped like a diamond. This is average." I frowned at her.

"You have to try this." I looked down as a plate with cheese, English muffin, black caviar, and flecks of what gold appetizer slid to me on a plate. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure this isn't part of the decor?" they laughed. "what is it?"

"Beluga caviar on a honey wheat English muffin, edel de cleron cheese with gold flecks." he replied with a smile. "it's the best appetizer here, a work of art."

"I take it back," I said. "instead I should ask how much this is worth, so I can sell it. 'cause I think the MET would buy any kind of art work." everyone laughed.

"Give it try. I promise no amount of money is worth, seeing the look on your face." I laughed, picking up the bread. "if you don't like it I'll order something else."

"no, no it's fine. I need to understand your lifestyle to get to know your species."

"So she's a spy eh?"

"No, but national geographic is always looking for documentary topics, the next one is if high class ball players use boxers or briefs." everyone laughed so hard that others in the restaurant looked at us with disapproval. "ok," I said and took a bite, chewing carefully tasting the creamy smooth cheese, the crispy but a little sweet muffin, the salty melt in your mouth caviar and the tasteless but edible gold. I swallow and looked up.

"Wow." I breathed. "this is amazing."

"Told you like it." I laughed taking another bite. "so do I pass?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled.

"Yes Malik. With flying colors."  


"Kida!" I started looking from the window I stared up to see ms rose glaring at me from the white board.

"Y-Yes ms rose." I said nervously.

"If you're done staring at the clouds, would you kindly tell me what caused the black death and where?"

"It was caused by fleas that lived and fed off rats, that were traveling across Europe, before falling off rats and started feeding on humans spreading the disease from person to person throughout Europe and parts of Asia." I said automatically. Ms rose opened her mouth as if to incorrect me. But she stopped glanced at her note binder then nodded.

"You're paying attention." she murmured. I didn't answer as she went back to class, I looked down at my note book to avoid the stares.

The wind had died down when I opened the door to the roof. As soon as lunch started I headed up the smell of CO and traces O2 filled my lungs as I watched the city from above. It was the only time I didn't feel fear, despite what dad says. The door opened again and I smiled.

"You made it one piece." I said not looking behind me. The door closed and there was a cough.

"I'm here aren't I." said the voice. I turned to look at Chase who shifted from foot to foot. "but I did had a run in with the avenue, well their rep."

"That would be Ben, I hope you got a good lawyer or at least an alibi, his dad is owner of Conner firm. He doesn't take being trampled by horny teen's well." chase laughed. As he slid on his back to the ground taking out his lunch as he did.

"Next time I'll let the girls aim for Alyssa then." I laughed as I sat beside him while he took out a container of sushi, tuna from what the box read. He picked up one with a napkin and ate.

"Why don't you use chopsticks?" I asked. He shrugged as he swallowed.

"Never got the hang of them." he said. "I'm clumsy with chopsticks."

"It's not as hard as you think, I can teach you one day. I taught my dad and his hands are like phonebooks." he laughed.

"You taught him." chase said. " then someone must have taught you."

"No one did, I taught myself."

"Really?"

"I did had some help...from Digimon."

"You're kidding right." he laughed.

"I'm serious. I learned to do a lot of things from manga and amine!" I insisted. "but I watch and observed. So that's one constellation." he nodded.

"Ok one day you can." he eyed me as I sat back and took out my lunch of chips, soda and skittles.

"Want some?" I asked giving him some skittles. He nodded and gave me a napkin I poured some. He offered me a sushi square and I took one with thanks. We ate in silence, him playing with his IPad, me gazing at the scenery. When would dad come home? I wondered. I know he's at work but...I'm still not use to being alone in New York. Chase must have been talking to me because it wasn't until he tapped my arm was when I came back to reality.

"What?" I said.

"I was asking, what are you signing up for in club?" he said. "I'm on the schools website now and I'm just checking out the clubs."

"Oh, find anything good?"

"You tell me? You're the expert." I smirked.

"I never experience this before. I had left the school when they did this," I stopped hoping he would not ask. "what ever it is, the kids know and they were more prepared for it than we are." Chase nodded.

"So we have to be one step ahead of them."

"you do that, I really don't care." I said.

"C'mon don't you want to at least know."

"don't we find out during lunch."

"yes, but I got the info here,"

"let me see." I said he handed me the iPad and I looked at it. My eyes widen. Right in front of the screen was a list of very exclusive, very private information from the school board including the 12 activities that showed the club.

"How did you get this?" I breathed. Chase smiled shyly.

"I uh hacked the system." he said finally when I still stared he added hastily. "I was just checking it out I wasn't going to changes grades or anything! Although I could-

"you...are... amazing." I said. "I have never scene anyone do this, only in movies and books, how did you do this." Chase smiled relieved.

"It wasn't so hard, I just did it on my home computer, used a software and you see it before you." he grinned.

"I don't know what to say either you're an android or a evil scientist."

"you found out my secret!" chase shrilled, he laughed manically.

"save your acting for Broadway DR. Insano." I said. "what else can you do with this thing."

"I'm still getting the hang of it." chase said taking back the iPad and gazing at the screen. "but over time I can get access to security cams all over Manhattan. The school is the first on the list once I get it set up."

"unbelievable." I said shaking my head with a smile. "I get now why those girls chased you down, pardon the pun." chase laughed as he swiped the screen to go down. "see anything good for club?" I asked.

"Lets see." he said. "well there's, art, basketball, tennis, fencing, and etiquette."

"hmm, that's not so bad." I said picking up my sprite.

"It gets worse, there's fashion, business club like these guys would be starting up one, they'll still be getting allowances until there 30." he smirked. "there's library, and gymnastics."

"oh I'm signing up for that." I said.

"You do gymnastics?"

"I use to. But I haven't had to practice since I came back to new York." I admitted.

"Now that I'd like to see."

"what else is there?"

"acting club, dance club, technology/inventors club."

"I know your signing up for that."

"what gave it away?" he asked with a smirk.

"The fact you're drooling right now  
As we speak."

"it's the skittles!" chase exclaimed. Wiping his lips. I glanced at the screen.

"Cooking club, and swimming." I finished the last two. "I wouldn't mind taking swimming."

"you can swim?"

"yes, but I'm afraid of going pass 5-7 feet. I panic when I can't feel the bottom." chase nodded.

"so take that class,"

"I'm not sure, I'll wait and see." I said looking back to the streets. After we had lunch we walked down the stairs to the third floor checking if the close was clear, when it was we walked down the hall to take the next flight that was closer to the gym I was just passing a hall that was covered in plastic curtains to keep dust out in the room as wind blown in to air out the painted room.

2:35 pm Saturday, 9/13/12 "room will be completed Mr. Kyle."

I stopped. Chase looked at me as I stood stock still staring at the room.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, why?" chase asked. I suddenly felt vertigo as I stepped back. "you okay?"

"I'm fine, but go on without me,"

"you sure?"

"I'll be there just now, just go ahead I'll meet at gym. Don't worry you don't have to make an excuse." I added with a smile. Chase chuckled.

"alright." he turned and headed down stairs. Once alone I stared at the room.  
What just happened? I thought taking a step forward into the door less frame and pushed back the curtains. The room or was it a lab was large bright and covered head to toe in plastic. I stared at the large built in desk with black marble top on my left where a large white board stood covered in plastic just like the sink protecting it from the elements. To the right were two groups of four identical marble desks, and the back had a large cedar closet as well as another sink, water cooler, but no jug, and...

"You can't be here?" I whirled around to see a middle aged man with graying hair holding a janitors broom.

"I-I was just looking." I said. "sorry."

"it's fine." he said. "good thing I caught you or Mr. Kyle would. It's dangerous here." I nodded and stepped out.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. He smiled kindly and began sweeping the room. "excuse me," the man looked up. "what is this room?"

"this is the culinary room," he said. I nodded.

"it's very nice,"

"yes, it will be finished on Saturday, just in time for Monday." I froze. Saturday? Just like... "by then the supplies would be set up and the new teacher."

"thank you." I said. He nodded and went back to work I watched him and the room one last time before turning my back to it and headed downstairs.

"where have you been?" chase asked as soon as he saw me.

"I...I thought I lost something."I lied. "did I miss anything?"

"no." chase said he let out a breath. "but I do have a meeting,"

"with who?"

"the avenue." I gasped.

2:50pm.

"Its not that bad." chase said. But I wasn't listening as I heard Wright talk.

"You better be here, or you lose your iPad to the trash." I looked behind me. The only thing behind me was the vending machine and a banner that read go bears.

"hey relax Kida it's not a-

"they took your iPad!" I exclaimed. Chase jumped.

"How did you know?" he asked. "I was just about to tell you I-you don't look so good." he added. Chase eyes widen as he stared at me I wasn't sure what I looked but I felt suddenly weak and...am I going mad!

"wh-whoa Kida," chase caught my hand as the floor tipped to the side I groaned lifting a hand to my head massaging it from the slight pang.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I closed my eyes. Why am I hearing these voices? The pain that crossed my brain quickly subsided I let out a breath opening my eyes as I did chase watched me, green eyes wide with worry and...

"you okay?" he asked his voice tight. I nodded looking at his hand that wrapped around my waist. Seeing this he let go of me quickly. "s-sorry." I nodded.

"Hey kids!" we turned to see Mr. read the math teacher walk toward us. "what are you doing? Don't you know got to go to the gym."

"yes we are on our way there." chase said.

"what happened?" chase opened his mouth to answer.

"Nothing Mr. read." I interrupted. He looked at me surprised. "it was my fault, I got dizzy so I had to stop." Mr. read stopped before me his beady eyes looked at me with distrust. After four days you would think he give me the benefit of the doubt.

"Is this true?" he asked chase, he nodded. "fine, but I'll escort you I'm on my way there, Mr. Kyle and the other teachers are there as well as Mr. Adler." he smiled, probably thinking that his pay check will double before thanksgiving. We nodded and let him escort us to the gym.

The gym was packed with the whole grade upper and lower classes all stood in a crowd around twelve brightly colored booths with the names of the club, just like in chase apple-napped iPad all the names where there including.

"Tech club!" chase said eagerly.

"Hurry before you might get acting class." I said with a grin he nodded.

"Good luck with gymnastics." he called before running far north of the gym. I smiled walking buy the booths got gymnastics, half the school were crowded together that I couldn't see let alone get threw. Maybe if I said please that would work. A boy turned and stared at me with a sneer he nudged his friend who chuckled.

Okay maybe not. I walked away and saw the booth to gymnastics when.

"Attention students!" crap! I turned grudgingly to the podium I didn't realize there was it set up; and for good reason. Mr. Kyle stood holding a mic in one hand as he called for the schools attention, next to him was...my back went rigid as I stared at the dark skinned man, in his tailored suit probably costing more than dad's last salary in the force. My hands clenched into hard fists as he looked neutral but smiled as Mr. Kyle called his name as he welcomed back their head board member as well as the most generous, if you are on his good side which doesn't exist. I smiled bitterly as everyone clapped, cheering for him as he took the mic.

"This is an exciting event for this school." he said his voice deep and cool but had a cocky air as he spoke of the schools chance of success with the clubs allowing our future children to explore and find careers that would lead them to become adults like their parents.

So if my parents were crack heads that means I'll be one too. Great I look forward to being a nothing like them. All that's missing is the more you know rainbow and we got ourselves a public service announcement ladies and gentleman.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms turning my back to find gymnastics, as  
our schools lord and master continued:

"As you all know, we have a new club for those who don't know in cooking; the class consist 16 students in this school, and four others of the most elite, whose parents consented in this idea. My son included in the top four." as he said this he looked down at his son, everyone did even me as I turned to look at Malik his face stunned for a moment before mirroring the cocky smile like his father. He could hide his emotion in public I can give him credit. I thought. Everyone whispered but clapped there congrats.

"Now everyone in hope you pick your club wisely for you have it for the next two years. Thank you and enjoy your day." with that being said he gave the mic back and walked off the podium as I walked to gymnastics, finally something goes right. Two years of fun here I come!

A bubbly eyed brunette greeted me as I took out a pen and signed my name on the clip board and handed it to her. She grinned.

"Okay you're all set ms Mortis." she said. "now if you swipe your card we'll your information." I nodded took out my card and gave it to her, she swiped it and checked the computer seconds past by the she looked up she frowned at me.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked. The lady looked at me as if didn't know.

"I'm sorry ms Mortis but you don't qualify for gymnastics," she said. "this position is for students who isn't a scholarship student, your credentials isn't enough to protect you if you get hurt or injured."

"but, my scholarship must cover something." I said. " I can do gymnastics, I won't get hurt."

"we can't take any chances." she handed me the card. "try your luck someplace else perhaps they can give you better luck." I nodded taking my card. Un-freaking believable. I thought looking around the other booths for anything else I decided to try swimming, if I can't have gym, I can at least enjoy being in a pool.

Two minutes later.

Damn-it!

Okay, acting.

"access denied."

Son of bitch! Alright art.

"Sorry your scholarship doesn't cover the supplies."

business.

"no."

Fashion?

"sorry cant help you?"

...etiquette...?

"sorry but you're not rich for the class." I felt I like was smacked in the face with a wet shovel.

"Th-thank y-you." I said weakly before walking shoulders slumped as the crowd Dived into the class. W-well I tried. I thought. I just can't believe this, there's not one club that can accept me, this worse when dad couldn't pay a library bill because they didn't except checks when the sign said checks accepted. I sighed walking around aimlessly just as I bumped back I looked up and saw as Mr. Kyle turn to look at me with a frown.

"Ms Mortis," he said. " we have two eyes to see you should use them to look where your going." yeah and you got two lips, you should use them to kiss more ass!

"yes sir," I said.

"Did you sign up for club?"

"no sir."

"and why not?"

"my scholarship doesn't cover the clubs listed." I mumbled.

"why I'm sure that's not true." he said. "I-

"Derek." Mr. Kyle turned, I stepped back wanting to leave right now but I couldn't move even if I could, it was too late. Mr. James Adler walked forward calmly, one arm slung over Malik's shoulder, he didn't look at me as his father stopped beside Mr. Kyle.

"I'm just about to leave, Derek." he said. "and since we're still trying to work out the slight kinks for the early semester, let's let everyone leave early. We have an important meeting tomorrow isn't that right, Malik?" Malik half smiled, nodding once.

"sure thing, James." Mr. Kyle said. "I just need to take care of something for ms Mortis. Apparently she hasn't found a club yet."

"really?" Adler looked at me, I looked at him impassively, trying to hold my detest and fear of the man. His lips curled up to a smile. "hello again ms Kida."

"hello Mr. Adler." I said as politely as I could muster.

"I'm glad you had decided to return to school," he said causally. "I'm sure you have noticed a few changes that has happened to the school in your absence." I nodded once. "and with you back I'm sure you will fit right in to the student body once more. Isn't that right, son?" Malik nodded once his eyes downcast. I suddenly felt tired. "and hopefully this year will go a lot more smoothly than it did last year."

"dad." Malik whispered. His father glanced at him then to me.

"I understand sir." I said calmly.

"Good. Things has changed here and we won't have anymore of your antics or incidents happening in this school." heat flooded my back as my teeth clenched together, but I tried to force back the words I wanted to throw at him.

"A lot has change." I agreed languidly. "but bootlicking is still in style." For the first time Malik looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Kida!" Mr. Kyle yelled angrily. But to his and my surprised Adler laughed.

"You're just as funny as I remembered." he replied calmly. "just like your father." that's it!

"Kida!" I turned to see chase come forward a huge grin on his face as he stopped.

"Check out what the tech club gave me." he lifted a hand powered flashlight. " you can have this one,"

"thanks chase." I said. Chase nodded  
then noticed the others.

"Uh, hi." he said awkwardly. "did you find the club you wanted?"

"we were just discussing that." he looked up at Mr. Adler. "I'm James Adler."

"I'm chase oli-I'm chase." he said shaking his hand.

"And you met my son, Malik." chase bobbed his head, Malik nodded, before chase turned to me he said.

"I'll see you outside, Kida." I nodded and he walked away, Adler glanced at him for a moment before looking at me again.

"what seems to be the problem Mr. Kyle with ms Mortis sign ups?"

"I'm guessing, her scholarship doesn't cover the elite clubs." Mr. Kyle replied, recovering from his near death experience of getting fired. "what classes did you try, Kida?"

"almost everything." I said.

"did you try library?"

"no,"

"well try that out."

"I don't want to take that." Mr. Kyle looked at me angrily.

"You can't always get what you want, I'm sorry but if you can't take the rest you have to deal with it-see the spot is empty." I looked at the booth for library. Maybe because no one wants that club since reading is now done through LED touch screens! I groaned internally.

"If money is an issue, Derek." Mr. Adler jumped in smoothly. "perhaps I can be of some assistance with any of the expenses. If ms Mortis really wants to take other classes I can pay for it, it's no trouble." he added with a smile. Malik looked at his dad surprised for a moment before looking at me.

"isn't that nice Kida," Mr. Kyle urged. "you can take the class after all, you should be grateful that he's doing this." oh, I'm grateful alright.

"it won't be any trouble. I'm sure you need it, besides you need it for school regardless." added Adler. "Just name the class and its done, if you want, I can let you switch with Malik in cooking class." Malik looked at me expectantly. I walked forward to the nearest booth, where a man wearing a plaid shirt looked up at me with surprise.

"Sign me up for library club." I said glumly.

I hit the bed with a exhausted grunt hours later kicking my flats as I did, I don't get how women like these things there to well...flat and I know damn well that it's not good to walk on them for so long. I rather walk on the bare floor of the concrete jungle than on these shoes, but they are just darn cute. I sighed closing my eyes as I tried to let the afternoon events melt away:  
After Mr. Kyle let us leave early, Chase and I left: him for work, me for my interview, but before we could escape chase was ambushed by Wright and his gang who reminded chase and letting me know what they spoke about while I was gone. Troy held the IPad with a sneer of triumph.

"You thought you can get away from us?"

"actually I was hoping you would have gotten away from me," chase said easily. "but this is your mistake." they looked at him confused.

"If you're trying to be a smart ass, you doing it to the wrong person." Wright replied. "unless you think you can afford a new iPad."

"leave him alone, Wright." I said. "he didn't do anything wrong." he looked at me disgust as if I had no right to speak his name.

"you got nerve talking to me like that."  
he said. "not after what you did, slut." I bristled but didn't answer. "aw not gonna talk, you did a lot of that before you left I guess my boy tamed you down or did his dad paid you to keep your mouth shut." the boys laughed, I was about to tell him to fuck off, when Troy screamed. I looked at him as he dropped the iPad as soon as he did chase stepped on wrights foot.

"Grab the pad!" he called. I did as troy started for me, but with the iPad I punched him in the gut with it he stumbled back in pain. As everyone else jumped back me and chase bolted for the exit, and down the stairs to the streets laughing as we ran I gave chase his iPad.

"We make a good team." he said, I grinned.

"see you on Monday." I said he waved and we split up, me heading for the quartz cafe; a new cafe that was like Starbucks but a lot less commercial and there coffee actually taste like it was made with love, not substitution. The place was built for wealthy adults but over time wealthy teens and college students came there; so much that the cafe changed to serve them, and everyone knows that kids were the highest investment, especially the rich ones.

I yawned turning on my back staring at the glow in the stars that dad helped me put up, it wasn't dark but the stars started to give a light greenish hue. The interview went good enough; the boss was an okay guy and his wife was sweet, giving me their own white chocolate frappe-chino, let me tell you Starbucks just lost a costumer because there drink was good! The boss replied that they'll give me a call since I have good experience but not enough, they will train me if I get the job. After the cafe I went to central park near fifth ave so I could take the train back. It was the first time in months since I've returned to the park. To me the fall was the best time to go, I love seeing the park trees turn from green to red, orange and yellow, for a man made park you would have thought this place was apart of nature.

I sat up from bed, taking off my clothes to put on my home clothes and go get the mail downstairs. My stomach growled as I walked out the room, trying not to think about having noodles again for dinner. After this I'm not buy noodles for a year! I thought as I opened the door and locked it before heading for the elevator.

Bills, bills, phone bill, rent, ooh dads gun magazine came! Sur la table, chocolate, hey... I grinned as I looked at the latest edition of shojo beat I've been waiting for this forever! Aka last week but this. I opened the book flipping threw the pages to see the latest manga of the seraphim series. Ooh yeah can't wait to see what happened after the kiss. I shut the mail box door and hurried back. Three minutes later walking out the elevator when a door opened near our hall and...I smiled as the small but chubby pug come out the door as soon as she saw me she jumped up and down tugging hard on her leash as her master locked the door. I knelt down beside her petting her thick soft light brown fur.

"Hey, lil mama." I cooed at the pug, she licked my hand and lifted a paw on my knee.

"Hello Kida."

"hi Mr. Browne," I said. "how are things?" he nodded grinning.

"I'm just taking Minnie for a walk,"

"oh," I said then to Minnie. "you're going out for a walk huh sweetie. Your daddy needs to take you to work so you won't be so lonely." Minnie barked in agreement. Mr. Browne laughed.

"C'mon girl let Kida go home you can bother her later." I laughed as the pug jumped off my knee, just then the door right across from us opened and a tall woman stepped out.

"Shhh!" she hissed. "can you please keep it down."

"s-sorry." I said with a smile getting up as Mr. Browne and Minnie headed for the elevator. "I was having to much fun."

"well this is a hallway not a play-place." she said. "I'm working on something that needs quiet." as she said this a strong smell filled the hallway my stomach rumbled as I took in the whiff of chocolate, and cinnamon.

"Are you baking?" I asked.

"yes, a chocolate soufflé." she explained.

"It smells really good," I took in the scent. "dark chocolate." I added. "good choice I hope you're not using the name brand ones, but the ones at food supply stores, they're more versatile and work better in baking."

"no," the woman looked at me with some surprise, I get that a lot from adults. "no I didn't use that brand," she replied. "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't use it. I do enjoy my Hershey bars." I smiled, nodding.

"Me too, but I'm a Reese's, Heath bar lover." I said. "I like soufflés. I helped my dad once when he made it, but it went flat because dad's egg whites weren't stiff enough and he forgot to butter and sugar the dish." the woman laughed as I got a good look at her. The woman was tall, slender but curvy with dark caramel skin, smooth and almost glowing in the dim light. She wore a deep blue shirt, black shorts with those sexy French maid aprons around her waist. Her face was young, maybe she was in late twenties and very beautiful like a celebrity with high cheek bones, wavy black hair, and black eyes that seem to sparkle.

"You seem to know a lot about baking." she said, with a laugh, looking at me curiously.

"No, not really." I admitted. "I know a few things from my dad but I read about it in cookbooks." she nodded.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." she lifted a hand to me and I shook it. "I'm Francesca. I just moved in."

"I'm Kida," I said. "welcome, it's nice to meet new neighbors. Mostly everyone except Mr. Browne are spoiled old and new money pricks." she laughed as she let go of my hand.

"Kida, that's a pretty name." I put my hands behind my back embarrassed.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"I'll keep your tip in mind." she said.

"You better check on your soufflé." I said. As a new smell started to fill the room.

"Oh crap! Thank you." she turned adding " have good evening." before closing the door. I smiled opening the door as I put the mail on the counter in the kitchen, watching as night began to take reign. Time to eat. I thought heading for the cupboard when the bell rang I jumped. What the?

"Kida!" I ran back to the door as the voice called. "Kida it's me!"

"dad?" I called opening the door only to step back as a huge box nearly collided with my face. Dad struggled into the house as I closed the door.

"What's all this?" I asked as dad headed for the kitchen.

"We're celebrating!" I walked to the kitchen as he dropped the box on the counter grinning ear to ear.

"Honey I did it!"

"you decided to sue the city?" I asked eagerly.

"You wish," he said as he started pulling out bottles, jars and large packets of meat.

"You bought a slaughterhouse?" I asked eyeing the packets of ground beef, pork, large slabs flank steak, as well as regular and three long racks of baby back ribs.

"What's the occasion?" dad grinned and pulled out a small rectangular paper.

"This," he said. " is the occasion." I read the check for $20,000. I looked at dad with a grinned.

"congrats daddy!" I said. He laughed. "how did you-

"my client."

"and he paid you this much."

"this is a bonus for catching his wife with his lawyer!" he laughed. "and I didn't even have to catch them on camera. We found his wife doing a blowjob on him in his office!"

"eww!" I said. "I didn't even eat and you're making me lose my appetite." dad kissed my cheeks.

"Maybe you'll get it back when dinner is made." he said. I grinned. "no noodles for us, tonight we eat like kings!"

"I'll take out the grill." I said jumping down the stool.

"Thanks. When I'm done I'll season the meat." I walked to the counter eyeing the bbq sauce, both sweet and spicy.

"I'll make the sauce." dad pulled off his coat walking down the hall to his room.

"I was hoping you say that." he called.

"Two tablespoons honey, three tbsp of brown sugar." I said aloud an hour later, taking measures for dads' special bbq sauce for cooking steaks, ribs, and burgers. I smiled as I looked in the bowl what was already inside Jack Daniels number seven sauce, stonewall honey barbecue, crushed cocoa nibs from dads meat rub, honey, brown sugar, oh right. I walked to the fridge and took out a jar of peach apricot sauce, poured it in and stirred crushing the clumps of sugar as I did before taking a taste, sweet and spicy but one more ingredients was needed. I grinned impishly as I pulled out a jar of spicy salsa, spooned two and half tbsp. _Ok one more. _I tasted peppers, onions and one tomato chunk for a tomato salsa it's sure is cheap on the tomato pieces.

"Sauce's ready?" I turned to see come back from the living room after taking a call.

"Yeah dad it's ready." I said. Dad walked over to the stove where a slab of flank and regular steaks grilling on his cast iron grill, smoked rose from the meat filling the kitchen with smoky but roasted scent of cocoa rub. Glad I opened the balcony other wise the whole house would have been fire. Dad walked to the oven opened it and with oven gloves pulled out a roasting juicy rack of ribs.

"You brush the ribs and I'll do the steaks." he instructed.

"Are they ready dad," I asked. "I'm starving."

"patients young chef, cooking is a skill not an art."

"says the man who ate a piece of raw meat to see if it was well seasoned."

"I was!" dad cried. I laughed my dad and I have great relationship, he was funny, easy to talk to but mostly he never showed off. He lived on the edge with his job that was enough for him but coming home and playing dad, he says was his greatest accomplishment since the force. I smiled as I brushed the sauce on the ribs before putting it back so it can dry a little in the oven. Dad flipped the steak with a pair of tongs as he pulled off the flank steak from the grill and cut it. He nodded to himself and started to cut more slices as he did, I took out some plates and set the table for two already on the table were glasses, a bowl of box mashed potatoes, and a small cup we use as a gravy boat. Dad laid the sliced steak on the table and said.

"you sit down Kida, I got the rest." I nodded and sat down.

"So how was your first week?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Usual," I said dryly. Dad came with the ribs and placed it on the table he raised and eyebrow at me.

"Usual how? Because your definition of usual is not the same as mine."

"I'll tell you when you eat. I don't want you breaking anything on a empty stomach." dad frowned a little as he walked to the fridge, pulling out two Corona's, and a bottle of cherry Coke. I frown when he place the coke beside me before sitting down himself with a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to let me have my own bottle." I said, dad passes me the plate of the sliced steak. "it's not as if I'm alone I have adult supervision."

"yes, but the cop in me would feel guilty, it would be like giving keys to the weapon room to a five year old who just saw Rambo." dad said. I laughed taking a few pieces. We were silent as we ate; the meat was juicy, the ribs sweet, mash potatoes were a little cold but warmed when sitting next to the steak, dad poured gravy on his potatoes as he shovel it down as if this was last meal. Although I was no better.

"I going grocery shopping tomorrow." he said eyeing me. "I left you alone with ramen noodles and powdered cheese."

"_B-bettber thamb youf havbbing jerkpy anf camf soupf_." I mumbled over a mouthful of food I swallowed hard and gasped.

"You really need girlfriends to make you feminine. I'm a bad influence on you."

"No way you're way better influence than girls," I said. "minus the boobs, and vagi-

"Whoa whoa! Don't talk when I'm eating." dad said before letting out a giant burp.

"You were saying." he grinned.

"I was saying how was your week? And you gave me the usual, what does it mean?"

"You know, going to school being call names that better fits their themselves or more like it their _parents._ Teachers giving me the evil eye, you know the usual." I picked up a rib and ate so dad could had to wait for me to answer.

"Honey," dad said he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "just give it time, it's just the first week overtime everyone would see you're not a trouble maker." I nodded. "how are things with you and your new friend, Chase?"

"It's good," I admitted. "he's really nice, did you know he's really good with technology."

"Really, so you got a IT for a boyfriend." I was indignant.

"Dad! He's just a guy friend."

"I said that you're just switching guy for boy, _it's the same definition_." I rolled my eyes and told him about what happened this morning with Chase, the job interview, the new club I signed up, what happened to Chase after school and our new neighbor.

"Francesca." dad echoed looking up from his second beer. "nice to see new people instead of the jerk-offs in this building."

"My thoughts exactly." I said. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" I hesitated, I wanted to tell him what happened today with the voices I heard coming from the empty room or the fact I knew what time Chase had to meet up with Wright and his posy were going to attack. _No, I can't_. I thought, I can't let him know, even I think it was just the stress of the week. I looked down.

"I saw Mr. Adler today." I said in a whisper. Dad stopped eating, I didn't look at him but I felt his eyes on me, I heard the clinkering of his knife and fork as he set it on his plate.

"Was he in the school?" dad asked, I looked at him his voice was calm trying to be nonchalant, but his eyes grew hard as stones. I nodded.

"Yes, he was." I spoke softly. "he was there for the club meeting," dad nodded. "Malik was there too." I added in a whisper. Another silence filled the room.

"Did he talk to you?"

"No, not a word." I said. "_not for the whole week…_" he nodded slowly.

"That's good isn't." dad said picking his knife and fork and continued on his steak and potatoes. "I mean, you're not there to cause trouble."

"Yes, I know. The papers are still valid."

"Forget the papers, it's about you going to school without being accused of harassment."

"He's dating someone else." I said. Another silence.

"Who?"

"Alyssa." dad made a face.

"Well they make a perfect couple," dad murmured. "it worked for bonnie and Clyde." I smiled.

"Did Mr. Adler say anything to you?" I looked at him, dad was looking out the window at the city lights of the apartment next to us.

"Yes. He said I hope there won't be any trouble from me like last time." Dads' teeth clenched together. "he also gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." he looked at me, and I told the real story about club day. When I was done there was a long tense silence, dad looked like he was going to break his plate or throw his fork out the verandah. "it's not important dad, the deed is done." I murmured.

"The deed won't ever be done as long if he keeps bringing it up." I didn't answer. "let him say what he wants about me Kida, you don't have to worry about him." I looked at dad, why does he always do that, knowing other things that happen to me when I never even said it. Dad smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back we ate the rest of dinner quietly me asking him stuff about his case which made me laugh. dad ended dinner with stating:

"I'm taking a day off tomorrow. If there's anything you want to do; go to a movie, Dave and busters?"

"Let's stay home for movie night, dad," I suggested. "after we go to the store." I added as dad rubbed his full belly which stuck out of his shirt. Dad groaned but nodded.

"Great but after I nap first." he said before heading for the living room sofa and collapsed with yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

New

"Why did you have to embarrass me, dad?"

"I wasn't trying to son, I was trying to secure your-

"By secure you mean trying to make a good name for you."

"Malik."

"No. I won't do this,"

"Won't isn't part of the Adler's vocabulary." James replied. "won't is those who can't afford groceries but they can afford crack vials; expect us tax payers have to pay for their food stamps when the bum lives off food stamps. You can and you will take the cooking class. Besides, you're already on the team why do you want to take a club for it?"

"Your father is right, Leik." they both looked up at the young pretty aristocrated woman with dark brown hair and ivory skin. James took her hand and pulled her carefully in to there private jet before sitting her beside him on the regal airline.

"You don't need to over work yourself, son." she replied. "it's the lower class job to do that." Malik smiled as his parents laughed.

"But why cooking?" he asked. " I don't mind taking the other clubs, why should I be there." James picked up his tablet turning it off as the captain announced for take off.

"Because." he finally said after they had taken off and were on the feet that allow them to use the electronics. "it would look good on you," Malik raised an eyebrow.

"By me you mean the company."

"The company has nothing to do with you. This is just an opportunity for the school to show that we do care about what happens outside the box of life. The culinary/hospitality management is a booming investment. it's time we get on the band wagon."

"You want me to cook?"

"Not cook, but lead. You saw how many students signed up after they heard you were there. Some with parents of good successful companies, and families."

"So you want allies." James laughed.

"I have enough allies' son. What I want it's what's best for you," Malik grunted. "look you might like it, we have the kitchen. Even as I speak they are installing the newest equipment and tools."

"And we have the chef." Malik's mother, Anastasia said calmly. "not just any chef, but a celebrity. And my old friend, you can't get anything better, besides you won't be cooking for people, just for yourself." Malik smiled. "any how's, you won't be alone, your girlfriend will be with you and so will your friends."

"Their parents agreed to this too." James added. "so I'm not playing favorites, you won't be blamed for this." Malik let out a breath of relief.

"Good." he said. "the guys won't forgive me especially after getting tickets for the game." his parents laughed.

"They'll live." Anastasia replied loftily. "besides half of them don't even know how to use a teapot, let alone a regular pot." He smirked as their flight attendant came with bottles of soda, Fiji water, hors d'oeuvre and fine chocolates. the family took part on the light snacks, Malik taking a honey shrimp and a coke as his parents took Fiji water and chocolate.

"A shame that Alyssa couldn't come." Anastasia replied looking up from her glass of water. Malik half shrugged as he looked out the window at the passing clouds of some unknown state near the mountains.

"She wanted to go shopping with the girls." he replied. "for what I don't know."

"At least she takes pride in looking good like her mother, but of course looks doesn't matter,"

"That's what the middle class say when they know they can't afford to buy it." James said with a smirk.

"But beauty isn't everything. It's how you use it." Malik didn't answer for a four heart beats.

"_She never used it that way._" there was a long silence in the jet. Anastasia shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." she said, uneasily. "but there were other methods she did use."

"Mom!" Malik said.

"I'm sorry son, but you knew what happened wasn't by accident." he looked down. "besides after the incident..."

"We don't want another scandal like this to happen again for the family." James replied.

"I'm not making anymore mistakes," Malik said in a low voice."besides...after what dad did yesterday I don't think she would make the same mistake twice."

"Good. She's better with her class, she may go to your school but you and her have nothing between each other." his mother said. Malik nodded once.

"Her father won't try to anything either." James replied, Anastasia smirked as she sipped her water. "last year was hell for us and the company," Malik didn't answer but his mother nodded in agreement.

"She's back, but no one wants anything to do with her." Malik said, his lips twitched up in to a cruel smile. "She won't take charity from us, despite the fact she needs it in order to survive in this world."

"Money is the key to survival. Either you living prosperously or you die and get eaten by vultures." Anastasia said with an oily smile.

"_Bull shit!_" I screamed. Just in that moment the plane began to shake. Malik and his family looked up in surprise holding on to the chair handle as the captains voice called in the speaker.

"I'm sorry passengers but we would be experiencing some rough turbulence so please- was all I heard before I felt the ground under me vanish and I was falling in to blackness. I bounced on the bed waking me up with a jolt, my head whipped back involuntarily as I gasped, air filling my lungs as I came out of my...what was that? I looked around wildly to see I was in my own room, not in a bottomless pit, or in a expensive jet. I breathed rubbing the back of my neck as laid my head on the pillow with a groan.

What a dream. I thought, everything was so real, how did I get there? I turned on my side and eyed my clock it was just ten thirty, I could sleep some more but...why would I dream about Malik and his family? They were above my radar especially after...I shook my head once. It's over. I thought, I have nothing to do with them now, nor ever again. One thing Malik got right, I won't take charity especially from their class. I smiled, my eyes closed and I heard honking from out side my window a new day. Get back to me in five more hours; as for the dream and we waking up it was so weird I literally felt I was falling out the plane, all this time as I heard them talk I was watching their every move it was as clear as day, but how did I get there? There's no way I astro-projected they were on a plane some where near the Appalachian mountains.

I sighed. it's just a dream, maybe the remnants of the weeks stress, first hearing ghostly voices and now this what's next?...wait I don't want an answer for it. I'm going back to bed.

"Kida!" I jumped up of bed with gasp to look at dad who entered the room, he looked at me strangely.

"Uh, did I come in at a bad time, because you look like you were busy fighting your bed-sheets." I groaned. "your hairs a rats nest."

"Thanks for the good news." I grumbled. He laughed. "What are you doing up? Aren't you suppose to be in bed until next spring." I laughed. Dad crossed his arms as he braced against the door frame.

"I would but I have important duties to attend to. We're running low on food and I don't want my daughter starving this week especially during lunch." I blinked surprised.

"How did you-

"I'm a detective hon. I know these things, also I got an email from the school about your account."

"_oh_." I said, I decided to change the subject. "you're going to the store now?"

"Just now. You don't have to come you need the beauty rest."

"Ha, ha, I'm coming to." I got out of bed but was hit with vertigo I stumbled but caught myself on the bed, dad came forward but I said. "I'm fine dad,"

"You seem pretty pissed. I thought you were in a fight." dad says.

"No," I pushed back my hair. "Just a dream." _more like a nightmare_. Dad eyed me for a minute before walking for the door.

"Get ready, I'll meet you outside."

The morning or should I say afternoon went by slowly but not boringly. I was glad that it was the weekend except I had a pile of homework left for me when I got home, but that wasn't important. right now, it was fun with dad some kids my age can't stand being near their mom and dads because there not cool or would ruin there style, however true that is, dad knew he wasn't part of their generation and to be honest he wouldn't want to be, my generation sucks! Yeah we got IPad, tablets, and Uggs, but we got bath salts (not the bathtub kind.) Zanex, keeping up Kardashian, what's left of the Jersey shore and worst...rich snobs who think their gods gift to creation.

When I'm older, hopefully I'm living in the woods and in a log cabin as everyone eats each other. I looked at the list that dad made when as we walked down the aisle at the supermarket, we were in the baking aisle and I picked up some yeast, bread, cake, and pastry flour, sugars, honey, spices and cereal.

_Maybe I'll bake something_, I thought eyeing the chocolate chips, and toffee pieces. Dad walked over to me holding a case of beer, chips and kit-kat bars he put them in the cart.

"Find anything you like?" I shook my head.

"I think I'll buy the chocolate at the gourmet food supply store." I said. "also I want to get a small basket."

"What for?" dad asks he pushed the cart as we passed the organic, gluten free food to the dairy, juice, bread, and cookie section. He picked up orange juice, minute maid punches, bread and little Debbie cakes. Dad has been in hostage situations, shot a mass murderess, and jumped off five foot building in order to catch a jewel thief, but dad was a softy for little Debbie if the Debbie girl was grown up I swear he would marry her or at least get her secret recipes.

"I want to make a gift basket for the new neighbor if that's alright." I said, eyeing him, dad shrugged picking up a jug of milk, although we bought paramount milk.

"No harm, as long as she isn't like the other neighbor we had in our old apartment."

"That's why I'm making a small one." I said dryly. "so I won't see my hard work being thrown out the window." dad nodded in agreement. After the the store, dad drove me to the food supply where I bought the basket, chocolate, dried fruit, sulfur free (just in case Francesca wasn't allergic), a mini bottle of sparkling apple cider, and a few other things that we needed for the house before heading home.

Once there I helped pack groceries with dad as we talked about today's shopping, I wanted to tell dad about the dream but decided not too, he had enough with the Adler's for one decade. Dad picked up his phone.

"Huh I got a message." he said he lifted the phone to hear it on voicemail.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A new client. I need to call him back, can you finish up for me ki's." he said.

"Sure daddy." I said he walked to his room as I packed the snicker ice-cream bars and the butterfingers ice-cream bars when house phone rang.

"Hello." I said answering.

"Ms. Mortis?"

"Speaking."

"This is rob from the cafe, I call to tell you that we looked threw your application and decided to hire you as a cafe associate."I beamed.

"Really!"

"Yes if you still want the offer."

"Of course sir." I said excitedly. "you have no idea how much I want it."

"Just what I like to hear," rob said with a laugh.

"When do I start?"

"I was hoping you can start work Monday? I know you have school so if you can come after school that would e great."

"Sure I can come."

"I'm sure you know the hours aren't much and the pay isn't great, your going to have to get tips most of the time."

"It's fine sir." I said, I said it for his benefit, other wise he would call me desperate if I just came to work serving college kids. "the sooner the better."

"Alright, come in as soon as you can and we'll start training." I thanked him before hanging up just as dad came in putting his phone down.

"Who was that?" he asked. I told him I got the job he grinned. "congrats honey,"

"Thanks daddy." I said. "did you reach your client?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him tomorrow, he wants me to investigate a missing item. So we got a case."

"Oh, you want me to assist with missing items, but not murder cases?" I raised an eye brow. Dad counter reacted with a smirk.

"Murder-cases are for college graduates not for nosy high school sleuths." I made a face but smiled.

"Fine I'll help, but you owe me I don't share my skills with anyone." dad snorted and walked to the living room.

Evening to the apartment giving the house a glow of the setting sun and the rising half moon outside the kitchen. I sat down watching the city, the city was beautiful at night, especially when it's busy, the place was so inviting despite when darkness took human shape and gives the night a bad name. I looked up at the clock just after 5:30pm, I looked back to my project setting up my basket carefully and as always my magic fingers; I smiled as I picked up a ribbon and carefully tied it around a jar of vanilla orange marmalade and a bottle of Nutella making a not so perfect but sturdy bow before placing it in a soft but fake make shift grass land, glad I still had that unopened bag of fake grass from last Easter right next to a packet of crumpets I saw at the store.

Beside that I placed dried fruit, mini packets of shortbread cookies or as dad called them biscuits on and off, the mini bottle of cider; it just looked cute since I can't buy wine for another five years. I smirked as I put two chocolate bars, and a small block of white chocolate before ending with a decorative set of marzipan fruit, I hope she's not allergic to almonds, I thought getting up and eyeing my handy work, not bad, its almost as good as a professional except I pay a fraction of the cost than in _Harry&David's_. I picked up the baskets handle and walked to the living room, dad laid on the sofa sleeping quietly except for his hum, it wasn't loud or annoying like a snore but soothing as if he had a growl stuck in his chest.

"Dad." I shook him a little, he didn't respond. "Daddy?" no answer. I rolled my eyes.

"What cake do you want do you want me to bake, dad?"

"Chocolate chip!" dad sprang up from the sofa drowsily. He looked around before staring at me his hair tousled by the sofa.

"You're going to have to wait for that cake." I told him with a smile. Dad yawned. "you look like you needed the beauty sleep more than me."

"No." dad said. "but I do need a meal like what got there." he added nodded at the basket. "did you just finish it?"

"Hai sampai, what do you think?"

"I say Martha got nothing on you." he said with a grin.

"Good, I just hope ms Francesca likes them." I started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To see her now. I want her to have them."

"Are you sure she's home?" dad sat up and braced his arms on the back of the sofa. "maybe give it to her in the morning or-"

"I'm sure she home dad." I said, not sure how I just did. Dad nodded and in one bound jumped over the sofa.

"I'll come with you." he said. "I want to get a look at our neighbor to see she not a snooty bi-otch."

"Wow dad harsh words and you haven't even step out the house yet." I said sarcastically. He shrugged as I walked down the hall putting on my slippers, I hate wearing shoes even just go out side for a second but this was different so I'll live. Dad opened the door and I stepped out and knocked on the door to her house.

"Who is it?" came her voice.

"It's Kida from next door."

"Give me a minute, I'll be there in a moment sweetie." dad crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like that she's making us wait." he explained, his eyes grew hard meaning he was focusing on something else, he usually did this when he was at work but here wasn't needed. "anytime a woman says that they're hiding something." then frowned, I knew what that meant, meaning he couldn't prove his allegation.

"I'll keep that I mind when I'm interrogating someone." I replied just as the door opened. Ms Francesca smiled at us from her door.

"Kida, what a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said. "sorry to bother you."

"No you're not bothering me. I was just making a snack, thank you for helping me save my soufflé it came out perfect." I smiled.

"Glad to help." I said. She smiled and turned her attention to the person standing next to me, I looked at dad. Dad stood frozen in place, he looked as if he wasn't breathing, his face which analyzing before had broke into a stunned almost thunderstruck expression he stared at her so long that he was exceeding the stare limit by 200% and counting.

"This is my dad." I said. "say hello dad." I gave him a nudge.

"_Hello dad_." Dad said then jumped shaking his head fast waking up. "no, not dad!" he said but added quickly. "I mean yes dad- I'm her dad, Kida's dad." he lifted a hand to her. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually so flustered I..." Francesca laughed.

"You're the first guy I met to ever admit that." she said lifting a hand to shake his. "I'm Francesca." dad smiled.

"I'm Jess." he said.

"Nice to meet you." he nodded.

"Here this is for you." I said holding the basket arms length, she let go of my dad hand who let of fall to his side slowly and took the basket gazing at it. "it's just a welcome to the neighborhood gift-hope you like marzipan."

"Like it," she beamed. "I love them!" she gave me a one arm hug. "Thank you sweetie."

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just went as go." I pulled away embarrassed.

"You did this all by yourself?"I shrugged.

"It wasn't to hard, I just follow what dad says, when it comes to gift giving: you can't go wrong with chocolate." she looked at dad.

"Oh he did." she said. "well then, your dad knows his stuff," dad rubbed the back of his head.

"Th-thank you." he mumbled, she smiled.

"Would you two like to come in for a snack? I just made fresh bread, maybe you can try some and we can get better acquaint."

"Actually," I said. "we were just going to order out and-

"We love too." dad jumped in, she beamed stepping back from the foyer and we entered.

"Sorry we're not properly dressed." dad said.

"I'm dressed fine, dad." I said eyeing his shirt and hopefully shorts he was wearing over his briefs. Dad glared but I was smiling, Francesca walked down the hall.

"You look fine," she said. "Besides the other neighbors who came here were dressed as if they were ready for an interview with me." she laughed as she walked us to a beautiful living room over looking the city including central park, to the state of the art black and chrome kitchen with a kitchen island just like ours but hers was a dark marble countertop besides three chairs. The scent of fresh bread filled the room and my stomach rumbled.

"Please have a seat." she said. We obeyed, looking around the home, I stared at the glossy black _Yamaha_ grand piano to the side of the living to the fireplace, and the veranda.

"Your home is lovely." I said looking back at her.

"Thank you, I wanted a home that had plenty of sunlight." Francesca said opening her oven an pulled out 3 loaves of French baguette bread. "But mainly this kitchen is what got me to sign the lease." she took out some cheese, butter and margarine. "what would you like to drink? I have, wine coolers, Pellegrino lemon and blood orange as well as water."

"I'll take the water." dad says.

"And I'll take the wine-

"She'll have no alcohol." dad cut in. I humphed.

"I wouldn't offer it to her, she's too young. It goes against my chef laws."

"My thoughts exactly." Dad said.

"I'll have the lemon Pellegrino." I said with a smile, she nodded and went to the fridge and took out a mini bottle for dad and a can for me, we thanked her. I pulled off the metal foil of the can then popped the top and drank the sour lemon juice made me pucker, it was very tart no sugar was in this drink I tell you that.

"So uhm," dad said. "do you live in new York?" he winced as if he just a dumb question.

"I do now," she said. "originally, I'm from Washington dc but I've lived in many other cites, like la, Nevada, Paris."

"Paris," I echoed.

"Yes, it such a lovely place I lived there for two years before coming to New York." as Francesca said this she pulled out a long bread knife and carefully sliced the warm bread into thick pieces.

"But of course it was for work."

"You have a very interesting life," dad said with a smile. "that must be a fun career, cooking I mean- I use to take cooking classes in college."

"Really?" she eyed him dubiously. "and here I thought you were the type of men who thought cooking was woman's work."

"Oh no, I don't think that. I learned from experience how tough it is especially for men doing the heavy lifting you girls had it lucky."

"So you're saying that women can't pull their weight with the heavy lifting." dad blanched.

"No! No I meant- I wasn't saying Th-" she laughed aloud.

"I'm just teasing you," he smiled nervously as she handed us the bread. I took a bite just to taste the bread seemed to melt on my mouth it was warm and soft on the in and crunchy on the outside.

"This is delicious," I mumbled over the bread I swallowed quickly. "sorry this is really good ms Francesca." she nodded.

"Thank you. Please, call me _Chess_, it's a lot better than saying my full name." I nodded as I took another piece of bread and added butter to it.

"Chess." dad said with a nod. "so what do you do beside cooking and traveling the world?"

"I judge," Chess said simply. "I'm kind of a critic when it comes to fine dining."

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck." she said smile. "but thanks for the consideration." I smiled.

"Do you play piano?" I asked nodding at the grand.

"Yes I do. But the piano is out of tuned so I need to get it fixed, but I'm going to be so busy with school that I have to wait." I nodded, taking another bite of bread. We stayed for thirty minutes more talking asking questions and giving tips about New York, especially dad, after saying good night we ordered pizza and enjoyed the rest of evening watching movies off Netflix before going to bed. I laid in bed tiredly in the dark the only light was from my mini book light where I clamped on the headboard as I read Shojo-beat of my favorite manga.

_Oh I hope she makes it from the attack, I still can believe there flipping sisters!_ After a few more pages I closed the book, put it away and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday drew its curtains, closing the weekend to get ready for the new day. Dad wished me a good day at school and my first day of work. I wasn't too worried about work, just the costumers who mind you, were not just people but your meal ticket as well as a trip to . The morning commute to school was just the same, packed full with business men and women on there phones, construction workers, and school kids, none from my school; the pop-geois wouldn't dare show their face, it would ruin the reputation for their parents who don't want to remember where they came from or that there middle class. The ride was a bumpy ride but at least I didn't have to stand like last week, as I got off the bus and headed down the block passing the corner store but not going in since I was going to buy lunch today. Ugghhh I'm not looking forward to that, I looked at the clouds the day was sunny but a few patchy clouds started to move with the breeze. I shook my head once, as I made a turn.

"Kida!" I turned and smiled as chase walked from the street waving at me with a grin.

"hey Chase." I said when he caught up to me.

"hey," he said. "how was your weekend?" I shrugged.

"Alright." I said. "kept it quiet. You?"

"same here. I was working on an invention."

"what is it?"

"it's in the works now but I'm tying to build a grappling hook with the hook clasping together so it can hold a persons weight."

"wow, that's impressive,"

"thanks, I just need the rope from my uncle, he has access to my dads supplies."

"that's cool of your dad to let you use them." I said.

"Yeah, the only thing." chase said in a low voice. I eyed him, seeing his face flush red with what I don't know.

"You don't sound glad about it." I noticed. "doesn't your dad live with-

"no. He doesn't."

"sorry." I said. Chase looked at me for a moment then sighed his shoulders slumped.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I..." he let out a breath. "my parents are divorced, so I don't see him often, I never got along with my old man and I like to keep it that way." I nodded.

"I understand." I said. I decided to change the subject. "so you and your iPad are together again?" I teased chase laughed.

"Yep, I don't think Troy would want to touch me or my iPad again." he said.

"I wouldn't either after what happened. Which I'm not sure what did happen? How did you shock him."

"I had installed a security device around the iPad case, it shocks thieves when I'm close enough to active it with my remote."

"No idea how you made it." I said. "but I'm surprised you're not selling your idea to shark tank and retiring at age 17."

"nah, that would be easy money, I just like a challenge." I nodded as we walked up the stairs to the school I sat down on the brick wall as the kids started to come on school grounds.

"so," I said. " no entourage this morning?"

"nope," Chase sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm grateful for that, I don't want to cause a scene in this school."

"don't worry, it's the second week, everyone now would leave you alone now, Friday wasn't a big-

"hey dick face!" I looked up to stare at the avenue, who I didn't notice come off the bus and were now walking up the stairs Wright in the lead, his face mirroring an angry gorilla.

"You were saying." chase replied. Before I could answer they stopped in front of us.

"You got nerve showing your face here again." he sneered. Chase didn't reply. "you'll pay for what you did to me Friday. You and her." when he said her, he glanced at me as well as the others, Alyssa whispered something to Malik and he nodded.

"Look Wright." chase replied. "I don't want to fight you, what happened was an accident."

"You let me get trampled by girls!" chase lips twitched. "you think it's funny." Wright started to grab his shirt but chase danced out the way swiftly.

"no, I don't think it's funny. But I'm not the one fighting over nothing."

"this isn't nothing it's everything." a small group of kids, started to form a group around us, oh boy it's not the second week and already a fight just started, they could have at least waited a month. I stood up.

"Look Wright." I said calmly. "chase doesn't want to fight you, it's too early for that."

"who asked for your opinion anyhow?" he demanded. "you're the least person who should be peace maker, not with your history." he sneered everyone in the crowd laughed.

"History is in the past," I said. "if you cracked open a textbook more often you can learn something, instead of digging up dirty laundry." Wright sneer turned to a frown.

"Yeah, you're good at digging things yourself, you don't need a gold shovel to help you."

"no, but your dads girlfriend already digged her shovel into your dads accounts." my body froze as the words left my lips, the whole crowd went ooooooohhhhhh! But it could have been in slow motion for all I knew, what the? My eyes widen as Wright face turned red with fury, chase grabbed my arm and pulled me back as Wright lunged for me as he screamed cuss words at me, but it sounded like I heard it underwater, chase pushed me behind him as sound returned hearing the avenue push back Wright, Malik talking to him trying to calm him down.

"You slut, who told you such bullshit!" Wright yelled. I didn't answer. Just then the door opened and Mr. brine, the gym teacher came out blowing his whistle for silence.

"Quiet!" he commanded, everyone did. "what the heck's going on?"

"it's Kida, she started saying lies about my dad's girlfriend." Wright said angrily he glared at me as did everyone else except chase who was glaring at him.

"Is this true, Kida?" Mr. brine asked turning to me.

"I didn't mean to." I said finally. "it just slipped out and-

"she just wants to cause trouble for us Mr. brine." faith said she gave me a dirty look. "all week Kida has been trying to get at us like-

"I don't care who gets who," Mr. brine yelled making everyone jump, he had a bit of a temper even after a year and a half. "this isn't the time or the place  
for this, you all are not babies and you shouldn't take it to heart now everyone get to class now!" with that he turned opened the door and motioned everyone to go in, they obeyed a few mostly the avenue gave me glares, sneers and teeth sucking. Wright wrapped an arm around faiths shoulder as he walked in giving me a oily smile before looking away. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was hold, I felt a shudder and looked up at chase who had let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding himself. He looked at me.

"That was close." he murmured. I nodded, before pulling away from his protective crouch.

"You didn't have to that." I said.

"Not as if I had a choice, he was going to flatten you,"

"I can handle him."

"not saying you're not." chase said as we walked inside the school and down the hall. "I just know from experience, I didn't want to see you get hurt by that prick." I looked at chase his face was scarlet with anger as his green eyes looked as if it was going dark.

"Thank you for what you did for me." I said. "I'm just not use to-

"I know." chase smiled. "your reputation doesn't look like it will ever fade away will it."

"give it two days and it will." I shrugged, taking out my binder and shutting the locked door. "see you at gym."

"yep." and we left to go to class.

Your dads' girlfriend already digged into his accounts. Why did I say that? What made me want to? I thought pulling off my shirt and picked up my red shirt. We meaning the class of girls in the who were dressing for gym in the girls locker room, which resembled more of a spa than the grey dimly lit locker rooms I've scene at the Y than at a high school. Whispers echoed low but shrill as the girls talked about what happened this morning, I tried to ignore it as I pulled off my jeans and grabbed my shorts from my locker. The next three classes were tense especially during English, I knew that no one would come to my defense, I couldn't even find an excuse for myself, how could I? I knew Wright and his father, but not about his dads' girlfriend being a gold-digger, the words came out of nowhere all I know is that I did.

"This bitch better apologize for Wright." I looked up as the girls whispers grew louder. "Wright may have let it go for now but she won't get any special treatment from any of us."

"she's not worth it," I definitely knew that voice. "she can apologize all she wants but I know she is just trying to get attention." why the hell would I want that!?

"did you see how furious Malik was?" said another girl.

"yes, everyone knows that he doesn't want anything to do with her but yet here she is. Did you see how chase reacted to her?"

"I don't think he even knows what kind of girl she is."

"maybe we should tell him? Give him a heads up." the girls giggled. The back of my neck prickled. "he is kind of cute for a scholarship student..." I slammed my locker and walked out the room before anyone could look up to see who did it.

Like I give a damn. I thought as I entered the gym, the large room was empty and spacious, Mr. brine hadn't come yet and the kids hadn't dressed down yet, I was glad as I stared at the long 5 and 4 foot balance beam that stood just near the edge of the gym. I smiled as I got closer looking at all the gymnastic equipment that stood neatly in there proper place: from the mini jumper that allows you to jump on the beam faster, the two beams that stood proudly ready to be used to the large bucket stand that contained powdered chalk to hold your ground.

I stepped on the bouncy blue matting as I dipped my hands in the chalk and shuddered, partly for the excitement, partly for the fact that I hated the chalk but I knew it was needed. I walked to the beam, lifting both hands on the hard beam I lifted myself off the ground gracefully but swiftly I was standing four feet above the gym. I breathed slowly timing my breathes, feeling the base under me as I walked on the beam. One... two...turn! I went on the balls of my feet and half spun my left foot in the suspended in the air as I stood in the middle, I smiled then bringing my foot down but slightly bent both knees I jumped feeling my body instinctively tuck in a little as I back flipped once then again, before stopping near the edge. I let out a breath then arching my back I did cart wheeled, feeling my legs be weight less as it floated in empty space, it was the only thing I had that resembled flying.

_(Flash back)_

_"That's my baby!" I landed on the beam staring at the beautiful young woman beam at me with bright brown eyes._

"Did you see me!" I asked excitedly at her.

_"Yes, you did it, I'm so proud of you Kida!" she lifted her hands to me and I jumped in to her arms, snuggling in to dark wavy hair. "let's go celebrate, daddy is waiting. He is so proud of you." I giggled as she blew raspberry kisses on my cheeks whilst she carried me out the gym._

"where's daddy?"

"he's getting the car ready," I nodded. "We're going to a restaurant for dinner. You can have whatever you want."

"can I get a sundae with whipped cream and candy?" she laughed aloud, her laugh was like the wind that blew the wind chimes in our house.

"oh course sweetie…" she replied. "…Mama always keeps her word." (ending of flashback)

My feet landed on the beam making the beam let out a thud sound, as I breathed in and out, I opened my eyes and looked down. Chase stood a foot from me dressed in black shorts with a gray top, his long hair was braided in one long pony tail, but his green eyes behind his glasses were wide with surprised awe and... I jumped back almost falling off the beam but recovered myself in time.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded my cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. "Did any one tell you it's rude to stare."?

"Yes," chase said. "But I didn't expect to find you here, especially..." he trailed off looking at me on the beam. "That was incredible." he added. I blushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled looking down.

"I didn't know you could do that." I half smiled.

"It's been awhile." I admitted. There was an awkward silence between us. Carefully I squatted down on the beam. "I like the balance beam." I said softly. "It makes me feel safe." chase looked at me.

"I don't know I'll call being suspended five feet on a piece of wood safe." he said. I smiled a little.

"Better than the solid concrete of the city." I pointed out. He smirked resting both hands behind his head easily.

"That's true. So... uhm how long have you done gymnastics?"

"Since I was four. My mom use to take me to gymnastics when I was small I...I haven't stopped ever since except for..." I trailed off again.

"Before what?" I half shrugged.

"Medical reasons." I said but I was looking up at the basketball hoops that hung above the gym.

"Kida?" I looked at chase who looked at me curiously, but nervously.

"I was wondering if you know if-"

"Kida!" I jumped we both looked up to see Mr. brine and the rest of his students who filed in Malik stood beside his team holding a bright orange and black basketball between his arm and hip. "Get off the beam; it's for the gymnastic club."

"Yes, Mr. brine." I called I stood up and started to jump down when he called.

"Let chase help you down!"

"I can get down myself."

"Not the point. You can come down all you want when I'm not here, so let chase help you down." the girls giggled. I sighed. Chase face went red but he lifted a hand to me. Reluctantly I nodded and took his hand in mines as I squatted down and sat on the beam before jumping off and landing lightly on the bouncy mat.

"Thanks." I said. He looked at me then nodded, before letting me go.

"Okay guys listen up!" called Mr. Brine or should I say, coach brine now since head in his pep coach drill Sergeant now. "today is a new week for us, last week I gave you guys free gym to do what ever you wanted but today we are going to learn to play badminton." everyone groaned. I crossed my arms why are they groaning about these guys play in tennis in there parents country club, they should be grateful to play in their element. I looked at Chase who looked just as miserable.

"C'mon coach." Malik said. "Shouldn't we be practicing for the game on Friday we need to beat Eleanor high, badminton isn't going to beat them."

"I don't make the rules Malik. Besides it's just for a few weeks then we return to free play also we have practice later after school." coach lifted a hand for the ball which Malik threw to him. "Now everyone line up and I'll get you the rackets and net." everyone groaned but obeyed.

"I can't believe this." chase groaned.

"I don't see what's the big deal is." I said. "How bad can it be?"

"It's not but if you scene how people play badminton you would see it's not a game it's war. I had to play this in my old school and let's just say I prefer getting my teeth pulled than play badminton." chase cleared his throat. "Whatever happens, just stay close to me okay, it's not easy."

"I'll keep your tip but I can handle it. In case of anything I'll use your iPad to zap the birdie when it comes my way." chase laughed as we stood on line as staff members came out with the small kernel shaped rackets as the other set up the long built in net on the walls that stretched all the way the other end of the gym.

"I thought you didn't know about badminton?"

"I don't. But I saw it once when I was traveling with my dad, he use to play it when he was younger." I half smiled finding it hard to believe dad was a young let alone a teen, chase nodded looking at me strangely.

"Something wrong?"

"No! It's nothing." I nodded as Malik passed us and stood beside chase, I tried not to look at him or Faith, who lifted her nose primly as she stood beside him.

"Hey Kida, you hear it's gonna rain after this, guess we can't go outside for lunch." chase said.

"Well that sucks." I murmured as the staff clipped the net to the end of the gym. "So much for getting away for a hour."

"look so; at least there's tech club after that. I can bury my sorrow with working on my headphones." he smiled.

"You have fun with that. Me, I'll be stuck in library club, surrounded by books that probably never be opened for the next decade."

"I still don't know how come you didn't get gymnastics."

"It's not important. I'll try the Y or something; my dad still has a membership for there-that's if he doesn't need help in his office."

"what office?"

"I work for my dad. I'm his liaison for his P.I office."

"I didn't know he had an office."

"He just started last week." I explained. "Yesterday I helped out nothing special."

"What's it like?" chase asked, Malik looked to stare at us, I didn't want to spill any secrets, but there wasn't anything that I had to hide, I shrugged.

"Easy, I mostly help with research and looking up contacts but nothing serious right now- dad takes care of the huge cases." I smirked. Chase nodded as a staff member gave me a new racket as did chase and went on as coach called us to attention.

"Alright kids this is how it works." coach instructed us the guide line and tools I got the tools but for the game play he lost me, all I know it was like tennis instead love is not a score, like love is about feelings? Coach ended his rant after demonstrating the game.

"All of you will break up into groups of four, that I will choose we are not having BFF in one team." the girls sucked their teeth annoyed. "Ok, you four here." he instructed pointing to the end of the first net the first group.

"You're working today?" I asked chase.

"Yes this whole week, why?"

"Just asking. I know your mom needs _her little helper_." I cooed he rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure daddy's little girl is going to dig up a murder right." he teased back.

"Ha ha-me, I'm working at a cafe after school. The only thing I'll be digging through is coffee grounds."

"_To bad that's all you'll be doing for the rest of your life._" we both looked up at faith. "I'm sure your dad would be proud of his little girl serving people like us right, Malik." before Malik could reply coach came to us.

"Looks like you four will be together," he replied.

"**_What!?_**" I said, it was then I realize that Malik said this too.

"Yes." coach replied.

"But coach you can't let me work with her." Malik said stepping forward. Chase looked at him surprised. "You know the policy a..." he trailed off.

"I'm aware of it Malik, but it's not valid if you are teamed up with faith, Kida is teaming with chase." he glared at me for a second before saying to faith.

"Let's go faith." she nodded and with grimace from both me and chase went over the net as coach handed Chase the birdie and headed for the other kids.

"What is his deal?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"It's what he said, it's policy." I said soberly as we stood across the net I stood across faith and chase by Malik.

"School policy is now on your record too. What made you earn that?" he mused before I could say: "it's not important." he took off his glasses; I stared at him as he put them in his pocket.

"Don't you need them?" I asked. He looked at me his green eyes turned impish as he smiled.

"No I don't, these are reading glasses. I just keep them on out of habit." he said. I nodded.

"Alright on if every one is in position those who have the birdie with begin the game. Everyone ready?"

"yes!" we called.

"Okay!" he blew the whistle. "Begin!" chase threw the birdie in the air; it hovered in the air for a moment before meeting face to face with his racket and flew over the net. Malik ran backward and moved the racket but missed the birdie landing beside him on the floor.

"Nice arm." I said.

"Thanks." Malik picked up the birdie threw and hit it.

"Incoming!"

"I got it." chase replied he ran back and hit it letting it fly over the net.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be." I murmured after a few minutes chase had taken the most hits.

"It's not so bad, at least no one his using you as target practice." he hit the birdie.

"That would have been exciting," he smiled.

"Try to catch this is one," he said I looked up and gasped he looked at me questionable the moment he did that, it was as if time had slowed down, just enough to see a birdie head right for him.

"Behind you!" I pushed him a side as the birdie came for us, I slapped it right back to where Wright and Alyssa threw it for him and me. The birdie few sky high past the other players, just as our birdie came for us I half crouched and slammed it over the net hitting faith on the head. Everyone looked up with surprise, even chase who looked dumbstruck.

"You okay," I asked.

"Uh...Uh yeah, sure considering you saved me from a plastic feather ball." he said. "thanks."

"it's a messy job, but some had to do it." I said.

"What is you're problem!" faith shrilled across the net.

"My bad!" I called, faith glared.

"I'll get you for this." she shrilled picking up the birdie she flung it over the net, I ran hitting the birdie hard that it flew straight threw the netting; Malik lunged but end up stumbling and falling to the floor missing it.

"You okay?" chase called before I could ask, he stepped forward but Malik stood up as coach came forward.

"You okay Malik?" he asked.

"I'm fine coach." he said, but he isn't look at us. "This game isn't as easy as it looks."

"it takes practice." coach replied, he turned to me and chase. "Nice move you did Kida. And good forearm chase." I blinked a little surprised; I think I just got a compliment. I nodded. "Let's see how you can do well on a competition the first to make it to two wins." we nodded; Faith sucked her teeth in disgust and took the birdie from Malik.

"Let's see if she's so nice now." she hit the birdie and it came flying for us. Chase slide to the side and hit it before it hit the ground and over the net.

"Faith doesn't take fun very seriously does she?" he asked me.

"No, her fun like Alyssa's is stealing female self esteem." I said as I hit the birdie, faith hit it high over the net. I ran back keeping an eye on it just as it started to land I started to hit it but it missed it so it fell to the floor.

"That's one for you guys."

Faith laughed shrilly as if she just caught up on the new issue of US weekly, Malik chuckled as she came forward and high five him. I felt my teeth clench.

"Kida watch how the birdie moves next time try to be more forward!" coach called, shouldn't he be watching the other players. I nodded.

"Want me to take this?" chase asked.

"No," I said calmly I watched the two of the for a moment an I felt myself smile. "I have an idea," I told chase. "Think you can handle it?" chase raised an eyebrow.

"Am I going to lose a limb?"

"no, but you might get to have some fun-especially when Wright comes after you with another attack." he looked at me stunned, I was stunned that I knew this info but for now I. "when I say now we switch alright." he nodded still puzzled. We stood in our position; I lifted the birdie, threw it and hit it over the net. Faith charged and hit the birdie for me again.

"Switch!" I yelled. Chase ran to my side and I did to his, he hit the birdie and it flew over the next faith ran but missed. Yes!

"One for Chase and Kida!" coach called. "Let's see who wins."

Faith picked up the birdie and tossed it to Malik who threw it over the net, I ran and hit it back Malik ran and hit it again, I ran and hit the birdie as faith tried to catch it Malik hit it instead staggering almost falling as it flew high once more.

"Chase!" I yelled.

"Got it." chase said he ran back.

"Get him!" I looked up as Wright threw another birdie before coach could react. I ran hitting it back to Wright who glared but also looked surprised. Chase hit the birdie right back at Malik who ran close enough to the net and hit it upward, a risky move for us.

"Kida!" Chase called running I tapped the birdie but it wasn't going to go fall. Shit! "Hit the deck!" I stared then realize he was going to... "**_Duck_**!" I dropped to the floor. Chase jumped just a foot from me his whole frame seemed to hover from the ground for minutes instead of seconds as he half spun and hit the birdie with such force that Malik and Faith jumped back until it hit the a metal basket with a clang! Chase landed beside me in a half crouch his long legs closed as if positioned to...

"Whoa!" I breathed. Chase turned to me and blanched.

"Uh...sorry I couldn't help it." I was too stunned to reply for four heartbeats.

"that-was-awesome!" I said. I laughed out loud, chase grinned then started laughing, as coach came forward looking as shocked as everyone who paused to watch stared.

"Chase," he breathed. "h-how did you do that that was amazing." Chase rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know, instinct."

"what ever it was it was amazing, you both win!" he looked at me with a nod since I was still on the floor. We grinned as faith and Malik came forward.

"That's not fair!" she shrieks. " Kida cheated, they both switched."

"that's not cheating ms Simmons, they both played fair and were strategic, you can learn something from them." chase smirked.

"I'm not competitive coach." chase replied. I shook my head in saying I wasn't either. Chase lifted hand and to my surprise I took it, he earned my trust. Chase lifted me effortlessly to my the balls of my feet, I felt my cheeks go warm as thunder rumbled over the school and rain began to pour outside. Coach blew on the whistle and called gym was over all the kids started for the lockers putting the racket and birdie in the baskets. I let go of chase hand as we started for the door.

"Kida!" coach called I turned. "I need you to help pack away the rackets." I groaned but nodded.

"Go one without me, chase." I said.

"shouldn't I help too?" he asked. "I'm with the scholarship too-

"No, just me. I'll see you at lunch." he hesitated before nodding.

"I'll find us a seat." he said I nodded and headed and got to my first job of the day.

I don't know what's worse, fighting the enemy, or eating near the enemy. I walked into the lunchroom with a rigid back as I walked to the lunch nook as quickly as possible, I could barely take in the smell of lo-mein noodles, chicken teriyaki, fried rice and chicken as I picked up the tray grabbed a bottle of Ginger ale, and cool ranch I was going to need it for my stomach which acted up when I'm so tense. The line wasn't as busy or long partly because I was late and everyone had taken their seats. l swiped my card waited on bated breathes until I heard the ding of approval. I breathed as I took my lunch and went out side. Now here comes the worst part...finding a table. I walked hoping to find chase, I hope he had found a seat because those ninth graders don't look happy to welcome a new girl in there pack.

"Kida!" I tired and walked to where chase sat at an abandon seat. I smiled.

"So you survived?" I said. Chase lifted his shirt to reveal a long brown stain.

"Barely." he said, I nodded as I sat down aside from him eyeing his lunch of pizza and chicken wings I took out my tide to go, and luckily the good people of tide made this one bigger and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"this isn't the first I had food art on my clothes wash it out before you go to class."

"gee thanks mom." I laughed sarcastically and took out my chopsticks I go from the school and ate.

"Wow." chase said. I looked up.

"What?" chase hesitated before saying carefully.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you ate a lot but I know now you weren't serious."

"why thank you." I said. "I'm glad I got you in my food web." he laughed. Picking up his pizza and ate. "you look different." he looked up.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, I know it's the glasses but, didn't you know you look...cute without them." I picked up a teriyaki chicken and ate, chase looked at me surprised.

"you think?"

"I do."

"huh, you're the first person to ever say that." chase said with a grin.

"_Don't get use to it, I don't give compliments easily_." I said dryly.

"So you're giving me a compliment."

"an honest opinion." he nodded, then winced.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." chase replied, he nodded and I looked up to see Alyssa, Faith, and a few other girls come to our table.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, I'm not psychic." I said. He opened his mouth as if to answer when they stopped in front of us. Neither of them looked at me as they approached chase.

"Hello chase." Alyssa said. Chase blinked.

"Uh hi uhm Alyssa right?" he said.

"That's right. I...I mean we wanted to congratulate you for your game with faith and my boyfriend Malik." when she said boyfriend she glanced at me and smirked. Oh the whole school knows their a couple I don't need empathize on new money romances. I picked up my soda.

"Um thanks, it was really nothing,"

"It wasn't nothing. Listen we and the guys." she gestured to the boys who were watching us some with a frown, Wright livid and Malik...

_"we don't need to get to know him." Malik said. "I got to know him during gym when he tried to kill me with a birdie. Besides he would try to bring her."_

"she won't get involved, not with her record." Malik frowned.

"does he know?" he finally asks.

"no... Not yet."

I shook my head once fast.

"Shit. Not again." they looked at me as I held my head after the sharp pain.

"you okay?" I looked up chase stared at me with concern.

"I..." I started when warmth slid down my nose.

"aaaahhh!" everyone looked up as Alyssa screamed bloody murder, literally! I lifted a hand to cover my bleeding nose getting up as I did.

"Kida!" chase called, but I was already running out of the lunch room.

_So much for lunch_. I thought rubbing my temples massaging it even though the pain vanished just as it came, not so much as my nosebleed. I hadn't had one since I was twelve when I crashed into open door by accident, but this. I blew my nose of the excess blood and sighed. I can't believe this happened again. That's three times in one day this happened, why? Why was I hearing there voice, and most importantly how did I know Wright's dad, him getting chase in gym and Malik. I shook my head once, washing my hands as I did, what ever this is, I don't like it; I don't care about their life, they sure as hell didn't. The bell rang and I looked up it was just after two, I huffed, here we go, I thought picking up my bag and headed for library club.

"Kida!" I looked up from locker wearily and very much agitated to stare at chase who walked down the hall. I hadn't scene him after lunch with my nose spewing like Karin, and then going to library club with hope of making the best of it except for the Liberians who can't seem to find new gossip to talk about instead of bringing up old ones.

"hey, where have you been?" chase asked. "you didn't come back after lunch, I thought you went home."

"no, I...I just had to cool off," I answered.

"you had a nosebleed?"

"yes, but it's over now." I sighed. Chase eyed me skeptically as he braced on the locker.

"You sure?" he asked. "'cause this isn't the first time I had to rescue you from you." I made a face.

"the only thing who needed rescuing was you." I half teased. He smirked as kids started down the hall from club, some looked happy.

"Hey how was tech?" I asked. Chase grinned.

"awesome! We didn't do much but I told them about a few ideas I had and worked on too, Friday we started working on inventions."

"good luck with that." I said.

"How was library?"

"nothing special but I prefer gymnastics hell even cooking sounds tempting." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" he pointed and I looked to see the class who had just came from cooking, it was pretty obvious that they came there, because I don't hunk they knew the meaning meant actually cooking a meal. Some walked by with the scent of onions, and vinegar, Alyssa walked her wavy brown hair was reduced to a crumpling hairball as she half limped looking down at her hands.

"She broke my nails." she said in trance. "she broke my nails..." Malik looked worse but not with broken nails: a large bruise began to form on the side of his forehead as his hair scattered just as worse as his girlfriend. Chase made a noise in the back of his throat, I looked at him his face going red as a beet.

"I see what you mean." I said. "looks like the pop-gouis is getting a taste of there own medicine."

"looks so." chase replied.

"Maybe now they'll know why waiters and chefs piss in there soup." chase lips twitched before he doubled over in laughter. The kids, mostly the avenue glared daggers at him as we walked down the hall to leave.

"I got to know what happened." he said.

"You do that, I got to work."

"work where?" we were outside now and we walked down the stairs.

"I start work in a cafe a few blocks from the school." I explained.

"So you're a barista now huh, do I get free frappes'?" he chuckled.

"Keep acting like that and you'll probably get toilet water in your iced tea." he chuckled. "I'm not sure what the job is but, I'm just going to wait and see. Aren't you working?"

"yeah I'm taking the train my mom can't always pick me up." chase said. "she has her kids to teach."

"she teaches children?" I asked.

"Yes, as young as three, but she mainly dances for plays and I d-"

"you what?" I asked.

"I direct and aid them if they get hurt." chase added quickly. I nodded looking a head as we walked across the street.

"So you have two jobs huh?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Hmm?"

"you work for your dad right?" I nodded. "so that must be hard on you right?"

"not really, it's pretty easy. I clean, dust, and pack magazines."

"does he make you do it?"

"sometimes, even though I don't want to."

"is he forcing you?" chase asked I was surprised to hear a sharp edge in his voice.

"No." I said slowly. "I just don't like picking up after snooty rich people." he nodded as we headed for the train.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow chase."

"yeah," he replied, looking at me curiously. "good luck with work,"

"thanks. You too." he waved and headed for the stairs as I walked down the street to go to work.

ζ


	7. Chapter 7

First Visions

Sometimes just when you thought things couldn't get worse, it does. I've learned that the hard way, but people who are in that situation; usually those who can get out of it because of their status always seem to get a _get out of jail card_ in the game of life. I would like to change the rules of the game but I can't contact the manufactures, so I need to put up with peoples BS. _Unfortunately_. The next few days were the longest busiest one for me. School for one, but work was the main task, I say, was very irksome for me. Quartz cafe was a nice establishment with pretty laid back but firm owners and easy to work with but jaded co-workers, who seen it all and learned to tolerate business higher ups. Under the care of Rob and his wife Joanne or Jo for short, taught me the ropes of cafe work: making coffee, cleaning/wiping down tables, filling the coffee machines and sugar/creamer packets to taking orders. I enjoyed the cafe, coming from a long boring day of school to the calm espresso and pastry Shoppe made life a little easy… _Except for the costumers.  
_  
"Joice, you got the coffee ready for table twelve?" Rob asked as he entered the mini kitchen where me, Joice a young freshmen attending hunter college and Jo were working, okay and talking about the latest gossip in college life, never knew college could be so exciting but boring at the same time.

"Right here rob." she said lifting two cups of steamy single shot with skim milk, cinnamon and no foam.

"Good be sure Mr. wood gets them tell him their both on the house."

"got it chief." she said an stepped out. Rob let out a breath.

"What a time for the health inspector to come now when business is so busy."

"they call them unexpected for a reason, doll." Jo said kissing him on the cheeks.

"I don't mind doing other things that are unexpected."

"ew." I said. "if you two keep this up the inspector would find another health violation and not just in the food." they chuckled, as I laid a slice of honey ham, with Swiss cheese and a streak of honey mustard before finishing it with a Panini bread and placed it on the Panini grill.

"What are you doing Kida?"

"I'm inventing a new sandwich."

"really?" Jo asked with interest hearing the sizzle of melted cheese hit the closed grill. "what's inside?"

"ham, Swiss, mozzarella cheese, honey mustard and two large slices of pepperoni." I explained.

"Kida you know you should have asked if you could use the ingredients." rob said. I froze.

"Sorry rob, but the stuff you had has been there for weeks and they would have gone bad, then the inspector would have marked it." I said. "besides this is an investment." I opened the grill pulled out the sandwich, plated and cut it in four pieces and lifted it to the married pair. Jo raised an eyebrow, with a shrug she took a cheesy square and took a bit she chew then blinked.

"Its good." she said taking another bite.

"Told ya."

"seriously rob, she's got a point."

"I'm sure. You're still on probation and I need more proof that Kida is-Jo shoved a square in his mouth.

"Shut up and eat." she said, he obeyed as he did his eyes lit up as he swallowed, he looked at me with approval.

"what's the verdict chief?" I asked simply. He took another bite.

"If you can make another one of these and serve it to Mr. wood, I'll take your offer on being my food liaison."

"you got a deal." I said with a smirk. Nine minutes later I walked out the back to the large seating area; the color of what it looked inside a roasted coffee bean and walked to table twelve where a fat cheeked middle age man sat. It wasn't easy getting by, the rush hour hadn't even reach its middle but the store was packed with college kids just coming out from late pop quizzes or just needed a place to study an take advantage of the free wifi, that's what I was doing. I placed the sandwich on Mr. wood table he looked up from his phone.

"Compliments from rob." I said.

"What is it?" he asked eyeing the oozing cheese and honey mustard on the plate.

"Uh it's called chefs leftovers."

"is the ingredients made from leftover food that some one else ate or rotting food?"

"oh no of course not," I said quickly. "nothing but the best for our guests," I added putting in the cafes slogan. "turst me sir the person who made it took great pains to make this.-" actually it just a quick pile up of cold meats, cheeses, and mustard that was starting to turn green, but thats not important.- "enjoy." the man nodded and I left picking up empty dirty cups, saucers, and silverware as I did when I heard a giggle from behind me I waved it away for a moment when it got louder as I wiped down the table.

"I can't believe she's working here now." my back went rigid at the familiar voices.

"I can't. but that's to be expected from her kind." said a booming male voice. "maybe she got the job since she needed extra money to go to school." I tried to focus on the conversation between two college boys discussing star wars movie seven coming to theaters and the premise.

"likely, to bad Malik isn't here to see this." said a girl laughing snidely. "if we had known before maybe he would-

"Kida!" I looked up as Timmy another worker came to me. "you're need in the back rob wants you to get the flavored syrups out the back."

"sure." I said welcome for the distraction. I walked looking at the basin I put the dishes in trying not to look up.

"waitress!" I winced but kept walking. "hey waitress with the basin I'm hungry!" I froze.

"Hello." said another girl. "we need service." oh not what I need. I half turned.

"Hey, how can I help you?" Timmy said and I breathed before heading for the back gratefully.

I think I'll stay here for the rest of high school. I thought placing the bottles of flavored Monin syrups neatly in the cupboards, it took nearly ten minutes to find the boxes, almost causing a near avalanche with a box of splenda sugar and straws. I don't think I can handle being in the same room with the avenue for a whole day let alone an hour. I sighed, as long as I'm not hearing voices both real and fake, although I haven't experienced any in a long time, it had to be stress.

"Kida?" Joice came in pulling off her apron. "I'm heading to class, so can you handle the rest?"

"sure Joice." I say.

"Take this," she handed me a tray. "put five slices of cake: two chocolate, three lemon pound, table, nine wants them."

"sure." I started for the screen, pushed it open and took out the chocolate.

"Ugh, I'll be glad when classes are over." Joice groaned. "you got it lucky kid." I snorted.

"Sure, getting up going to classes at night, partying 'till you drop or puke a lung must be really tough." I said with a smile. She laughed.

"Seriously, that's exceptions you don't have to worry about losing money if you miss two days of class. Speaking of class careful of table nine, there part of the rich high school kids that think they shit gold." I laughed nervously, oh hell. I closed the screen door and headed out the room. I held the tray carefully as I took the dreaded steps to table nine, I really wasn't ready for this, the avenue maybe wrong about a lot of things, but they were right about me serving the rich.

"_Well look who it is_." Alyssa replied as I stepped forward. I swallowed the bile that wanted to come out my mouth.

"Hello." I said calmly eyeing them: Alyssa wearing a blue and white cheerleaders uniform, faith, Wright in the schools jersey, and Troy the same, all had came from practice for the next game they had on Saturday. I didn't know, or care.

"Who ordered the lemon cake?" I asked. Troy, Alyssa, and faith raised a finger, carefully I paced the plates to them, each giving me a snide thank you as of I should be grateful I was serving them. I placed the chocolate beside Wright and was about to hand him, assuming he wanted both.

"That's for Malik." Alyssa said. "he's on his way." I nodded once and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wright said.

"back to work." I said.

"what so soon, you should stay we might need more food."

"we have other waiters here, go ask them."

"we don't want them." faith said with a oily smile. "we want you to serve us."

"we want to give you more experience so if you graduate you know how to serve and treat costumers of our status." she said if not when I graduate.

"yes," I said dryly. "I can't wait to be serving kids who still get allowance from there parents when there in there 30's"

"so you got jokes," Wright said with a smirk. I smiled faintly.

"Better than the jokes you come up with."

"don't disrespect my man," faith snapped.

"it's fine baby."

"she's not worth it." Alyssa replied scornfully. Just then a costumer called and I walked to help her, taking her order, offering a glass of water and suggesting a cup of cocoa-mocha the cafes famous drink which consisted of mocha, cocoa, dark chocolate, cinnamon and whipped cream. She decided to take that. And I walked to the counter handed rob the order.

"Mr. wood loved the sandwich, Kida." he said eagerly.

"That was the plan." I said with a smile.

"I think I'll add your recipe to the menu, when I get a pass."

"he gave you the results?" I asked.

"No, but by the look of it he does." I nodded. "he's almost done can you clean up for him, then you got to get home." I looked at the cafe clock sure enough it was just after six.

"Aww, and I was just basking in the glow of compliments." rob laughed. "Okay." I said and headed for Mr. wood, who was checking his phone with a frown.

"Everything alright Mr. wood?" I asked, just as the door opened letting in the fall breeze.

"Yes, everything was wonderful." he said as Wright called:

"Yo liek over here."

"Is it always this noisy?"

"no sir," I answered feeling my back go cold and not because of the breeze. "It's just after rush hour, usually it's very quite."

"Well that doesn't take away any marks for this inspection tell rob that everything is in shape from top to bottom and the food." he patted his stomach. "was delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"You're welcome-I mean, I'll let them know." he stood up as I started clearing the table and he handed me a ten with a wink. I thanked him before he walked out the store I was just putting the dishes in the basin and went to the next empty table when my eyes started to go blurry. I shook my head but the blurriness kept coming. _What the?_

In that moment it felt like my soul was being pushed by a wave I tried to shake off the feeling but I couldn't I looked ahead of me, then the room, the people, the noise disappeared! I wasn't moving but I felt the ground under me vanish. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I wanted to call rob but I was frozen!

_What's happening!?_ I thought as I thought this the darkness began to fade and I was standing in a bed room. Another room! I looked at the large canopy bed with red curtains, mahogany dresser and night table, where am I? Mr. wood came into the room looking the way he did when he came: same pinstripe suit everything except...he was wearing his wedding band when he came in, _his band was gone_. I looked around me surprised. Was I in his home or hotel. I didn't want to be here I wanted to get out but where was out?

"Mr. wood?" I called.

_"George." I started turning to see a pretty red head in a grey suit entered the room I froze expecting her to see me as she walked forward and... Walked right though me! I felt my body fast everything was there but-oh no! I'm a ghost! I screamed. How do this happen!? Was it poison a sniper rife or worse! 2012 came early! Aaaahhh!_

"George." I woke from my mid-teen crisis and turned to stare as the girl sat beside George who stroke her hair.

"You were great today my intern." he replied. Intern?

"there's still plenty to do, but that can wait." she added seductively.

"Yes it can." she leaned forward and kissed him! I froze. Holy crap!

"how long do we have the hotel for?" the girl asked.

"Five hours." George said pulling off her suit jacket. "my next inspection is not for six hours, the cafe doesn't even know I'm coming, it gives me a chance to get away while Haddie is at the hospital, so in between she thinks I'm at work so when she comes home I won't have to make an excuse."

"very good plan. The old cow won't suspect a thing," he grinned.

"Less talk," he replied. "more clothes removed." she obeyed. What the- oh no! I turned away I got to get out of here!

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone get me out of here!" I turned and saw him pull off the ring and left it on the night stand beside the clock that gave the date and time. I stared at it just as George was about to thrust himself into his mistress when I saw the time. 10:15 am, sept. 20. Just eight hours ago. 

Within that moment a force pushed me back the room, the bitch and bastard, everything, vanished, my vision cleared and I was back in the cafe. I gasped looking around: everyone was just as I left. People ate, talked on their phones and friends. But how did I...

"Kida!" I jumped when a hand laid on my shoulder I looked up at Jo.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "you were staring in to space for so long I thought you had were in paralysis."

"W-was I?" I breathed I glanced at the clock it was just two minutes after six but it felt like I was at that place for almost twenty. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but do you feel alright you look sick."

"no just tired." and maybe a little sick after I just witness something no girl should witness and I'm not tabling about the lack of marital commitment.

"I'm fine Jo." I said. "oh uh Mr. ge-wood said that the meal and store is up to par." she nodded then frowned.

"I'm glad he's gone. That man has no regard for anyone."

"why?" I asked as I followed her with the basin to the back.

"I heard rumors he's been cheating on his wife, while his wife works hard to take care of premature infants-it's just sick."

"_cheating_." I mumbled, or maybe it was a squeak.

"I know its probably rumors in the food business, but I heard he has a thing for young women and girls so be careful with that man if you are walking home tonight." I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." I started packing the dishes in the washing machine trying to digest this new information. If that was true, I hope cops would be inspecting Mr. woods cheating ass! Taking off my apron I hung it up on the hook, grabbed my bag and coat putting it on as I did.

"Bye Jo, rob." I said. They gave a goodnight in unison as I head down the room passing the avenue, who chuckled. Go home. I thought, as I heard Alyssa replied:

"_I got the photos of her, maybe we should post it on twitter so everyone could see."  
_  
I walked down the block after getting off the bus half an hour later, tired but wary of today's odd events. School was fine, I did my lessons and answered questions; at least I didn't get snide comments from most of my teachers now, although Mr. E suggested that I concentrate on Hester Prynne being back handed by the Puritan settlers instead of having my head in the clouds. Everyone had left me alone, but the avenue still likes to call me names. _At least it wasn't the scarlet S now_. Chase was, well chase. He was still interesting to talk to, he told me his inventions, about his spare time playing computer games, but mostly he read comic books lots and lots of comic books. He also enjoyed one thing I never expected. He did cos-play. I thought that was cool! He didn't do as often since he came to New York but he enjoyed dressing up as a Final Fantasy character.

"I would never had expected it from you." I told him when he said it.

"Believe it. I'm not into Manga but I enjoy a few of the games, so why not try cos-play."

"I'll show you good Manga and anime, you'll be surprised."

"I'll keep that in mind, if you get into comics."

"I'll try but I really don't need to know what I already do know…"

I yawned glancing at my clock just after seven, dad was home and he said he would order out when I got home. Just as I turned a corner I heard a loud barking I turned and stared at the small sandy dog run, before stopping beside me with a happy bark.

"Minnie," I said just then two cops came forward breathless as I knelt down and petted her.

"hey you! Kid!" they said. "this your dog?" I looked at the cops.

"How did you get out lil mama?" I asked her, she licked my hand and I felt the odd tugging again. NO! I tried to fight the wave of dizziness again! I won't go back to that hotel! I don't want to know what happened!?

"hey!" I looked up with a start the wave pushed back from me.

"I'm sorry officers," I said. "I wasn't paying attention you were saying?"

"Is this your dog?"

"she wouldn't have come to me if she wasn't my dog would she." the cop on the right with short cut hair frowned at me.

"then if this is your dog why weren't you responsible for it."

"She." I corrected bluntly. "and to answer the first question I was at work, my dad must had accidentally left the door open and minnie got out, she does this a lot, despite the fact I had walked her this morning." I picked Minnie up she snuggled close to me and barked at the men with a growl.

"how do we know she's really your dog?" demanded the other cop.

"she came to me."

"dogs can go to any one." I didn't answer but took a deep breath as I felt the tug, but it wasn't as strong. Maybe it explains what happened next left me baffled and sure that Minnie is a very unique dog.

"Minnie is 7 years old," I said calmly, my voice going languid, dad always said I did that when I'm hiding my emotions like a therapist. "she was born in a puppy ranch in Penn. and raised there for six weeks until the ranch burned down in a mysterious fire and she was rescued, along with her seven siblings. Sadly the father and mother didn't survive, Minnie has a burn mark under her belly but has healed so you can't see it, she's doesn't eat dry dog food but she prefers human food like rice and also sushi." I stopped there for that was all I could get about the dog. The cops stared, well I proved my case.

"Can I go now officer." I said. "I know Minnie's hungry and I want to get her home." They didn't answer for a moment they eyed one another before looking at me, finally the short haired guy nodded.

"alright." he said. "but try not to lose her alright."

"of course." I turned and walked down the street with a smile.

"They fell for it," I whispered to her Minnie barked as I passed a pet shop, I went in quickly and bought a bone for her with my ten dollars, I was putting that pricks money to good use. Minnie ate the bone happily as we entered the apartment and was walking down the hall to my floor, I was just passing chess's door when it opened and..._ech_! I stood awkwardly in mid step whilst Minnie chewed on her bone.

"Dad?" I said. Dad stood frozen in place as he stared at me, he didn't anticipated in seeing me, as I was seeing him coming out chess house.

"H-honey." he gasped. "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I replied.

"Uh..."

"Jess, you forgot your—" chess froze when she saw me at the door, it wasn't everyday when you saw your dad and the neighbor in the same apartment. "h-hi sweetie." she said. I nodded once eyeing her and dad.

"Uhm if this is a bad time I can—" I started.

"N-no Kida it's not like that!" dad said, he stopped breathing heavy as if he ran ten miles.

"I invited your father to talk." Chess explained. "he had brought me a bottle of wine to welcome me- she nudged him with a grin-" how did you know that I enjoy rosès?"

"Dads a detective." I said before he could reply. "he has a gift of knowing these things." dad nodded vigorously then noticed what I was holding.

"How did you get Minnie?"

"Minnie came to me when I was walking home." I explained. "the cops would have taken her away so I said she was mine."

"Kida, that's not right to do that. You have to respect cops." I snorted.

"_I will when they start apologizing._" dad sighed, chess eyed him, he shook his head and smiled.

"as long as you're not hurt."

"Nope." just then the door to the elevator opened and Mr. Browne came into hall, he looked, desperate, and sad, but he grinned with happiness when he saw his beloved pug.

"Minnie!" he crowed. Minnie barked jumping up and down in my arms, I  
lifted her in to his arms she licked his face. "where did you find her. I've been searching for her for hours."

"she came to me."

"Thank you, Kida!" I smiled.

"No problem. Just be sure to get Minnie tracked next time." he nodded before saying goodnight to dad and chess with a grin before going inside his house. dad cleared his throat.

"I guess a little lie couldn't kill any one, I'm glad you did what you did Kida." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I said. I swore I thought I saw chess frown.

"Thanks again Jess, I hope you can tell me more about your work." Chess said. Dad smiled.

"My pleasure." he said walking out the house as I opened our door and waved bye to her. Once inside I closed the door and kicked off my shoes.

"how was your day, Kida?" dad said. I looked at him with a shrug.

"Alright," I said slowly. "how was yours?"

"Good." he mumbled. "it was great!" he stopped and let out a breath. "Kida?"

"Hmm."

"It's not what you think."

"Think what daddy." I said innocently.

"You know what I mean." I didn't answer but walked down the hall, he followed behind taking off his coat as he did.

"Dad you don't have to explain anything to me."

"I do," he said firmly. "what you saw wasn't what you think," I sat down on the kitchen stool I crossed my arms over my chest.

"then why were you at chess house?" I said.

"I went to give her a welcome to the neighborhood gift, you know a bottle of wine." I sighed. "She just came home from work, what did you want me to do leave it on her door step I..."he trailed off.

"dad, I'm not mad." I said.

"No, I know you're not, but you gave me those looks that say I don't trust you for one minute." he grinned.

"I got that from you."

"no you got that from your mama. She could always get an answer from me with that look." he chuckled his eyes drifted as he thought of her. I smiled too, then relaxed my poise, it was clear he didn't have time to worry about his romantic life, but...

"so you just talked." I said. "about what?" dad shrugged as he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Sunkist soda.

"Only about life, her career, she says she sees you sometimes when she's driving to work."

"hmm. I've never seen her."

"maybe you will someday." dad said as he took a gulp of the orange soda, he yawned. "so how was school?"

"the same I guess."

"you're not getting tease are you?"

"no dad, not as much." he nodded slowly his eyes tense for a moment. "dad?"

"yes." I hesitated, I wanted to bring up what I saw today at the cafe with the health inspector, but how could I bring up the subject:

"Hey daddy, I just saw a man cheating on his wife, with a younger woman, while I was cleaning up dirty dishes." _yeah_ that sounds weird now when I put in those terms.

"what's for dinner?" I said. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure, I don't feel like cooking tonight so, let's order pizza." I nodded.

"You look tired." I remarked. Dad yawned a I followed him to his master bedroom: a large spacious bed sat in the middle covered with dark brown sheets and mounds of pillows beside the bed was the bed table that held a small lamp where he read books, files or worked on his detective novels in his spare time. What no one else knew was in the draws dad kept a 9mm Glock for emergencies, as well as a stun gun and fold away hunters knife he kept "just in case." I sat down on dad's sofa near the window as he went in to his walk in closet, I lifted my knees to my chest and stared at the room.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" dad asked in the room.

"Anything's fine." I said. "but can we buffalo wings, and cinnamon sticks-I need the strength for tomorrow." dad laughed.

"You sound like you're preparing for a fight."

"that was last week." I replied dryly. "this week it's war."

"well, whatever it is, please don't get into something dangerous or scandalous." I'll try not to count today or two weeks ago as scandalous.

"_Sure dad._" I said as he came out with a clean white vest, and boxer shorts.


	8. Chapter 8

_Past clashes, and Probation classes_

_Flashback_

_The season is drawing to a close._ I thought gazing at the setting sunset of the city. I sighed enjoying the slightly cool breeze foretelling the end of summer vacation and the beginning of fall duties. School would start soon like it always had, but this was different. Warm arms wrap around my waist; I closed my eyes detecting another but very familiar body.

_"You're not so hard to sneak up on." _his voice hot in my ear blowing my hair a little as he pushed back a lock of it behind my left ear.

"I knew you would come out and find me." I said my eyes still closed. "It's not easy to find me in your _own_ house." he chuckled and I feel his touch gently graze my bare shoulders.

"It's not the first time people have gotten lost." he said. "Once when dad invited the Mayor for dinner, he had to tie is tie just to retrace his steps." I laughed opening my eyes as I did to stare.

"The mayor must have been an interesting guest."

"No. The rich are all the same. Highly branded, _lowly sensible_." I smirked, turning around fully to stare into Malik's hazel eyes, which by the light of the reflecting sunlight made it look like the flecks of light hazel become golden.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"No, why should I." he shrugged. "Unless you are?" he teased.

"I'm not nervous. Going to school is one thing." I said. "But going to the most prestigious private high school: where the richest of the rich take there children then yeah, maybe I'm a-little nervous." we both laughed lightly, Malik lifted a hand to the small of my back.

"You'll be fine." he said after a moment's silence. "you don't need to worry about fitting in, you met half the kids in the school on the yacht everyone likes you already."

"That was because I almost pushed myself off the boat, and would have brought everyone down with me."

"That and the fact you got Alyssa's three thousand dollar dress soaked in shrimp cocktail sauce and melted butter."

"I have no regrets." I said proudly. He chuckled.

"She was asking for it,"

"She doesn't like me," I said. "She seems pretty bitter."

"That's because she is. No one can't forget what she did when you were at Serabeth's. She's no better than her Botox mom."

"_Hmmm_." I said.

"Whatever her problems are, she won't get to you. You'll be safe with me in your class."

"Oh really." I raised an eyebrow. "And did daddy Boardman help get you into all those classes?" Malik laughed.

"I may have slipped something, but it's for a good cause. Couples don't leave each other, especially when they're new in school." I laughed then lifted a hand to his cheek feeling the smooth warmth of his skin.

"_This is the first time you ever said that._" I said with a shy smile.

"You're the first person I ever admitted to."

"Is it a bad thing?"Malik shook his head once. He leaned forward and laid his lips to mine. I felt like I was floating when I answered his kiss.

"No..." he whispered, pulling away from me slightly. _"...It feels right..._" I looked up at him before I could answer; to tell him the truth… _everything goes __**black**__!_ I stood in the darkness stunned, looking wildly where I am.

_Lucid dream/flashback_

"Malik!" I called.

"**Why can't you leave me alone!?**" I spun around but there was no one there, except his voice. "I told you its over, you're just like what others said you were!"

"That's not true!" my voice screamed, although I wasn't talking it rang in the darkness behind me. "I never asked for this, all I want is to make things right for us-don't you see!? _I love you_!"

"_Why did you wait to say it now?_"

"I-"

"Why didn't you say it before we did this!" Malik replied his voice was cold, impassive...

His eyes dark... (Even in the darkness, I could still see them _so clearly_.)

I couldn't speak.

"My family was right about you... You're nothing but a troubled commoner."

"I...I thought you knew me... I told you all my secrets... I thought you loved me?"

Silence…

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." he said coldly. The darkness under me gave way and I felt my body plummet.

"_Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo_!" I screamed.

_End of flashback_

I hit the bed with a bounce my eyes opened wide as I bounced on the bed again.

_What the...?_ Was all I managed before hitting face first on the floor! Thankfully, my third pillow was on the ground that broke my fall. I groaned turning on my back to sit up, trying to fight the shakes from the impact bed sheets tangled around my legs and body like a vice, as I breathed taking in deep breathes and letting it out.

_He still doesn't know_. I felt myself shake not from the fall. _He was right about me, I am a troubled commoner_. I shuddered but tried to let it go. That was a long time ago. I promised to never look back on the past. I sighed feeling the shakes leave my body, as I opened my eyes and stared, my room came into focus to let me see the my pop up hamper, my computer work desk and closed closet. _At least it was all a dream_. I thought. I looked down then frowned, I was still knotted up in my sheets; with a growl I pulled and wriggled my way free, throwing the sheets on the bed and laid down with a grunt. I need to lay off the spicy wings they're the reason why I get nightmares..._but just during the weekdays_, I thought as I closed my eyes and tried to doze.

"Kida!" I jumped again as a knock came from the door. "Kida, aren't you dressed yet? You're going to be late." I groaned as the door opened. Dad peeked his head in his hair was a tousled mess but that was normal as I sat up my eyes groggy.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked entering the room. Before I could answer he walked toward me and touched my forehead feeling for a fever.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked.

"No dad." I said. "I'm fine. It's just the usual."

"The dreams?"

"Yes." Dad nodded slowly.

"_You were falling again?_" I nodded. "_And you fell off the bed._" I nodded but the truth was I didn't feel myself roll off the bed.

"It happened so fast." I said softly. Dad removed his hand from my head.

"Dreams do that to everyone." he said quietly. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really. Maybe my boobs since I landed face first." I said with smirk, dad winced but nodded.

"I can't give any suggestions for you except put ice or drink sugar water." I chuckled as he walked to the door. "Get ready, it's already 7:30 and it would take 20 minutes to catch the next bus." I groaned.

"Can't I stay home?" I asked.

"I already gave you the offer and you declined it. I'm not making another."

"**_Uuuuuggggghhhhh_**!" I moaned the kicked off the sheets angrily I stomped passed dad to go to the bathroom, as I closed the door. I swore I heard him laughing.

Twenty minutes later thoroughly rushed, tired and hungry. I skipped breakfast. I was riding my way to school, okay Dad had to drive me but you get my point. I yawned half closing my eyes as he drove by Lexington ave.

"Still tired?" dad asked. I grunted. "Well, it's Friday just a seven more hours and it's the weekend...until you have to do it again." he laughed.

"Ha ha." I said. "why are you so happy about its morning don't you have a client to take care of?"

"Nope. Got the day off."

"Lucky you. Me I have to go to a school of rich fat and horny cats."

"Try working for three of them in one week Kida. Trust me you got it lucky." dad grunted so did I. "I still have Ms Hayman's case to work on. Her husband still won't admit he's been hiding a love child with his sister in law."

"Maybe he believes it himself." I said.

"_He does_." dad said in a low voice. "But he's to much of a coward to admit it. He thinks it would go away, he doesn't want to lose his wife, _but he already has_." dad sighed. "I don't see this world getting better, but I'm glad the truth gets out when it does." he smiled as he turned a corner.

"I hope I could do the jobs you do dad." I said opening my eyes fully.

"Not my cases I hope, but thanks for the compliment." I laughed as I looked at the window to see chase coming out of the bushes looking tired. "_Chase_." I say.

"Who?" dad said he parked the car a foot from the bus stop. I opened the door as chase started looking side to side for any of his entourage.

"Chase!" I said. Chase took a moment then grinned.

"Hey Kida," he said.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he shook off more leaves from his coat.

"Another stampede of horny Tweens." he said with a sigh. I blinked.

"The same one?"

"No. But I wish it was, these girls came armed with digital cameras."

"Hmm that's definitely an upgrade. Just be glad you don't see yourself on any memes or YouTube."

"_Ooohh, I can't go threw that again._" chase groaned. I laughed as he looked up and noticed my dad who stepped out of the car and stood beside me.

"Dad." I said. "This is chase, remember I told you about him." dad nodded and lifted a hand to him.

"Nice to finally meet you chase." he said politely. Chase hesitated, for 6'3 my dad towered over him like an imposing giant, he does that a lot weither intentional or not. Right now, I couldn't tell. Chase took a step forward lifting a hand and shook his.

"Nice to meet you too sir." he said respectfully.

"I hear a lot of things about you from my daughter." dad said. "A lot of good things."

"Thank you. I heard a lot about you too sir," dad nodded.

"Good things I trust. My daughter has a tendency of spreading memoirs about my part time hobbies."

"I do not!" I said, dad laughed so did Chase as they let go of there hand shake.

"Of course not honey, that's my job, especially memoirs when you got your foot stuck in the toilet!"

"That's not funny you know I was checking if you can really get sucked into the sewers!" Chase chuckled.

"You sound like my mom. She always wants to tell people stories about me." Chase said.

"Remind me to ask your mom to tell me about them." I said. Chase eyes widen with shock.

"_You wouldn't?_" I smirked. Dad chuckled.

"Looks like you had a bad morning." he said eyeing Chase who groaned.

"You can say that." Chase replied. "But I can get through this."

"You must have saved a lot of girls last night then." I said.

"Yes. I don't know how they keep finding me though."

"You should try changing your coat chase." dad said. Chase looked at him with surprise, so did I, but I knew it was detective dad in motion.

"How did you know I." chase started.

"The coat." Dad pointed to a long torn seam on his right shoulder. "It was sown by a dry cleaner as well as washed, my guess about two days ago. When the girls saw you; they grabbed onto your coat even as you pulled carefully but they pulled harder, causing your coat to rip downward, someone about 5'1 110lbs. It wasn't the first time you had to get it fixed, but I think it's best you change coats for now it might help if you kept two coats in your locker just in case." Chase stared at dad stunned his mouth half open in disbelief. I smiled at dad as Chase stared at me, I nodded. _Yeah, that's my dad_.

"_Wow_." he said. "I-I'll keep that in mind sir, thanks Mr. Mortis." Dad shrugged.

"It's what I do." he said. "It comes with the job." he tapped his forehead. Chase laughed. Just in that moment the school bus drove past us and let out the kids.

"It's almost time for class." dad said. "Have a good day today Kida." dad leaned forward and kissed my cheeks.

"Dad!" I cried.

"What you like when I do that."

"Not in front of Chase." I grumbled.

"Ha! That's payback for seeing me!" Chase crowed. I blew a raspberry at him.

"Nice to meet you, chase." dad said. "I'm glad you're friends with my daughter." he nodded. "And whatever news you've heard, just know_ some people shouldn't jump to conclusions_." Chase blinked before he or I could ask dad turned walked around the driver seat and drove off.

"What was that about?" I asked chase, he didn't answer but he suddenly looked pale. He gulped.

"I was about to ask you the same question." he said. I shrugged.

"My dad says things that even I don't get he's a puzzle that's what I can say." I grinned as me and Chase walked to the schools staircase where the kids chatted and the Avenue talked I tried not to look up at them.

"Hey," I said. "Haven't seen you all day at lunch yesterday."

"oh I was busy with something. I had to stay to help Mr. Lee sweep up the leaves I brought in after my attack."

"You really need to not bring your girlfriends to school."

"They're not my girlfriends!" Chase exclaimed. "I just don't know how they keep finding me."

"That's a mystery." I murmured as a long black limo pulled into view of the school, the driver came out walked to the back and opened the door to reveal... I frowned as Alyssa stepped out taking the drivers hand as she came out primly in name brand jeans, top and hand bag, which the rich use as a bag pack. Malik was not to far behind navy blue blazer and all as he stepped out, I crossed my arms as chase watched with interest.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Adler." Alyssa said brightly. Mr. Adler shifted and grinned at her.

"No problem Alyssa, anytime."

"How about tomorrow? You know Malik needs to ride in style for the big game tomorrow." Malik smirked as well as his dad.

"_That can be arranged_." he said with a nod. Alyssa grinned before walking to the rest of the avenue waited.

"I'll see you later dad." Malik said.

"Sure thing son, after this asinine meeting is over. I'll see how you're making progress in club." Malik nodded once before shutting the door. He turned as soon as the car drove away and seeing us he frowned slightly before walking to the others.

"It doesn't get old does it?" chase mused.

"No… _It doesn't._" I said, trying not to think about this morning.

"I don't think he likes me very much, especially after last week when I beat him and Alyssa in badminton."

"They'll live. You forget these guys play polo in the summer, they don't care to play the game they just don't like losing in a poor mans sport."

"But it's for rich people too."

"Yes but not for the pop-geois." I replied. Chase chuckled.

"He seems to give you the evil eye more than me." I frowned.

"You know why." I said in a low voice. "We dated. It didn't end well on good terms."

"I get that. I just...I just want to know the **_truth_**." I looked at him for a long time so long that chase look uncomfortable, he sifted foot to foot nervously.

"When the time comes, you'll know the truth." I said calmly. "But for now, I can't live to tell _this_ truth." he looked at me with knitted eyebrows fir a moment before they pulled away relaxed, finally he shrugged.

"Whatever will be will be, I guess." he replied.

"Excuse me." in that moment I looked down chase looked down to see a small girl between four or five years old dressed in the frost green and brown pre-school uniform. The school broke up into a private elementary school of rich offspring grows into spoiled brats and eventual the pop-geois. The little girl had large blue eyes and blond hair and a huge dimpled grin that show her tiny baby teeth including missing gap of her front teeth.

"Yes." Chase said looking surprised at the child.

"A-are you...Mr. chase?" the child asked innocently.

"Uh yes I am." then he blinked. "Lemony!" I looked at him surprised as the girl nodded.

"You know her?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Uhm yea she was at my moms play and..."he trailed off looking back to the girl.

"_I knew I'll find you!_" the girl beamed as Chase knelt down to her level, she lifted a decorative bag and handed it to him. "This is for you." now a group of kids including the avenue were staring at us.

"Uh thank you honey." he said with a smile, taking the bag.

"Do you like Kit Kats?" the child asked. "My daddy helped me get it." I eyed the bag and saw it was full of Kit Kats and other chocolate bars. "It's a thank you gift for dancing with me."

"I sure do!" Chase beamed. "Thank you Lemony and I'm glad you came to the show." she nodded then with a smile she ran away to the children's playground. Chase stood up.

"What was that about?" I said eyeing him, Chase smiled shyly.

"Just a girl I know," he said airily. "I didn't know she went here too." he murmured to himself before grinning down at his bag as he opened it. "Oh boy Crunch bars!" taking a bar and started opening it.

"So she's just a friend eh?" I asked as he started munching.

"Of course what kind of guy do you take me for-want a Kit Kat?" he lifted the open bag to me and I saw the different assortments, my mouth watered.

"Hey chase." we looked up to see Troy, Faith, Wright, Ben, Alyssa and Malik come forward.

"What's with the kid?" Chase swallowed on his crunch bar.

"Why, does it bother you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know you were into young girls." Ben replied.

"I'm not a pedophile if that's what you're saying! I just know her from my moms work."

"And what's that?" demanded Wright. He shrugged.

"Should it matter? Like it concerns you." Chase replied coolly, it surprised me since during this whole week he never spoke like well...Wright clenched his hands into fists.

"It's just we notice you a lot with different girls." Alyssa replied. "Last week, you were walking with a Russian girl whose father sells diamonds to the highest bidder. _We didn't know how much_ _well suited people you hung out with._"

Oh right, did I mention that Chase has been tracked by the Avenue. Since then, _allegedly_ Alyssa and the rest of the girls saw that Chase might be qualified to join the Avenue. "You just need to get rid of the dead weight to come join us." She explained last week which I swear made my blood pressure spike, thankfully I had no more nose bleeds or hearing other voices during those days until now...

"I don't hang out with them." chase said. "They just know my mom that's all. I'm just along for the ride." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Along for the ride. What the hell kind of job your mom does?" Troy asked.

"It's him!" we all looked up to see a group of middle school girls standing beside each other each hold notebooks, fancy decorative bags, balloons, and...Was that cupcakes?

"The fuc-"Wright started when the girls lunged. The avenue jumped back as the gels crowded around chase squealing shrilly, and burying him with boobs and fandom. I could only stare.

"It's really you!"

"I told you girls I saw him, I can't believe _the raven_ goes to school a mile from us!" the girls shrilled loudly as others asked for his autograph, and offered him gifts.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please!" Chase gasped they back away but stared as if he was Beiber. "Please one at a time."

"I can't believe it. The raven is so hot!"

"Except." one girl made a grab and he jumped back causing his glasses to fall from his face before they could shatter I grabbed them before they hit the ground. The girls sighed rapturously. "That's so much better."

"All he needs is his mask, but he's too beautiful to cover his face." Chase blanched.

"Th-thanks ladies. But if you don't mind me asking." chase said clearing his throat, as me and half the school stared at Chase's popularity. "Why are you here?"

"You mean you don't want us to stay?" a girl asked her eyes going weepy, half the other girls did the same thing; remind me to learn to do that.

"No no! I'm glad to see you lovely ladies again." he said his voice turning seductive making the girls squeal. "I just didn't expect for you to find me so fast, I thought you were all exhausted with me after last night. I'm surprised you came for round two." one girl nearly fainted next to her best friend, as the high school kids whispered to each other.

"Please Raven," one girl asked. "Please take these gifts I bought them this morning with daddies Amex, I heard you love cookies!"

"And chocolate!" said another. Chase stepped back lifting both hands.

"Ladies, I can't accept them."

"_Why?_" they asked in unison.

"Uhm...because..." Chase mumbled. He looked at me for help, so did the other girls.

"_You're dating!_" all the girls went awww! In a chores of grief while some came to me demanding questions about Chase.

"_Does he dance for you privately?_"

"_Are you his prima ballerina?_"

"His...what?" I said. Everyone stared.

"Are you dating Chase!?" they demanded.

"Actually." Chase said smoothly. "me and my _honey_ were just discussing that and we decided that-

"_Of course not!_" Chase froze. Everyone stared at me, then him. "I was just telling you **_honey_**, how sad it was that you're all alone and in need of a girlfriend and fortunately for you ladies." I grinned at Chase as his mouth hung open. "He's single so-_he's all yours__**!**_"

"**_Kkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**" was their reply each girl lunged for Chase, tugging at his clothes and enveloping him with fan girl glee. I sighed in relief. Malik stared as the kids carried chase away before looking at me stunned, I pulled out my Kit Kat, turned around, and headed for class.

The morning was unusual for me and not because Chase had been missing for three periods. Today was different because school was a buzzed with Chase and his fan girls. Half of the freshmen and sophomores whispered about this morning, getting more excited about Chase and wanting to get to know him. Especially the avenue, who now took a greater interest in Chase. _I was worried_.

"Can you believe how chase acted with those girls?" a girl name Hilary asked. "He must know his way around Tweens."

"Like the Twilight Saga." Faith agreed. "What ever his secret life is I want to know."

"Babe you're not serious!" Wright demanded angrily. "Chase is probably a man whore; he must get paid to...what they say?"

"I heard dancing." Alyssa said. "Is he an exotic dancer? I scene them on my moms jobs-they even give private lessons if you pay them well." she added silkily.

"I hope you're not thinking of taking them." Malik said coolly.

"Jealous Malik, hmm?" I rolled my eyes as I reread Shojo beat for the fourth time. The suspense was killing me to know what happened next in the seraphim Series! Just then my book was snatched from my grip; I looked up and saw Alyssa sneer at me as she waved the book above my head.

"What's your problem?!" I demanded.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, slut?" she replied. "If you got your nose out of this- she glanced at the title- "Shojo beat then maybe you would answer when spoken too, Kida."

"Well ask instead of grabbing my book!" I stood up. "Give it back!"

"Answer the question first- what do you know about Chase?"

"Nothing! Now give it back!" I snatched the book before she could throw it across the room and sat down.

"You must know something." she demanded.

"You hang out with him." Faith replied. "and he stays with you, for some odd reason." I glared, suddenly feeling another tug of my mind. _Shit I am not doing this again!_ I tried to focus on Alyssa's response.

"Chase must tell you things, he wouldn't tell it to us. So what is his secret?!" she asked. I let out a breath trying to pull back, this wave was getting strong and it was coming from Alyssa especially, why was that?

"If I knew his secret." I spoke calmly. "If I somehow _knew_ that Chase was a playboy behind closed doors, why on earth would I tell you? So you can what? Put him against me like you did half the school." there was a long silence everyone stared at me so long I thought they would turn to stone. Alyssa woke up.

"_You bitch_!" she lifted a hand to slap me when..._a hand grabbed hers_. She looked up. So did I to see Malik who stood up calmly deflecting her.

"_Lay off Alyssa._" he said. No one answered.

"But, she." Alyssa started, he shook his head.

"It's not worth it..._she's not worth it_." he glanced at me, then turned back and sat down just as Mr. Lee, the math teacher came into the room and called the class to order. I watched Malik for a long time, even as he wrapped an arm around Alyssa's waist, why would he... (mini flashback quote.) _Troubled commoner_.(end of mini flashback quote) I shook my head taking down more notes. _Of course_, I thought. _It's just how it is_.

I walked out of math class wearily but mind tugged free as I walked down the hall for gym, just stopping to open my locker to put my stuff away. Heavy breathing welcomed me, slowly I closed the door ajar to see...

"Well, you look like you had a good time." I said with a smile. Chase stared green eyes dilated that it almost looked black as he breathed heavily, his clothes wrinkled but at least not covered in lipstick smudges.

"**You!**" he gasped.

"_Me._"

"**_Why did you do this!?_**" chase exclaimed.

"Do what?" I shrugged.

"the girls, **_outside_**." he empathize on outside. "why did you let them know I was-

"I don't know." I said.

"But you could have pretended-

"I'm not a good liar when it comes to dating, Chase," I replied. "besides, you're the one who was using your smooth moves on those girls, I was giving them what they wanted-

"By chasing me down two miles!?"

"No," I said. Chase groaned an slumped to the floor. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"_Nooo_." he moaned. I stared then knelt down beside him.

"Were they really that bad to you?-if they were, I apologize." Chase shook his head.

"That's not necessary." Chase sighed. "I'm sorry Kida, I shouldn't have made them look at you that way I..." he trailed off. I grinned.

"It was interesting." I said. "but I'm not mad,"

"You're not?"

"No. But do that again and I'll won't hesitate on trying your smooth moves on pre-schooler's." something in my face must have made Chase scared because he nodded fast.

"I swear." he said then laughed. I smiled as we stood up; I opened my locker again and pulled out his bag.

"Here," I said handing it to him. "Thanks for the kit-Kat's." he took the bag.

"You can have more if you want, the girls did leave me more treats." he smiled. I handed him his glasses.

"I hope that's all they gave you." I said with a smirk, Chase chuckled as we walked down the hall, pocketing his glasses as he did.

"Think I'll take your dads advice about the coat thing."

"You should." Chase nodded.

"Your dad seems pretty cool."

"Thank you." I said. "He looks intimidating at times but he's a marshmallow."

"Hmm." Chase murmured.

"So what are you doing for the weekend?"

"Nothing, I'm working tomorrow but it's just for the day at the cafe, usually me and dad just watch movies, order out or read."

"That's it?"

"What'd you expect?"

"Well uhm, your dads a detective doesn't he fight crime or has to go save NYC?" Chase asked.

"No, that's the last thing the city needs. They have thousands of them already; dad doesn't need to work for them."

"You sound pissed at the cops?" Chase said looking at me. I shrugged.

"If you knew how cops act around _NY's exclusive_ then you see why I'm a little _pissed_." Chase stared.

"Kida?"

"Hmm?"

"Is...is your dad a...does he tell you the truth?" I stopped at mid-step it's just a moment, before taking a step forward.

"Of course he does," I said. "There are things he can't tell me, but yes-" I looked up at Chase. "_He tells the truth_." Chase nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to here it from you, and not from what the avenue or other people tell me." I nodded then smiled, we walked in silence the rest of the way before splitting to go change for gym.

I'll be glad to go to library after lunch. I thought walking out of the locker room; no one bothered to whisper gossip about me although I heard Alyssa say:

"_Malik knows how to handle a situation, no matter how true it is or not._" I sighed as I opened the door to the empty gym, except for one. Chase stood at the far corner of the gym near the balance beam where extra space for the cheerleader to practice stood Chase, bending to his knees then standing with one hand on a walled pole. His face was very concentrated as he listened to music on his Bluetooth earphones: his own invention, he let me try out a few days ago. Chase stood erect letting go of the bar and lifted his hands in front of him and spun on his right foot, it was so smooth even as he jumped before landing on the balls of his feet and stopped. All this he did with his eyes closed when he finally opened them, I was sitting on the beam watching him with calm amazement. Chase jumped.

"_Ahh_!" he cried. "what are you doing!?"

"I was watching." I said. Chase cheeks went red. "I didn't know you could do that. You're very graceful for a boy." Chase smiled nervously.

"You can continue." I added earnestly. "I won't tell anyone, I swear." Chase nodded.

"I believe you." he said but he rested his back on the wall.

"I never showed anyone that before, only my mom...and _you_." he looked away.

"I didn't know you were a dancer? You always say that you're just helping out your mom, not that—"

"It's just a gig." Chase murmured. I stood up on the beam carefully Chase looked at me as I did.

"Gig or not. I think it's cool what you did even if it was just a moment." I said, I started walking on the beam; Chase leaned off the wall and walked near the beam as I walked across it.

"Same here for you." he said. "You still amaze me when you do that." I felt my cheeks go warm as I half turned on the edge.

"Not many people see me do this. Not even dad." I said quietly,

"I'm sure your mom does then." Chase said.

"Yeah, _maybe_." I decided to change the subject. "Hey, do you want to come over on Sunday?" I asked. Chase looked at me surprised.

"Ech?"

"Do you want to come over?" I asked again. "I know it's an odd question but-_it's not a date!_" I added as he still stared thunderstruck.

"I-I know it's just. No girl hasn't asked me that before." Chase chuckled.

"Look, if you're busy I get it, it was just a suggest-

"I'd like that." Chase said with a grin. I nodded smiling too.

"My dad would be home since he has the weekend off, so I'll text you to let you know if it's okay."

"Of course. Baby girl has to ask her daddy for a play date." Chase cooed teasingly, I rolled my eyes as the kids started to come into the gym, coach brine had not arrived yet, so they started chatting with each other, while some were watching us, but mostly Chase.

"You seem to become popular with the ladies, Mr. Oliver." I teased, Chase half smiled.

"It's not the first time or the last time that's gonna happen. You should be popular too." I grimaced.

"I had enough popularity for one lifetime."

"One day we got to show each other our moves." Chase said with a wink.

"Sure, when I start growing a pair of wings, I'll get back to you." I laughed. Alyssa walked forward with faith and her cheerleader pals behind.

"We need this spot." she said. Chase raised and eyebrow.

"What happened to please and thank you's?" he grumbled.

"We don't need them in this gym, now get out of the way- we girls have to practice for the big game tomorrow so move!" In that moment coach brine came into the room with... I groaned when Mr. Adler came into the room with his patsy we call Mr. Kyle. _Guess he was serious about coming back for what I don't know, like I care_. Malik and his team came out dressed down to practice or was it free play now, guess we're not learning to play fencing anytime soon.

"Kida! Chase!" Coach yelled. "Please get out of the way of the gymnastic area."

"At least he asked nicely." I murmured.

"Sure thing coach!" Chase called.

"Get off the beam Kida, it's for professionals!" I nodded.

"Like she knows how to do gymnastics." Faith whispered loud enough for me hear the other girls giggled.

"Need some help?" chase asked as Malik walked forward with Wright.

"No chase." I replied then started in a half run, jumped; lifting my legs up as I cart wheeled off the beam, air rushed past my ears and I landed on the blue ground erect. I looked up.

"_I got it_." Chase looked at me with surprise then he grinned as I walked past the stunned faces of the cheerleaders and basketball team.

The library was quiet, I know it's suppose to be, but when ever I had library club, it was above silent. Mostly thanks to the fact that everyone had something to comment on, librarians are not the way they were programmed to be, other wise they wouldn't be the ones abusing their power. I walked down the aisle of the young adult section looking for something to read, but with thousands of books in here there was nothing to read; unless you count tween porn, and pussy-fied mythical creatures, I decided that maybe young adult books wouldn't be as exciting as the shelves looked. I sighed, maybe I'll get homework done early, I got two hours to kill before going home: Rob had changed my shift for the day so I come in on Saturday since they were mostly busy, they were going to need all the help they can get.

I let out a breath. I hope I don't see that place again, I was still shaken about the whole out of body experience thing, and the strange tugging I felt when Alyssa was yelling at me, that brat needs to calm down; I'm not back to take her man, let alone be part of the avenue again. I looked up at the shelves passing the genres listlessly. I learned my lesson, that if you're poor the rich wants nothing to do with, especially if your boyfriend dumps you for not listening to his orders, when I wanted to do the right thing for _us_. I shook my head letting out a breath, my stomach tightened and I gasped quietly, sliding on my back I sat on the floor; there was a sound of falling books but I barely heard it as I tried to breathe.

_It wasn't my fault_. I thought. _I tried. I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted..._I trailed off closing my eyes.

_Flashback_

_"I don't care what people say about me, or what they said about my father. It's not true what they say about him. He's innocent."_

"Before or after he tried to hurt my mom and dad."

"My father would never do this! He was trying to help Malik— he was trying to help with the case he wanted to save her—

"Don'- say-a-

_**word**__." his voice went flat, cold, and full with anger. "You know I told you to never speak about her." I didn't answer all I could do was stare at his eyes that in this moment wasn't him._

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Malik." I spoke, my voice careful, neutral. "but you said the case hasn't been solved for years my father was-

"Trying to dig up my families dirty laundry." Malik replied coldly. "Was that why you wanted this to happen? So my family takes you in with open arms." I looked down wearily, I was so tired.

"I didn't ask for this, Malik. I didn't know this would happen, I was careful but...I can't go through this alone. I have to do something, my dad can't take more stress from everyone-I thought you would help me." I looked at him pleadingly. "I can't hide this anymore, Malik. I'm tired. I know what we did was foolish, even with the events that taken place after this... I don't regret any of it. I know it's over between us I... you can be with anyone you want-I don't care." I swallowed hard. "But let me do this, let me give us a chance." silence.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why? No one would know, we can go on as if nothing happened between us I-"

"My father would know," his voice was hollow, defeated. "And then he would disown me of everything I have. I won't let him down." Malik replied. "I'm sorry but I can't help you-I can't deny what happened Kida, my family would-

"Wait!?" I interrupted. "You mean to tell me that you would choose to save yourself, than let me do the right thing?" I was getting angry.

"I want you to do the right thing." Malik said soberly, he looked away. "But I don't want responsibility for this... I won't have this on my reputation."

"Your reputation!" I screamed. "Since when have you ever cared about your families' reputation? Didn't you say you weren't like them? Didn't you tell me you didn't you didn't care about reputation!" Malik turned the look on his face change instantaneously to a expression I saw rarely from him but... a shiver ran down my spine.

"My families'

_**reputation**__." he spoke coolly. "Is, has, and __**always**__ will be __**important**__."_

"

_**Liar**__!" _

_Flash back ends_

I opened my eyes slowly looking at the library. It was so tall since I was on the floor. My stomach had relaxed but I still feel the tug of my body wanting me to go back to _February 10th, 12:37pm_. Why do I always know the date and time when this happens? Was it a disease I had or... I looked down at the book beside me, curious I picked it up and glanced at the title: _The encyclopedia of, magical, psychic, and other ESP tellings. _

_Huh_. Didn't know this library carry books like this, it's mostly history, romance novels and books no one would read unless it's on kindle. Opening the book I flipped threw the pages glancing on psychic powers like telepathy, astro-projection, pyrokinesis, and hmm... I looked at the C- section, _no pun intended_ to see the word _Clairvoyance_ in fancy lettering the description was long but the first few lines of the definition caught my attention. My blood went cold.

"_'the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses.'_" **_No, Th-that can't be!_** I closed the book and stared at the desks ahead of me, no one was sitting there so no one would take offense. That can't be true, the page was short maybe it's not what-I shook my head once fast. What am I thinking? I can't have clairvoyance, that stuff has never been tested, let alone proven, I'm into supernatural things as much as the next person, but not in real life I mean its...I looked back at the book staring at the fancy cover with apprehension. _Could it be?_ I started to open the book.

"**_Kida!_**" I jumped startled as a male voice echoed in the room, foot steps followed and I was met up by Mr. Kyle.

"Mr. Kyle?" I said.

"There you are Kida, what are you doing here? Why are you on the floor?"

"Uh I was reading and-

"Never mind that, get up and come with me." I stood up picking up the book as I did.

"Something wrong, Mr. Kyle?"

"No but I need you to come." Mr. Kyle replied. "Put those books away, you won't be needing them where you're going."

"Where am I going?" I asked obeying him. "If this has anything to do with last week its not my fault, Troy was trying to—"

"It's not about that. First off: library club is over."

"What?"

"The club is _cancelled_." Mr. Kyle said impatiently. "Library was a waste of time and money for this school and since you're the only member it's better you join a new club and we found the next best thing. Come with me." I packed the books away and followed him after grabbing my bag pack and headed out the room. We walked up the stairs to the third floor hurriedly.

"What's the rush?" I asked as we made it to the third floor hallway, I was hoping he didn't know where me and Chase had lunch on the roof, even though we haven't ate up there since it got cold.

"We need to get you to class now, you've already three weeks of club, and I don't want you to miss the next 90 minutes of class." Mr. Kyle said.

"What is the club?" I asked. "You just kept telling me but you never told me." Mr. Kyle looked at me with a slight frown, I could have asked a little politely but me and Mr. Kyle haven't seen eye to eye after calling him a _bootlicker_.

"You Ms. Mortis are going to start your probation class for the semester," he replied coolly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, letting you take a class with your reputation, but the board said they'll cover you to take the class as long as you do well and get along with the students and ms Coleman."

"Ms. Coleman?" I echoed.

"Yes, she's the culinary teacher."

"The-**_what!?_**" I froze at mid-step I looked at Mr. Kyle stunned.

"You want me to take cooking!?" I demanded.

"You shouldn't be surprised Ms Mortis." he replied. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to get to try something new, you said it yourself you didn't want to do library."

"Yes, but I don't want to do cooking either." I said. "If I want to cook I'll be at home, besides I only read about cooking and baking I-

"Well with club you'll learn more than from just silly old cookbooks." I bristled.

"There not old cook-" I stared getting angry when we stopped at the familiar door I walked in so many weeks ago when I heard the voices. Mr. Kyle turned to me and dropping his voice to a low firm whisper he said.

"Ms. Mortis, this club is the most prestigious for this school. Most of the kids here are from rich parents of the city. Mr. Adler, Mr. Holiday, and other kids who are in the avenue are participating." I blinked. "Also we have a world renowned chef who could have traveled to Asia to promote new restaurants but chose to teach here at frost high, this is good for us. That way the board will know that anyone with your background can get a good education."

_Translation: so he doesn't get bombarded by the board, if I get treated with the wrong end of the stick. Either way I still can't take gymnastics. _I sighed. He must have took it as an assent for he added.  
_  
_"We need you to behave and follow the teachers orders...no matter how crazy her demands are."

"Crazy?" I said. I don't like the sound of that, how bad is she? I suddenly remembered what happened on Monday and winced.

"She has a hot temper." Mr. Kyle replied. "I'm just glad no ones sued us yet." I gulped, wondering if it's not to late to head for the nearest exit. Mr. Kyle opened the door and let me enter first to my dismay, I walked into see a pretty woman with wavy black hair and dark mocha skin under her white slim chef coat as she taught her class but stopping to look at us as we entered. _Eeeeeeccccchhhh!_

"_F-Francesca!_" I spoke.

"Kida?" If I wasn't being held by the shoulders, I swore I would have passed out. My eyebrows twitched nervously as Mr. Kyle let go of my shoulder and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms Coleman." he said politely. Chess or Ms Coleman smiled.

"Not at all Mr. Kyle." she said. "The class and I were just discussing about baking." I looked at the class; each of them dressed in culinary clothes and aprons looking either bored or just incredulous that they were taking a class like this. One person stood up and walked forward, Mr. Adler.

"What's going on Mr. Kyle?" he asked calmly.

"I brought Kida here today because she is going to join the culinary club." Mr. Kyle explained. The class let out a unhappy grumble I thought I heard Alyssa whisper.

"Oh great the slut came to cook for us." I sagged.

"Is that so?" Mr. Adler replied. I didn't look at him.

"It's good to see you again, Kida." Chess said with a smile. I looked up and smiled shyly.

"You too, Chess." I said earnestly.

"Chess?" Adler and Kyle asked.

"Yes, it's my nickname, I let Kida call me." Chess explained.

"You two have met each other?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, we're _neighbors_ after all."

_Oh why oh why did she had to say that…?_ I tried hold my smile in place as everyone stared surprised.

"That's a surprise." Mr. Kyle replied. "Well looks like you would be seeing each other more now." how's that a good thing?! Unless you want to be called a teachers pet or worse a neighbors pet!

"Looks like ms mortis is going to have a lot to learn with baking, Chessa." Adler said with a smile. _Chessa?  
_  
"I guess so," she agreed. "But I think Kida knows a few things about the kitchen herself." I smiled shyly.

"Well let's see if she has what it takes." Mr. Adler looked around and noticed an empty stool by the window. "Go sit there Kida, Mr. Kyle will provide you an apron." I nodded, not liking to take orders from him, instead I walked down the aisle, trying to ignore the stares and teeth sucking as I walked by a couple where Wright and Faith sat, passed Troy and Ben and sat down on the large stool, right across from Alyssa and Malik as well as other rich kids. There stares bore like needles it wasn't until Ms. Coleman called the class to order did I relax.

_I can't believe I'm here_, I thought gloomily. Don't get me wrong, I love baking and cooking. Dad taught me a few things when he was young. I learned a few techniques too from old friends of his in college that study culinary when I left New York and we moved well almost everywhere, except the west. Dad never cared for California earthquakes and Nevada's heat. Dad wanted me to learn so that his daughter could survive during worse case scenario.

"What if we have a zombie apocalypse? If you kill a fresh zombie you can make him into stew." he explained. Which made me laugh, to be honest I didn't mind, when I was small I would watch dad season, chop, dice, sprinkle and frost. He made me want to learn, and his collection of recipes and textbooks, made me want to explore that world of the culinary master.

"Kida!" I blinked not realizing I was being called for the third time I looked up from the window to the Ms Coleman.

"Yes, Ms Coleman." I said.

"If you were paying attention." she said "You would have answered my question, do you know the meaning of this phrase?" she pointed with a wooden spoon on the white board on three words that looked like they were missing more letters in black marker. Uh can I buy a vowel? The class giggled as some sneered at me.

"She'll never get this?"

"Looks like someone is getting a wooden spoon right on her head." oookkkaaaayyy, that one I wasn't expecting.

"Mise en place." I said.

"Very good and good that you said it in the right pronunciation. Yes and can you tell me where it came from and the definition-guess that and I'll give you two points on your class participation." added Coleman. I looked at the word again, where have I seen that word before? Dad always say it and- oh yeah I remember.

"Its French." I said. "The term means: _to put everything its place_. When cooking and baking mise en place is used to collect tools and ingredients for what you're preparing." I think I over did it with the definition. I looked down at the marble embarrassed.

"Very good, Kida," I looked up. Ms Coleman smiled nodding impressed. "Two points for you." I nodded smiling a little the next thirty minutes were just leaning the fundamentals of baking from scaling ingredients by weight and measures instead of cups, the importance of recipes and their formulas, as well as food safety. I couldn't answer all the questions that were thrown at me, but I did my best and some of the questions I knew, thanks to dad and his books. No one whispered things about me, since half of them didn't even read or study, which pissed off Ms Coleman and I thought she wasn't strict. Apparently I found out why half the rich kids grumble about her after club. Mr. Kyle and Adler stayed watching as the class was taught by that time I had my apron on, they didn't have a extra coat for me. Papers of this weeks recipes and the lesson today: learning to make flavored simple syrup with fruits.

"Okay class." Ms Coleman said. "I want you to set up your mise en place for simple syrup. Each of you have your induction stove on the counter, one person from your team will get the fruits to cut a citrus supreme for oranges, and grapefruit as well as any fruit you prefer but you don't do citrus supreme with them. Next grab a pot and I want you to so a ration of 1 parts sugar to 1 part water, the recipe tells you so get to work." Everyone got up, I looked around as they walked to the fridge and cupboards pulling out small stainless steel pots, take out containers both small and quart, apples, lemons and

"Kida?" I looked up at Ms Coleman who stood beside me. "Aren't you getting ready?"

"Yes but I don't have an induction stove." I said.

"That's not going to stop you-I know your new here so I'll help you with doing the knife cuts and using the stove but everything else you're own your own." I nodded. "Also!" she called. "The syrup has to be unique use your imagination with your flavoring!"

"Yes Chef!" they called. I got up from my seat and started to go to the back, people passed me as I did as they started to for the cupboard to take out a small cutting board, in that moment I was bumped almost dropping the board.

"_S-sorry._" I looked up and saw Malik holding his cutting board and two paring knives, before I could reply he turned with his stuff and walked away. Picking up a paring knife I turned and headed for my seat.

For a school that praises how rich they are they sure have limited freshness when it came to produce. I looked down at my newly sliced oranges and grapefruit each cut done in citrus supreme, with the help of ms Coleman aka Chess, I was able to segment the citrus into from the fibers; it wasn't easy, I like knives, but not in culinary. Since you can lose a flap of skin or worse, a finger tip. Two kids already slice a sliver of their rich hands. I frowned looking over the fruit: I had gotten from last club: sliced strawberries that were stemmed and mold free, after cutting them with disgust and fear, anything moldy and dripping in it's own slime did that to me; tart kiwi slices, and mega sour pineapples chunks from last weeks class.

_How am I going to make this into a dessert?_ I thought walking back to the pantry to looking for any flavorings for the simple syrup, I notice a jar that contained one of vanilla bean and was about to reach for it when it was take from the cupboard.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" I said glaring. Alyssa sniffed.

"To bad you, got to me quicker than that." she replied. "Besides a girl like you shouldn't be using expensive ingredients like this any how," she turned adding with a oily grin. "Me and Malik have better things to make with this." Grrr! She better know how to use the bean, otherwise she just blew $40 something dollars on nothing. I decided to use vanilla extract, fortunately there was a full unopened bottle and was just about to reach it when.

"Ms Mortis, what are you doing?" I looked up at Mr. Kyle.

"I was just getting extract for the simple syrup." I said.

"Sorry but you can't use it, you have to use the items that are open."

"What but, I just need a little-

"Sorry you have to use something else what about ground cinnamon or other ingredients."

"But it wouldn't look good, can't I just-

"You heard what I said Kida- don't disrespect me. You wouldn't want me to call your father and say you've haven't been respectful."

"No sir." I said glumly. Mr. Kyle nodded and turned back to the where the adults were talking quietly. I glanced at the clock on twenty minutes to go, great now what? It's bad enough I'm in this class but it's worse that I use anything that hasn't been fresh since last week, there must me something I could add to for flavor, Ms. Coleman wanted us to do something unique that would be inviting and delicious especially for the adults when they taste test our stuff. I looked at the items listlessly until I came across a old friend. I smiled feeling a relief flood my body as I picked up a medium glass bottle of rose water, walking back to my seat as I did unscrewing the top I took a sniff..._ahh, just like old times_. I looked at the container of sugar, an idea started to form and I got to work.

First I poured the sugar in the small pot followed by the water. The sugar absorbed but not dissolved yet as I poured a few cap-full's of rose water and turning the induction stove on low heat. Ms Coleman was kind enough to let me use hers since one of the stoves had gone missing. I stirred the wet sand mixture careful not to splatter any on me. As I did this I looked around to see how everyone else was doing: most of the kids seemed to have no problem with simple syrup, except they had no idea how long they should be cooking it, a strange smell began to fill the room.

"_Ugh what is that?_" Wright called holding his nose with disgust. Ms Coleman stepped forward and grimaced.

"Jake, Tera, what did you put in your syrup?" she demanded.

"Truffles, we only put chocolate truffles." Jake said.

"We found a bunch in the fridge in a bag in the crisper." Tera said. "I thought this was a new brand and-

"Those weren't chocolate truffles!" Coleman exclaimed. "They're regular truffles, _fungi!_" everyone covered there noses, I covered my pot so the smell didn't get into the syrup, walked to the window and opened it letting in the fall breeze.

"Thank you, Kida." Coleman called. I turned calling _"no problem."_ As Coleman picked up their pot and dumped it in the sink turning on the facet as she told the two.

"This is not edible. You both should have asked me if these were truffles."

"But they had the name on it." Tera protested. "they said truffles how were we suppose to-

"Does chocolate really look like this!?" they flinched shaking there head. "Honestly how can I teach a class of prestigious rich kids when they don't know the difference between chocolate truffles and real truffles!" no one answered. "Both of you, you will start over again and you better work fast, this count as part of your grade-_make it happen_." they nodded meekly Ms Coleman turned back and walked back to the adults happily. _Boy her moods can change quick_. I thought. Opening the pot I saw it come to a simmer, I increased the heat and watched as others whisper about what happened I caught a few words from the avenue I didn't want to hear, so I focused on they syrup which started to get thick.

I turned off the stove and removed the pot stirring as I did realizing it was getting thick a little to thick. I turned on the faucet on cold and poured a little water fast and stirred the pot as it sizzled. I put it down on the counter and poured a little more rose water the smell of rose and sugar filled my nostrils removing the smell of smelly truffles, I smiled as I felt the texture not to thick and not to watery, perfect if it's too thick. I can add more water, I thought lifting the spoon and dabbing it on the back of my hand careful not to get burned I tasted it. _Yum!_ This is really good; I could really taste the roses.

"Five more minutes everyone," Coleman called. "Please set up your table and we'll come to taste test." everyone called yes chef and got to work, I poured the simple syrup into a one cup bowl, before washing the pot in the sink with hot water by that time everyone had there fruit placed in different bowls. _Better hurry_. I turned off the faucet and started on the fruit as but was soon distracted by the judges as they came to each table tasting each fruit with flavored syrup from: lemon, to limes, peppermint, mint leaves, cinnamon, nutmeg, and...

"What type of syrup is this?" Mr. Kyle asked I tried not to look up at Malik and Alyssa's work of art as I poured the kiwi slices in to a bowl.

"It's a vanilla bean syrup." Alyssa piped up proudly. "We used real vanilla to give this an exotic taste, isn't that right Malik?" he nodded as the two male adults started to taste it with strawberries; they took a bite and made a face. Adler was more composed but he wrinkled his nose a little. "see, its so wonderful isn't?"Mr. Kyle turned on the faucet and took a drink. "What, what's wrong with it, doesn't it taste like vanilla?"

"Ms Amber." he choked. "This syrups is full of salt!" no one answered for a long time. Malik looked stunned; he looked to his dad for conformation.

"What do you mean salt?" she demanded. Coleman came forward she sniffed then took a tiny taste alone.

"_Blah!_" she said she went to the sink and took a sip of water and spat. "Ms Amber didn't you know you put salt!?" she demanded. "This isn't even edible! How could you not have taste it!"

"That can't be!" Alyssa shrilled; she tasted it and spat it in the sink.

"There must be some mistake?" Malik said. "we had the recipe right, I picked up the sugar myself I-"

"_Taste for yourself, Malik._" Mr. Adler almost challenged. Malik looked down at the pot... _but didn't taste it.  
_  
"To make matters worse, not only didn't you even follow the recipe." Coleman dipped her finger into the pot of barely cooling syrup. "you didn't even bother to split the bean to get the seeds for flavor!" she added in a hiss. Silence. No one could answer just stare at the two couples before bursting into laughter.

Just in that moment a _fork_ hit the cutting board making everyone jump back. They all stared at Ms Coleman as she let go of the fork and to my shock stood erect for all to see. The class stopped laughing.

"There would be enough of that in my kitchen." she said darkly. "_Because most of your stuff wasn't worthy of a five star rating either!_"

"Ms Coleman." Mr. Kyle replied. "They're just starting out it's only been a few weeks." she sniffed.

"In my day, three weeks of class we were making cookies and bread dough. If this is the most prestigious students in the city they should know the difference between sugar and salt." another silence.

"I couldn't have agreed more Ms Coleman." Mr. Adler broke the silence calmly; he looked at Malik who was trying to comfort Alyssa who looked ready to faint. "I'm sure next time it won't happen again." he turned his head to me and I suddenly wanted to dig a hole under the floor boards and wait for 2012. Mr. Adler came forward to my table with a smirk as everyone else watched some whispering to each other as Kyle and Coleman followed.

"So Kida." Adler said calmly. "What have you made for us. What kind of unique syrup did you make for us today?"

"Uh, I made a rose simple syrup." I said slowly, as I said this the adults took a fork with a bit of fruit dipped it into the syrup and took a bite. I held my breath, everyone stared from the adults to the syrup to me and back again. Mr. Kyle was the first to look up, his expression surprised.

"It's. _Good_." he finally said. "This is actually pretty good."

"Yes." Mr. Adler replied his voice impassive. "The syrup has the right amount of flavor. And it goes well with the tart taste of the kiwi it's actually quite good."

"Good!" everyone stared at Ms Coleman who did not speak at first looked up with awe and surprise. "This is exquisite!" she exclaimed she took another bite of fruit. "This has the right balance to a cold drink it's not to heavy but the taste lingers especially the rose water. James this is wonderful. Kida excellent job!" I breathed and managed to smile.

"Thanks che-I mean ms Coleman." I said.

"Yes good work Kida." Mr. Adler replied I looked at him as he smiled, it more condensing than kind. "Not bad for your first day."

"Yes not bad at all." Mr. Kyle said. "Keep this up and we might pay for the supplies." _oh great, dad won't be happy about that_. I nodded for his benefit. As ms Coleman called.

"Okay everyone! We need to clean up put the boards and knives to dry and pack away the fruit and your syrup to take home if you want to if not dump them in the garbage and let the janitors clean them. Before you go take a packet for next weeks class alright see you on Monday!"

I walked down the stairs to first floor tired but glad of to day's accomplishments. I couldn't wait to get home and eat, dad said he would make lasagna for dinner and my stomach rumbled for cheese and meat sauce. I opened my locker.

"So how was club?" I looked up to see chase grinning ear to ear. I shrugged.

"Interesting." I said. "What are you so happy about?" Chase lifted his latest invention.

"I finally got the final piece to my grappling hook!" he said excitedly. I looked at the strange old fashioned handle like tool with grip and a mini see through box that showed coiled rope inside.

"This is your grappling hook?" I asked dubiously.

"Yes." he held it to his cheeks lovingly. "The greatest invention I ever made-It's my pride and joy." he cooed.

"Well I'm glad that you and your baby are getting along." I said dryly. "But how doesn't it work." he blinked.

"Uh Uh-I'm not giving away my secret just yet, it's still not finished. All I need to do is make a release button and find out how high it can go." I smiled.

"Good luck with that." I said taking my fruit and simple syrup mix since I pour some into the cup.

"What you got there?" Chase asked.

"Something I made for club." I explained.

"Wow, I didn't know library let you eat in there."

"They don't. Apparently due to lack of popularity the library club is canceled so I was moved to the culinary club."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope." Chase blinked then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, ironic you cooking with rich fat cat children it's just- hahaha!"

"Ha ha laugh it up boy genius." I said. "you won't know how long will it be until you have to be called to take another class like me, I heard business is doing pretty well compared with tech." chase stopped he half choked half coughed as he stared at me incredulously. "Not so easy being a scholarship kid huh?" I teased.

"Uuhh." Chase said. Just as kids from other clubs came to get ready to go home, some from culinary club walked by most refusing to look at me for being humiliated by the adults.

"What's with them?" Chase asked. I told him what happened at Ms Coleman's class. "Coleman, oh I saw her once at the teacher lounge. I heard she's strict and would hurt anyone when she gets pissed."

"They weren't lying. Thankfully, she didn't pick me as a victim, we had to make a simple syrup and she liked mines."

"I'll like to taste that." I lifted the bowl with fruit and handed it to him.

"Give it a try." I said. He nodded as Malik and Wright came down the hall, I turned to get my bag when I felt row bodies stand behind me. I turned.

"Uh can I help you?" I asked laconically.

"Cut the crap, Kida," Wright said stiffly. "Who the hell do think you are coming here and showing us up."

"I wasn't trying to show anyone up." I said. He scowled.

"Just because you know the teacher doesn't mean you think you know better than us-"

"Really. Because I wasn't trying, I was just following directions; you should give it a try Wright." Wright took a step forward but Malik stopped him before he could try anything. He scowled.

"Why are you even in this class?" Wright demanded. "S'not like we need a scholarship student to think she knows more than us just because she made good syrup."

"For your information-" I started.

"Heymf thibs stuff's goobf, Kibaf!" Chase interrupted. He noticed us, simple syrup slid down from his lips. He swallowed. "Uh..._I'm over there._" he said nervously and walked ten spaces from us. I turned to look back to them.

"Look." I say. "I'm not here to show off to anyone okay, I'm only stuck in there because Mr. Kyle made me. I'm not here to challenge no one-to be honest if I wanted to cook, I'll be cooking burgers and onions rings from home."

"_You make-_" Malik started to say but stop himself and looked away. Wright still frowned distrustfully.

"So what then?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "It doesn't changes things."

"What about you and Ms Coleman she said you're neighbors that makes you-

"_It doesn't make me anything_." I said bluntly. "I am no teachers pet. She's just a nice lady who moved into our apartment. Nothing more, _nothing less_." the boys didn't answer, they looked at one another then at me; Wright was passive and Malik his eyes glimmered with some emotion I didn't know what, it was gone to quickly. I slammed the door to my locker.

"So gentleman. Have I passed my exam?" I said. "I got things to do, work in the morning, you know that sort of thing." they didn't reply so I walked passed them, waving to chase to come, we headed for the door.

"What's up with them?"

"I have no idea." I murmured. Chase eyed me for a minute then shrugged.

"So still on for Sunday?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. "Unless you're backing down."

"No way and miss seeing your Manga collection, fat chance." I laughed as we walked out school and down the stairs.

"Hey where's your treat bag?"

"Oh that, I gave them away during tech. I'm really making some new friends there."

"I'm glad."

"Hey it's not like I'm forgetting you." I smiled before we parted ways. I was just turning down the road when I heard my name called and the hum of a car.

"M-ms Coleman?" I said surprised staring at the open window of the most beautiful bright red Prius with dear I say it leather black seats. Ms Coleman stuck her head out and grinned as I took a step forward.

"Are you going home?"She asked.

"Uh yes, I was just heading for the bus and-"she opened the door with one hand and grinned.

"Hop in I'll take you home." I hesitated.

"Uh I don't mind taking the bus." I said cheerfully, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I really need the workout and..." I trailed off rubbing the back of neck.

"It's no trouble, besides we live in the same apartment." yes and half the rich kids know that too. I sighed putting my hand down, walked to the door and climbed in; my body rigid with nervous tension as shut the door and Ms Coleman drove down the street.

"I'm so glad I caught you." she said. "I've been wanting to see you since last week."

"But you saw a few days ago." I said then blushed remembering last time. Ooohhh out of all the fancy private schools I find out my neighbor teaches in mine!

"Don't look so glum, Kida. It's nice to finally know someone in that school, it's pretty lonely. Most of the staff are to over-welcoming for my taste of course-" she added with a smile. "I get a lot from my fans and audiences."

"So you're use to it."I said.

"Yes but I know ass kissing when I see it and they know how to give an welcome party no matter how plastic it is."

"My thoughts exactly." I said, then stopped wondering if she might tell the staff and teachers and I get more dirty stares to my surprise ms Coleman laughed.

"Exactly." she said as she made a turn. "Honestly, Kida I'm glad to finally meet you in school. I always see you in the halls, but I was always pulled away by the staff and teachers as soon as I get on school grounds."

"Aren't you here early?" I asked.

"No, I leave around twelve to come in. Well, I did, until the board suggested I should come in and teach the eleventh and twelfth too-" Coleman shrugged. "I don't mind." I nodded slowly as we drove down Lexington.

"So how's school for you?"

"Okay I guess." I said with a shrug. "It's the same thing everyday nothing exciting." except the strange dreams and visions. "It's normal."

"I really enjoyed the simple syrup you made." I looked up surprised.

"Really?" Coleman nodded.

"It was delicious." she said. "Very creative."

"It's nothing Ms Coleman. I just had to make something that was appealing and I didn't have much ingredients to work with."

"I know." Ms Coleman sighed. "I'm sorry you got the lousy fruit, Mr. Kyle told me you would have opened a new bottle of vanilla but he told you not to." she rolled her eyes. "That guy needs to get that stick up his ass and sit down." I laughed aloud making me relax a little, she smiled relived. "don't tell him I said it though, he's still my boss."

"Trust me he won't find out." she giggled.

"Relax hon, why are you so tense it's okay your out of school, I don't bite."

"Oh...you noticed that." I said.

"Yes. You radiate standoffishness."

"Well, I was told not to go into strangers cars."

"You're right. You shouldn't but...I was glad to see you and since we're neighbors I wanted to hang out, just for a little while." I smiled, feeling my guard go down or at least my body release it's tension.

"How do you like teaching here ms Coleman?" I asked.

"Ms Coleman is my mothers name, I told you to all me chess, but in school you call me chef Cole for short, ok?" I nodded. "as to your first question, I love working as a teacher. It's a new experience for me and I enjoy teaching the kids of today how to hone a skill for real life."

"Cooking must be a great passion."

"It's a life calling. Ever since I was a little girl and was expose to the glitz of celebrity chefs, I was dedicated to it." I nodded just as my phone buzzed I picked it up as chess stopped the car on a red light.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi kiddy how are you?" dad said.

"I'm fine, something wrong?"

"No. Its just uh can you stop at the grocery store to pick up some mozzarella cheese please. I ran out for the lasagna. I'll pay you back when you get home."

"Sure dad. I can get it." I said with a grin. "Anything else."

"If you can get cream of coconut too that can work for the piña coladas I'm making."

"Cool! You're making virgin coladas too."

"Yep,"

"I can drive you there Kida if you want." chess said.

"Would you?"I asked.

"Who are you talking too Kida?" dad asked.

"Let me speak to him." I gave her my phone. "Hello Jess, it's me." I heard a slight bang coming from the other line.

"Ch-Chess." dad managed to gasp. I turned my face away to hide my smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your call, but I heard you need Kida to do some errands for you and I'll be happy to take her for you."

"Where is she?"

"We met up in school and I offered to drive her home."

"Th-that very kind of you, I hope it's no tro-

"Trouble. Please, I insist it's nice to get to know my new pupil." I grimaced, that was one thing I wasn't getting use too anytime soon.

"Really?" dad said. "I didn't know you worked at frost high. Well if it's not in the way."

"non-sense." Chess made a sharp turn causing me to grip the roofs handle as she sped down the road. She smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

"I'm glad I was able to get these on sale." Francesca said with a grin hugging her fairway canvas bag. I wobbled out of the elevator one hand holding dads groceries the other bracing the wall for support after my joy ride in chess's car. I never knew New York was able to be a place where fast driving was possible, but chess found a way. I walked wearily down our floor.

"You ok hon.?" I nodded weakly. "I guess taking the short cut from Madison was a bad idea." chess mused. "You're not use to driving in fast cars."

"not in Manhattan." I said with a weak smile.

"I'll be more careful next time." next time!

"No!" she looked at me. "I mean, _not so soon_ I'm in no rush- I-I'll stick to public transportation for now." she smiled just as the door to my apartment opened and dad greeted us.

"Kida? What happened?" dad asked.

"Nothing Dad, I'm just wearing out my adrenaline rush." I explained.

"It's my fault." Chess said. "I had a close encounter with a garbage truck and had to get away before we would have crashed."

"What?" dad said he looked at me for conformation I nodded. "Are you both alright?"

"It wasn't so bad. Chess is a speed demon she saved both of us." I grinned at her and she smiled back. Dad let out a breath and smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, chess." Jess said as I walked in.

"No problem." she replied and turned for her house. Dad looked suddenly nervous.

"WH-where are you going chess?" he asked surprised. I looked up from kicking off my sneaks. She half turned.

"Home." she said simply.

"Oh of course. I-I was just wondering if..." he trailed off. "Never mind." he mumbled. She nodded slowly and started to open the door. _Ugh men!_

"Dad, can Chess stay for dinner?" I asked. Dad froze looking at me with surprise. "I mean if you want to chess." I looked at her as she opened her door. "You did save me, and dad makes a great lasagna right dad?" he nodded obediently.

"Are you sure Jess?" she looked at dad her dark eyes twinkled, dad nodded.

"If you don't kind waiting?" he mumbled.

"I don't mind." she brightened. "Maybe I can help too."

"Sure!" dad said. He smiled.

"Well, I'll see you then let me just pack away my groceries." he nodded, chess grinned at him, then me before walking into her apartment.

I walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later to hear the sounds of giggling and grown voices talking quietly from the kitchen, I could hear chess's voice and the sound of chopping herbs on dads cutting board. The smell of fresh meat sauce fill the house with warmth and the smell of basil and thyme made my stomach gurgled as I walked to the kitchen. Dad sat on the stool watching chess chop, he grinned when he saw me.

"Hey Kida," he said. "Chess offered to make bruschetta for us."

"That's nice." I said walking to the second stool and sat down. "I hope dad isn't making you work too hard, chess?"

"Not at all." chess said with a smile. "To be honest your dad was just teaching me his pasta sauce recipe, I never knew he was such a good cook." dad smiled nervously.

"Didn't he tell you, my dad was a chef."

"No," she looked at him, dad looked away. "Your dad hasn't."

"That was a long time ago." dad mumbled. "I was in college and I just thought I should take a class with free food." chess raised as she eyebrow as she sliced some fresh mozzarella.

"Oh really." dad looked at her.

"I learned my lesson after that." he said. "But I don't regret any minute of it." Jess smiled I knew by the look he was thinking about those days, dad had told me stories about them and it always made me laugh.

"So now you're passing your wisdom to Kida?"

"Kind of." he admitted, dad grinned at me giving me a nudge. "I want her to learn these things it's not just fun but it let's Kida appreciate the culinary world and it's people." I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad you got a good teacher." chess said placing the sliced cheese on already cut slices of baguette that had a leaf of basil and a slice of meat. "that means I have you as a rival huh, Jess."

"No! No! It's not like that." dad started.

"Aww right! Battle of the chefs!" I said with a laugh. "all that's missing is the lights, cameras, and the guy who hosts iron chef!" dad grunted getting up as he did.

"That guy needs the camera show in his private life not his career one." he said opening the pot of what wafted out: tomatoes, basil, and oregano. Dad stirred the pot with a wooden spoon turning to me he asked to taste which I did after he blew on the spoon to cool it down. The sauce was perfect, it was a balance of salt and sweet with the taste of basil and the ground meat making me lick my lips.

"This is really good dad." I say.

"Let me try." Chess asked after drizzling olive oil and popped the bread in the oven. Dad did to my amazement chess beamed and took his hand in both hers she breathed.

"You sir must tell me your secret, what every it is I'll pay top dollar for it." dad blinked, I swear I saw his cheeks flush ruby red.

"Uh, I don't mind telling you but payment isn't necessary the only secret is time and maybe a little sugar." he shrugged. She let go of his hand.

"You detective, need to come with me to work... and I'm not talking about school." she added alluringly. Dad looked didn't answer, but as chess turned from the kitchen, dad suddenly dropped the spoon. I hopped down the stool to turn off the stove as chess walked passed dad.

"Hon. Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and make a right." I instructed. She nodded and left the room as soon as she did, dad turned halfway and started gasping.

"Dad?" he didn't answer. "You okay?"

"Uh honey." he spoke, after I picked up the spoon and placing it in the sink. "can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure dad, what's wrong?" I asked slightly confused, he started walking passed me awkwardly like he was on his tiptoes when he wasn't. He stopped at mid step.

"You're too young to know." he said gravely.

"It can't be that bad." I said.

"It is for a grown man. Especially when he's feeling things he shouldn't in front of his daughter." I blinked, trying to get what he was saying when.

"Kida! Your towel rod fell off!" chess came in holding a long metal stick. "I'm trying to fix it but the stick is too hard to hold." _oh crap!_ Dad stiffened as I looked a him with horror.

"**_Dad!_**" I exclaimed. He hunched in.

"_ex-excuse me!_" he babbled and ran past chess and in to his room shutting the door behind him. I stared my mouth hanging open thunderstruck.

"Is he alright?" I nodded weakly, _but I sure as hell knew he was definitely all right._


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday truths and annoyance

The sound of clicking keyboards and the rustling of newspaper as well as magazines of Us weekly and OK echoed in the busy but quiet cafe. Midday brought in a flood of people from across the six mile radius, to par-take in for a moment of peace from the city that never sleeps, which should. Maybe the people would be a little more nicer to busiest business suites that were trying to make it here, so they could make it _anywhere_. **_No matter the costs_**. I placed a large coffee cup full of mocha-locha on table five where one of the regulars (from what Jo told me): a screenwriter typed furiously on his Mac on his latest independent film, he nodded to me and I walked away walking to table six clearing the empty table. Rob came holding a bin half full with dirty dishes.

"I'm glad you came, Kida." he said earnestly. "Business has been slow this week for us, but today we're making up for last week."

"Glad to help." I said, placing the dishes in the bin.

"I'm just glad business is going so well. Especially with our greatest enemy going ape-shit on stocks."

"I heard about that. I also heard Starbucks CEO has some ropes coming loose after his public scandal and embezzlement with a few tycoons. Looks like small business cafes can sleep well now knowing that there won't be another Starbucks across the street."

"Yes," Rob said as I wiped down the table and followed him to table nine where seven college girls ate and started helping him pick up the dishes. "It's just the high business suites to face." he shrugged. "As long as they pay good I can't complain except-" he lifted a dirty saucer with lipstick and mini creamer cups. "Not so much in the hygiene department." I chuckled as he put it in the bin as I wiped down the table. "Jeez, it maybe our jobs to serve and clean, but people need to start being a little _cleaner_ to our silverware-maybe I should start taxing them."

"If you want that." I say after wiping down the table and followed him to the back where we scarped and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "But I don't think Bloomberg would like that. Especially after his restricted no beverage over 16oz has taken affect." Rob grimaced.

"Touché. It's bad enough shopping is so expensive. Jo and I could barely buy new dishes, let alone Kohna coffee." he sighed. "But that's what makes life so much challenging isn't. It tests you weither you're ready to go to the next level, or be left behind."

"Maybe you should've been a poet or at least owning your own show on NBC." I said with a smile. He snorted a laugh.

"Nah, I'm to camera shy, I'll leave the media to Jo-speaking of which you missed Donald Trumps wife. Jo and she talked."

"Was she nice?"

"Yeah. She left a good recommendation for the cafe. I hope we can get more like her."

"Celebrities?"

"No. Multi-billionaires."

"Now you're just reaching, Rob." I murmured dryly.

"Don't mind Rob, Kida," I turned to see Jo come out of the back with a tray of frosted cake pops. "Rob needs a dose of reality to realize that won't happen in a blue moon."

"I can dream."

"You need to be pinched." she laughed as Rob feigned being insulted. I laughed as Jo asked me to place the cake pops up front on the serving dish. I did taking the tray out to the stall where coffee and sometimes a few people sat down to eat, lifting the glass dish; I stuck the pops on it's mantel just as the door opened and a young glamorous but very pregnant woman came in she walked to the counter out of breath as she removed her large sunglasses.

"Hello." I said pausing to greet her. "How can I help you?"

"Can I have a menu please?" I nodded and handed her a mocha colored menu. "Is it okay I sit down?"

"Sure, take any seat you want." luckily the cafe wasn't super busy as it was this morning. I pointed to a nice cubbyhole seat near the coffee stand. "Table nineteen is cleared have a seat and if you give me a moment, I'll serve you." she grinned.

"Thank you." She walked away to sit. I placed the next cake-pops and closed the lid on top of it before lifting the countertop passed through it and closed it behind me. Taking out my writing pad pausing to grab a cup and pitcher of ice water I walked to her, poured some water and gave it to her. She took it with a thank you drinking it gratefully.

"What would you like to order?" I asked. The woman looked at the menu curiously.

"Any specials today?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, today's special is chicken noodle soup, calm chowder, and the new chicken parmesan Panini."

"Hmm, that sounds good," she replied. "I'll have that please and-she glanced at the menu.—"a bagel and lox cream cheese." I hesitated.

"Uh… Is it safe for you to eat lox cream cheese?" I asked carefully. She looked at me puzzled, then comprehension came to her face and she smiled lifting a hand on her growing stomach.

"It's alright, lox won't effect the baby." she replied. "But thank you for your concern, on second thought, regular cream cheese is fine." I nodded relieved as I took down her order.

"Anything else?" I asked. "Anything to drink?"

"A ginger ale would be great ms..."

"Kida," I said. "Okay just hold on and your order would come."

"Thank you." I turned to leave just as she tapped my arm.

"Oh, one more thing." I half turned.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring the manager to the front please?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just I'm dropping in unexpectedly and I have a proposition."

"Sure." I said. Turning away I walked to the coffee bar-star and went to the back, handing the order to Tim as I did, finding Rob I told him a lady was here but she didn't give me her name.

"Hope she's not another inspector." he muttered.

"She looks too fancy to be an inspector." I said.

"Yeah, Mr. Wood wasn't fancy," Rob chuckled. "I heard he ain't doing any thing fancy for a long time now." my body tensed.

"Why?" I wondered trying to keep my tone light.

"I heard he's been caught in a cheating scandal with his intern and left his wife. After he was caught not only that his wife want the divorce; but she just got an inheritance from a long dead aunt and best of all Mr. wood won't get a penny of it so his careers _finished_."

"_Huh_." I breathed. _Just what I saw when he cheated_. Rob nodded.

"The guy got what was coming." I nodded in thought as I digested this. We both started as a loud buzz came from outside, Rob turned and left the room. As I lifted a hand to my head. T_his is getting weird_, I thought. _I'm glad the lady knows the truth about her slime ball husband but, it doesn't explain the fact how I witnessed it and knew the day and time when it happened!_ _I mean what clues led me to that hotel room?_ I shook my head once fast putting my hand down. _Maybe it's nothing, since then I haven't had that flash thing, so I'm fine_. Just then my name was called and I went to find Tim holding a tray with table nineteen's food I took it with a thanks and carefully walked out the kitchen and into the eating area and...I groaned. _You got to be kidding me! _Ahead of me Rob stood pen and pad in hand, taking orders for a party of fifteen teenagers in table thirteen; one of our larger booths of the cafe he grinned down at the teens each wearing blue and gold basketball jerseys; for the boys and matching color cheerleader outfits for the girls. **_Mmmmkk!_** _Not today_. **_Not during the weekend!_** I walked forward as Rob grinned and said:

"I'll have your drinks ready for you guys." before walking past me. **Wait! Don't leave me with the...**_cheerleaders_! I thought. _I definitely don't feel like being teased_. I sighed and walked passed them. _Careful, don't try to breath…_ **_They can sense fear_**_._ Just then Rita another server with red hair came with the avenues drinks. I breathed again and walked to the mother to be: first placing her soda then bagel and sandwich.

"Thank you, sweets." she said.

"Enjoy." I said.

"Me and baby are hungry, she's been kicking all day."

"You're having a girl?" she nodded.

"Just found out this morning. I always wanted a girl." I smiled a little.

"Congrats to you. Please let me know if you need anything else." she nodded and took a bite of half a sandwich. Turning my back to her I walked away to an empty table, it was clear except for a few crumbs which I started to dust off with towel. A giggle started from behind me and I tried to ignore it, as I cleared the table on my right adding more menu cards as well as checking if the salt and pepper shakers need refilling.

"Can you believe how great today's game was?" I heard Troy say. "We kicked Harlem's ass!"

"We couldn't have done it without, Malik." Wright said I could tell he was smiling from his voice. "That move you pulled on the team leader was smart. He didn't even see it coming."

"Well. What can I say?" this was Malik. "I had the leader of the cheerleaders rooting for me." I made a face when Alyssa giggled girlishly.

"Well you were my motivation," she replied. "Or was it because you rode in with style." The boys hooted and the girls awed from the silence from which I could only guess what it was.

"_Both_." Malik whispered. I turned trying to trying to head for the back.

"Well, look who it is!?" Wright said. "Who knew she worked weekends too." I growled softly. "Hey, I'm talking to you bus-girl," the kids chuckled as I turned around slowly and walked back to table nineteen.

"What is it, Wright?" I said.

"Now now how's that the way to treat a costumer." he chided an arm laid on the top of the booth the other around Faiths shoulders.

"You're not my costumer, if I was I would have spit in your soda long ago." a few kids chuckled as faith made a face. But to everyone's surprise Wright chuckled.

"So you think you still got jokes?" I smiled tightly.

"_I know I do._" I said calmly. He smirked.

"So you really work here."

"If she wasn't she wouldn't be here serving the rich and privilege." Alyssa replied with a snide smirk.

"What do you guys want?" I asked striving to be polite, although I wanted to leave or at least be called to work in the back.

"Well. We did win tonight's game with Harlem." troy replied. "So we came to celebrate right, Malik?" Malik smiled nodding, this time before he was paying more attention to his glass full with soda.

"_Congrats_." I murmured.

"Oh, where are your manners." Alyssa said with a wink at her girlfriends. "Malik you've been coming to the cafe and you didn't even know or say hi to Kida." for the first time after coming here he looked up at me, his face flushed slightly with red, under his dark skin.

"Hello Kida." he murmured gruffly. I nodded once.

"_Hello_." I said calmly. We didn't continue. _Probably for the best._

"I wonder, why haven't you done it before, liek?"She asked, too innocently. "I mean we are high paying costumers are we not-"

"She looked busy." Malik murmured. "Besides-

"I don't need to be greeted." I broke in, my tone cold.

"Why that's awfully rude." faith said. "I mean we were friends."

"Really, is that what you call it?" Malik glared at me.

"She said were not are." Alyssa spoke with a smirk as she sipped her water. "but that's all changed now."

"Yes, it is." I replied coolly. "Now if you guys are done walking down memory lane, can I go back to work?" I started to turn.

"It's too bad you missed the game." Ben said. "Everyone cheered for us too bad you couldn't come, especially with the moves you did yesterday-"

"_Ben_." Malik said flatly.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Yea," Wright agreed. "I didn't know she could do that, even when she was a _cheerleader_." Alyssa let out a breath but I swore it was a _curse_.

"I don't have to tell the world about my personal hobbies." I said bluntly, my tone was clipped. I _so_ didn't want to bring up that part of high school. I started to leave.

"Wait, don't go." Wright replied. "I should be thanking you." I stopped at mid step surprised turning I asked one question.

"Why?" Wright grinned at me snarkily.

"You should know." he replied. "You're the one who said it."

"Said what?"

"About my dads girlfriend," I froze. "Apparently my dad discovered his bank accounts have been disappearing. One day he caught the bitch transferring funds to another account in L.A. Dad was pretty pissed and made sure she gets nothing but disgrace..." I wasn't listening to everything else he said, my mind was buzzing with this new information.

_ H-how could this be? The second foresight I had came true! Th-this can be happening!_ I turned and left the room ignoring they're calls as I walked and sat down on a chair next to the large fridge and pantry. I closed my eyes tightly. _This must be coincidence? It had to be!? I mean stuff like this can happen to anyone especially in this generation_-I knew dad was wrong when he said tap water was safe to drink! It must be what's in the water. But try as I might be desensitize the facts one fact remained clear...I knew the answer but the real questions was _why_ did I know when others didn't? _Only by unsure rumors_. I let my closed lids relax as I opened them to stare at the back, wearily. It doesn't changes things, it only gives me insights to others I rather avoid or don't care about, like Wright and his hot shot father; he was probably asking for it anyhow.

"Kida!" Footsteps came fast into the back, Tim and Rob entered both looking anxious: Tim was more anxious, Rob look thunderstruck.

"Yes." I said.

"Kida," Rob gasped. "Come with me," I got up and started to follow them. "You know the lady you're serving?"

"Yes. Does she need anything else?"

"I need your food inventions to help us." I looked at him confused. "She wants you to make a dessert."

"What!?" Rob looked impatient.

"I said."

"I know, but why me?"

"You're the only one who can make quick foods." Tim said.

"But why the lady?"

"The lady is ms Maxine Adams!" I stared blankly.

"Who?" I said.

"You never heard of her!?" Tim half cried.

"Uh should I?"

"She's one of the top five food critics in the city!" Rob said his eyes started to glitter. "Can you believe it? A real food critic from the top five, she's next to the number one most famous and that's Francesca Coleman." I stared at that, looks like chess has been keeping her self busy. I thought.

"Listen Kida, I want you to go to her and ask what kind of dessert you can make for her." continued Rob. "I'll help in any way."

"But-" I started to say we were out side the kitchen/back where I saw table nineteen eat, chatting as they did.

"Just talk to her." we were at Ms Adams table, she looked up as she was finishing her, wait when did she ask for a second bagel? "Ms Adams sorry for the wait, Kida here is going to make your dessert just as you asked." he grinned, Maxine smile back at me.

"Really?" she said.

"I'll do my best." I said.

"Good I want nothing but."

"So what kind of dessert do you want?"

"Well." she laid a hand on her belly. "I'm craving for chocolate anything with chocolate, cookies and ice cream."

"Ice cream." I echoed. "So you want a sundae?"

"Yes. But I want it in a tall glass. Also I want it to look fancy, surprise me." I nodded.

"I'll give it a try." I said.

"One more thing. If you can create it I'll give you rob." Maxine looked at him. "A good review and you'll be on my next article for the times." Rob was pulling back in to the back now with a look of determination.

"You heard the lady" he said. "Time to get down to business."

"Rob." I said. "I don't if I can do this, she's asking for a lot. I mean do we even have ice cream?" rob looked stunned for a moment then went to the backs fridge opened the freezer and pulled out a container of cookie dough ice cream.

"We do now."

"But isn't that Jo's?"

"I'll buy her back another one."

"If she doesn't kill you first." never take a woman's ice-cream, you won't live to regret it.

"Never mind that." but rob gulped, I looked at the other ingredients mostly; fruits, but there were decorators squeeze bottles like: caramel, chocolate sauce, honey and simple syrup. I looked the rest from bagels, homemade whipped cream canisters from OXO, and...I eyed a long unopened pack of Oreos, beside it was a small jar of Nutella hazelnut chocolate spread, beside that I notice a small red packet box and picked it up.

"Who's Pocky?" I asked eyeing the chocolate stick cookie."

"I got these on a whim." rob said. "I was in Washington Square were I found an Asian connivance store. Why?" I eyed the other ingredients, the gears turning in my mind. I smiled.

"'Cause I just got an idea."

"Wow." Tim breathed. "Wish you told me about this sooner other wise I would have been glad to be your guinea pig." he licked his lips. Rob grinned at me licking his lips; as he should since he tasted my latest cafe invention. It took a few minutes, since I never made a sundae especially ones that look like the Manga or .

"Thanks Tim." I said putting the last finishing touch by adding two Pocky sticks, chocolate side down in to the Nutella, caramel checkerboard design and added whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"There." I breathed, "It's done." Tim lifted the glass and placed on the tray aside with a long sundae spoon before walking away. Rob followed behind me, partly to go back to work but mostly to I wanted to know what the famous food critic would say. I saw as the glass was placed beside her when I got outside, and started to clear table eight when the avenue called me to clean up a so called mess as Ben replied.

"You're lucky glass didn't break other wise I would have sued this place before I ended the call for my dads law firm." I placed the empty cup of soda in a bin that I brought with me before wiping down the table with a moist rag.

"Looks like someone's busy," I looked up to be welcomed with her trade mark sneer. "You left so quickly we didn't even get to chat some more." I glance quickly at Malik who was watching Alyssa with a smirk, playing with a strand of her hair as he did. I looked down at my work.

"I can't chat long when I'm at work." I said. "It's bad business." I half smirked. Alyssa smirked as the others got comfortable. **_Grr,_**_ when do they leave?!_ I thought. As Wright spoke up.

"Hey Malik, when's our next match?"

"Two weeks from now." Malik said looking up from his girl. "We go against Brooklyn tech." he smirked. "Those Brooklyn-nites don't stand a chance against us."

"Ha! They sure won't." Wright agreed as I started taking their dirty plates as they waited for dessert. "Those guys got nothing on us rich kids, they'll be begging for a forfeit."

"You're dads coming?" Malik asked.

"Hell yeah he is-he wouldn't miss this for anything especially since he got extra time on his hands now." he glanced at me but I walked away placing the heavy bin on a counter, but I still heard Wright add. "When's your dad coming? Didn't he say he was? And your mom."

"They were busy." Malik replied easily but I thought I detected a hint of anger in his voice. "Mom had a charity event to host and dad had a meeting." I looked up to see him he shrugged. I frowned a little, feeling a twist in my stomach. _His family still missed his games. That hasn't changed,_ **_despite everything else_**. I knew he was lying about not feeling bad, I knew it still hurt Malik. His parents. _With all their power and status giving their time to rich elites, they couldn't even go to their own elite sons game._ Malik looked up and met my gaze: brown to his hazel, first changing to surprise, before hardening into onyx, cold but unseeing, he stuck his chin up a-little and his expression reminded of a guy getting away with sleeping with his girlfriends sister. I looked away placing the cups in a better setting in case anyone needed room for dirty dishes.

"Kida!" I jumped, turning around to meet rob so fast that the saucer I was holding fell on the floor, breaking in to pieces.

"Damn it." I said, rob stepped back. As the avenue looked up and chuckled at my accident. "I'm so sorry Rob, I didn't mean too-

"You can clean it later right now I need you," he said.

"Yes." I said.

"Ms Maxine wants to talk to you." I blinked then followed him ignoring the chuckles as Malik said loud enough for me to hear:

"Looks like someone's paycheck is being cut in half." _You know what. The feeling I had for him a few moments ago wasn't pity, it was just indigestion_. I thought before standing beside Maxine's table. She looked at me from her sundae.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes, it's about your dessert." she said, before looking at rob. "Can Kida sit please; I'll like to speak to her in private." _I didn't like the sound of that_. Rob nodded and left to help the other guests; I could feel the stares of the avenue as I sat down across from her.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you to come?"

"No, I don't." I admitted. "if this is about the dessert I know it's not a five star rating but-"

"But it is." Maxine interrupted.

"Ech!?" Maxine laughed as she placed her empty glass on the table.

"My dear girl, this is the best sundae I ever tasted its just what I need, I asked you to sit because I wanted to take down the recipe for my article."

"You...wha…?" I gasped stunned. She nodded.

"I want this dessert to be on the front page of the food arrival for the NY times, so if you can tell me the recipe that would be great." As she said this she pulled out a note pad and pen, I recognized _Pilot_ from anywhere, _she has good taste_, I thought with a smile before explaining the recipe. I was a little excited about this but I didn't trust the news paper, they had a way of bending the truth into a lying pretzel. Dad learned that the hard way, this is why I never read the newspaper. Unless it's the horoscope.

The afternoon rolled quickly to a close as I lifted my weekend bag on my back with a grunt and said goodnight to everyone, Rob going me a wait to go wink for saving the cafe, now I was going home. Cold autumn air welcomed me as I walked down Lexington and 65th street. My stomach gurgled as walked down the creeping darkness of the city.

The air cool but smelly from the garbage and exhaust gas the night was pleasant_. At least I didn't have another out of body experience_, I thought, gratefully that finally these weird events were finally over, sure it had been one day but it was one day that I first made me hear the voices of Mr. Kyle, Wright, and Mr. wood. I yawned stretching my hands as I did from the days work, all I wanted to do was go home, eat, take a hot bath, have a snack, read or watch the rest of fruit baskets and eat. I was just walking pass a _Cold-stone_ when the door opened and Malik, Alyssa, Wright and faith walked out each holding a **_massive_** waffle cone in each hand, there other friends must have left after me, but they stayed in the area.

"Look whose back," Alyssa murmured. "The future manager of Starbucks." I didn't answer but kept walking.

"Wait don't go." Faith called. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer but they caught up to me soon enough.

"Wait!" I stopped to look back at the gang.

"Didn't you hear us talking?" Wright said.

"Yes, but your conversation wasn't interesting so I left." I said.

"Just because you're some miss hot shot in the cafe, don't think you're better than us." Alyssa hissed.

"Really? Is that what you call it?" I said dryly. I don't have time for this.

"Answer the question then." Wright said over a lick of his ice cream. "Where are you going?"

"And why would I want to tell you that, Mr. Holiday." I said coolly.

"We're rich and you're poor it's our right to know."

"You're not my daddy. So I don't have to tell you anything." I turned and started walking.

"Where is you're daddy then?" he asked as they kept up pace with me again.

"Home." I said bitingly. "Where I'm heading now, unless you guys leave me alone." the girls giggled.

"If you're going home then your daddy must be busy solving cases that let criminals go free," faith said with a giggle. "Or he's trying to look for a new job since he still has none." I wanted to turn around and slap faith in the face, I tried to ignore her.

"If you're so concerned about my life, then where are you guys going?" I asked. "Don't you have better things to do than stalk a poor person like, shopping for cars or buying heroin since you got no life."

"So kitty can scratch." Wright smirked. "Just like old times eh Malik." he nudged him. I didn't see Malik's reaction for just in that moment my phone buzzed and I picked it up: it was a text message from Chase, telling me he got the message about coming over tomorrow. I half smiled as I texted back: _great see you._ I turned then noticed to my surprise Dad walked forward from the darkness between an alleyway.

"Hey dad!" I said, he smiled stopping before me, I managed to glance and see the avenue step back a-little but the girls whisper.

"Hey Kida," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, I had met up with some old friends from the force." he shrugged. "I knew I'd fine you." I smiled.

"Glad you did." I agreed, dad looked up at the others, his jaw tightened for a moment before he smiled at the four of them. "It's good to see you four again." he said calmly, they nodded not sure what to say, except for insults which I'll get on Monday. I groaned internally.

"You too Mr Mortis," Alyssa said too innocently. "We were just talking to your daughter about school. And how we use to hang out with each other, right faith?" faith nodded smiling sweetly.

"Really?" he said. He half smiled. "That's good, although I heard a lot about you and the things that went on there." the girls didn't answer. Dad looked to Malik.

"Hello Malik." he spoke, his voice somber and passive. Malik merely nodded once but looked away his expression uncomfortable in the light of the streetlights which blinked into existence.

"Have a good evening all of you." he replied and touching my shoulder gently he turned me away and we walked down the street into the darkness.

(A/N: Hello I hope you've enjoy please comment and share also enjoy.)


	10. Chapter 10

Entering my world with a…(insert your onomatopoeia here.)

"_Form mixture into a smooth dough..._" I murmured aloud look down reading the large brown and orange book. "_...then let it ferment for 1 1/2 hours at 80*f..._" I looked around the kitchen lifting a large bowl that I covered with a dish cloth to make sure the dough doesn't dry and the yeast could do its business. Sunday was sunny with a few fluffy white clouds hovering over the city, the perfect day to try and bake rolls for the pork burgers dad was going to make for lunch. I got up after eleven, showered had breakfast and took out dad's old college textbook but it was more of a cook book since it contained so much recipes; some of which I think was a better investment than anything from Mrs. Paula Deen, or Stewart. The clicking of keypads echoed in the kitchen coming from dads study told me he was working on his detective novel: he still hadn't finished editing his book yet or found a decent agent to help get his manuscript off the ground, but it wasn't a bother to him, _as much as it use too_. Dad had nearly gotten one but… with what happened last year, _well_... I shook my head as I opened the oven door considering if the oven would have been a nice warm place then closed it, **_nah!_** I walked over and left on the table buy coverage it bowl with a clean kitchen towel just as the doorbell to the lobby buzzed!

"I got it dad!" I called, running down the hall.

"**Okay!**" I stopped at the intercom and pressed the bottom.

"Hello!" I said.

"_Kida?_" I smiled recognizing the voice.

"Hey Chase. I'm buzzing you right now." I hit the buzzer and walked to the door opening it just in time for me to hear the _ding_ of the elevator and the sliding of the door. Chase grinned as he walked down the hall, I felt myself smile as I saw him.

"You made it." I said.

"What you thought I wasn't coming? And miss out on finding your secret lair." he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes opening the door to let him in first he walked in and I noticed his duffle bag.

"You had to work today?"

"Yeah how'd you guess." he asked as I closed the door I turned to him.

"It's not hard to read you Chase, that explains why those girls are able to find you, they're observant. _Or just very horny_." I laughed. Chase grimaced.

"You got a point about them being horny, but not so much as observant." I laughed as I started down the hall.

"You can take off your shoes chase, your socks also so you can breath."

"Thanks." Chase sighed kicking off his sneaks, socks and coat. "I've been up since seven for a performance my mom is having this week." he followed me to the living room and told him to sit down this he did on the long brown leather sofa and sighed.

"I'll like to see that." I said with a grin. He snorted.

"_I wouldn't_. Especially when there are so many girls wanting my moms autograph."

"What not yours, what happened to your adoring fans?" I teased.

"They're there, but I prefer to avoid the spotlight." I nodded understandably. "So what you want to do?"

"I don't know there's not much to do. We could watch TV on Hulu, or watch a movie on Netflix."

"I'm up to anything." chase said then wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked as chase rubbed his arm.

"It's nothing. I just fell."

"You need ice?"

"Nah, I'm good." Just as I touched his arm as soon as I did sudden pain flashed down my left arm.

"**_Ow!_**" I rubbed my left arm. "You shocked me!"

"I did? I didn't feel the static." I rubbed my arm as soon as the pain came it was _gone_.

"Huh. Oh well," I got up. "Want any thing to drink or eat?" I asked heading for the kitchen motioning to chase as I did, he stood up and followed looking at the kitchen with interest.

"A sodas good." he said then sniffed. "Is that yeast." I looked up from the opened fridge pulling out a bottle of raspberry Ginger-ale.

"I was making egg bread." I explained as he sat on the stool while I pour ice in to a mug and then the soda.

"You bake?"

"Sometimes. But my dad is more the chef in the family." I said modestly. "He took culinary in college."

"That's cool." Chase said taking a drink of soda he licked his lips.

"But he taught me a few things here and there, dads the cook, I'm the baker. It's interchangeable." I smiled. Chase smiled as I pulled out a bag of chips and salsa.

"Where's your dad?" Chase asked as I put chips in a salsa bowl.

"He's in his study. Just working on a few things." Chase nodded. "Oh did you here about the trip on Tuesday?"

"What trip?" Chase asked taking another sip.

"Some ballet performance in the city somewhere I-" I jumped back as just in that moment chase spat out his soda. He coughed violently as I reached for a bounty napkin and gave it to him.

"**_WH-what!?_**" he managed to croak.

"Yeah. They sent emails this morning about it," I explained. "Apparently there's this fancy rich ballet company wants to perform for us. Like I care to go." Chase started to wiper down the counter. "You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to." Chase said his voice cleared any soda. "I'm the guest." he winked at me. "I didn't hear about the trip mom didn't tell me that she got any emails."

"Well you know now." I said. I picked up a chip, thankfully I had the bowl away from Chase man made sprinkler. "Does it matter?"

"No." Chase said in a low voice. "So, are you going?"

"I rather not. It's sitting in a dark room with a bunch of egotistic prima ballerina wannabes who think that eating raisins makes them fat." I added scornfully. To my surprise Chase laughed.

"You have a point with the ballerina thing but not all of them think that way."

"I'm sure,"

"Seriously they're not."

"I'll see it to believe it." he nodded and smiled. "So are you going?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't mind going out for half the day," he replied. "But sitting with a bunch of rich kids on the bus not so much." I shuddered then groaned.

"Maybe I won't have to go." I saw the price for the tickets, its $100 and that's including bus and an extra if you want to invite a parent. Dads working so, I'll be stuck in school, _ooohhh wwweeelllll_." I added pretending I was sad when I really I was jubilant. Chase laughed just as we heard footsteps and dad came into the kitchen, rubbing his forehead, but put his hand down and smiled when he saw me and chase.

"Hello Chase." dad said kindly. Chase nodded.

"Hey, Mr. Mortis," he said.

"I see you found the place alright? Wasn't too hard to find was it?"

"No. Actually your not to far from my house, right after I came home from prac—_I mean work._" Chase added quickly. Dad eyebrow rose for a fraction of a second before lowering it he nodded once.

"Well, make yourself at home." he said. "We don't get much visitors very often." yeah, they usually are unexpected and come in the most embarrassing way. I thought glumly. Dad cleared his throat suddenly.

"Kida, why don't you give Chase a tour of the house. _Just keep your door open so I can hear you._" dad added walking to back to his study. I felt my cheeks go hot with shock that he said that.

"Dad!" Chase cheeks flush red he coughed nervously as I looked up at him.

"Uhm...shall we?" I added quickly, Chase nodded and I gestured him to follow me down the hall gesturing at the rooms of our small apartment, large for me and dad but small for the rich and spoiled.

"Bathroom, towel closet, dads room." I pointed to the large white aired door opened half way to show dads clean but sloppy bed which was spread hastily which was normal for him. "My room." I said motioning to the same colored door on the right next to the hall table which held a small vase with fake flowers. Chase stopped as I started opening my door I stared to see him stop by a large black and white photo in large dark hazel frame above the table.

"Pretty isn't?" I asked. He nodded.

"I never seen a photo like that in a long time." he said. "Only in history text books, art museums, and the internet." I looked at the photo. It was a simple photo landscape of tall trees overlooking a millions of stars that glittered like specks of glinting diamond but the real gem was the gray and white cratered moon. Which shown the largest I ever scene in my life.

"I never seen the moon so big before." Chase said. "I know it sounds dumb but-

"No it's not." I said. "It is incredible. It was just amazing when the moonlight started glowing over the forest. It was dark and the weather wasn't great but it was worth the shot."

"What?" Chase said looking from the picture to me.

"I took the picture." I said quietly.

"You took this?" when I nodded he looked from the photo them me. "_Wow._" he breathed. "I didn't know you do photography."

"_I don't do photography anymore._" I say quietly. "I lost interest."

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Things came up, and I didn't have time for it."

"Your photo is very nice." I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Thank you." I mumbled, chase entered the room first looking around curiously. My room wasn't huge nor was it small, it was just right: a full size bed stood on the left near the open window and wall like a nook, perched above the bed was my small book shelf dad helped me build when we moved in holding my favorite books, Jane Eyre, Anne of green gables, and Hunger games everything except _MockingJay_ which I heard on audio. Did I mention my books were audio not because I was lazy, okay maybe a little but, more because I don't want to read books that might waste my time like Fifty Shades of Gray or House of Night. _Hell_, even the Series of Unfortunate events. To the right was a small computer work desk where I did homework or just played games on my laptop beside the desk was my pop-up hamper, large closet and small brown sofa that say in the back across from my sheet covered trunk where I ate sometimes. Chase turned to me.

"Nice room." he said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before flopping myself on the bed. "Have seat make yourself comfy,"

"Don't have to tell me twice." chase said I laughed as he sat on the sofa. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, whatever you want, just know I don't have a PS3 or X-box 360."Chase shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me, but you're the first to admit that you don't have one. Most kids are sitting in their living rooms glued to the screen."

"I'm not most kids." I admitted. Chase smiled a little.

"What do think of New York?" I asked.

"Interesting. Not like most cites, I've traveled but...at least here there's a reason why it's called the city that never sleeps." he smiled slyly.

"You must travel a lot to come to that conclusion."

"My mom travels a lot when it comes to dance."

"It must be so cool traveling with her—plus you're the son of a ballet star, you get to go to a concert for free." Chase smirked. "Besides you said you mostly help out your mom, you're too busy making stun guns and inventing your cloning machine." I laughed.

"Uh, yeah stun guns." he mumbled. I eyed him as he shifted uncomfortable; I felt my eyebrows rise slightly before lowering them.

"So how is the comic book world?" I asked changing the subject. Chase grinned.

"Would you believe it sucks." he said.

"How come?" Chase groaned.

"You know the Amazing Spiderman comics right?"

"It depends, I've heard of a lot of them."

"Well this one." as chase said this he went into his duffle bag and pulled out a bright red cover of the Amazing Spiderman. "This freaking **_sucks_**!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You won't believe it Peter Parker gets a huge dick slap in the face by marvel." Chase started in a heated story about what happened in the comic. When he was finished he dropped the book with disgust adding with a hiss. "**_I put two of my senses and $6.99 to waste!_**"

"Wow that is a big let down." I agreed. "This is why I stick to Manga, at least they tell different stories instead of the same origins in comic books."

"They usually change it like the new Ultimate Spiderman." Chase said. "I miss the old one but I don't mind the new spider man-my only grip is that he's too young, he should have been at least fifteen instead of thirteen, he's not as sarcastic as Peter but he's still learning." _Yes. Miles does have a lot to learn_, I thought getting up from bed.

"I'm going to get some snacks. Want any thing?"

"Anything you have is fine." I nodded.

"Relax, I'll be right back." I turned and head out to the kitchen; there I took out two cans of soda, more chips with salsa, and...I looked at the table where I left the bowl of bread dough; I smiled seeing a covered sheet pan with eighth identical lumps silhouetted under the towel. Dad must have kneaded and weighed them so he was just letting them proof. I turned back from the kitchen and head for the room passing dads office the door half open, I could hear him read aloud his manuscript in a whisper to make sure there wasn't any errors and to add or take away from his story. I was just entering my room when I saw Chase turn around holding a small wooden picture frame. I felt my muscles go tense and my teeth clench.

"_What are you doing?_" I demanded. Chase looked at me surprised, I didn't know how my face looked but I knew my voice was low, defensive and...Chase took a step back for a moment then took in a breath.

"I-I'm sorry." he said. "I was just looking I." he started to put the picture down.

"_Wait!_" I said. He stopped his had hovered mid from the computer desk where the photo laid. I took in a breath. "It's just I'm a-little _protective_ of my stuff… _especially that photo_." I added soberly I felt my muscles relax and my voice no longer on the defensive. Chase nodded staring at me as I place the tray on the bed and walked beside him looking at the photo that he lifted up once more.

"_Is this you're mom?_" he asked. I nodded once slowly, staring at the photo of a young woman with long black hair that was almost hidden by a large brimmed summer hat, caramel colored skin that glowed in the sun, since she was standing in a field of lavender, a huge smile on her beautiful but delicate face.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes she is." Chase looked at me then at her and back.

"She's very pretty." he said.

"She is." I agreed. I took the frame from his hand and held it carefully as it was the most breakable thing in the world which it was, in my world any how.

"Is she at work?" Chase asked. "I never saw her yet." I shook my head once.

"_No_…" I took in a breath. "_She died along time ago_." I felt Chase stiffen beside me.

"_S-sorry_." he said quietly. "I didn't know I-

"It's fine Chase. You know now." I placed the photo back. "It was a long time ago, I barely remember her now." I added wistfully.

"How did she-" he stopped shocked he was asking. "What am I saying ugh I shouldn't ask I-

"It's fine chase you don't have to feel bad... It was a car accident. That's all I know." he nodded.

"So what's so special about Manga that you want to convert me into?" I smiled grateful he wanted to change the subject.

"Well if you look this way to the small shelf above my bed you'll see Mr. Rivers." I said with mock hostess granger.

The day passed by fast but inside the house it seems as if the day only just started. Chase and I talked about Manga, especially anime the good ones and the bad ones. Chase was easy to talk to, he was reluctant but he kept an open mind, he was passionate about comics as well as technology but mostly, he was original. Chase wasn't like the boys at school. _Thank god for that_. He was easy going, and saw life realistically but he could escape or as he stated: _"manipulation with just a flick of wrist."  
_  
"So you're some kind of tech wizard then?" I teased as he finished telling me a story when he built a hover craft for a contest, he would have won too but he had to _forfeit_ because of family troubles. I tried to ask but he said that it wasn't important it was a false alarm.

"Next time you should build a hover craft with a camera installed." I suggested.

"I might. But what's the point of making it when I have no one to spy on." he smirked.

"I can suggest a few people." I said with a smile before glancing at the clock seeing it read 3:45pm. "Oh I need to bake the bread rolls." I got up. Chase did to as I picked up the tray of empty bowls of chips and salsa.

"Need some help?" he asked as we walked down the hall way.

"No I got it." I said putting the bowls in the sink we were in the kitchen now, Chase watched as I opened the oven door arranged the center racks and turned on the oven to 425*f degrees. Chase sat down on the eating table watching the sun began to take on a golden color over the city; he looked up at me as I pulled off the dish cloth and saw the bread dough double in size.

"Wow!" he said. "They're huge."

"Thanks, they're the perfect size for the burgers dads gonna make." I said smelling the faint scent of alcohol that sometimes I smelled in bread dough.

"You're dads grilling burgers in this weather?" he asked dubious. I walked to the fridge opened it pulled a small container that had a beaten egg I whisked earlier.

"No. Dads going to fry them." I explained taking out a pastry brush and walked over to the table. "That takes too much time my dad can grill them on the stove but today he'll fry them-I hope you like pork burgers." I added opening the lid dipping the brush in the egg wash I brushed it on the top of the buns.

"I never had them before."

"Can you eat pork?"

"Sure I do. Anything that involves bacon I'm there." I laughed as I brushed the fourth bun.

"Good. You'll like these then. Dad is a great cook." I said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Chase said with a raised eyebrow. "My mom makes a mean pizza."

"I'll see it to believe, but I don't doubt you. I'm sure you sit back and let your mom do all the cooking right?" Chase cheeks went red.

"No! I help...sometimes." I laughed putting down the empty container. "Hey you should laugh; I didn't see you make the bread. Are you sure daddy didn't help you?" he teased.

"Hmpf I did too make this-" Chase laughed. "You tried out my simple syrup and liked it." I countered picking up the pan.

"That's easy it's just boiled sugar water isn't, any one could make that." Chase scoffed as I opened the oven door feeling the warmth of the convention oven spread to my clothes.

"You say that now. But wait until there's an apocalypse and you have no Papa Johns to call up what are you going to then?"

"I'll wouldn't have too, I'll be a zombie so I'm good." Chase laughed.

"_Ew!_" I said sliding the sheet pan in to the oven and closing it. "You're the first person who ever said you wouldn't mind being a zombie."

"Hey, we fear the living but hunt the dead and there's more of them than the humans in that scenario." Chase pointed out. I shrugged.

"_Enjoy being a cannibal_." I said. "I'm sure you and Rick grimes would get along swimmingly." chase laughed.

"I prefer to read about him than watch him on AMC."

"Dads the same way." I said.

"He watches the show?"

"Yes, but he reads the comic books too." Chase blinked.

"He has the comics?" I nodded.

"It's a small collection. But since he saw the show he started to read them. The book goes in to more gory details than the show." I explained. "He has a few theories about the comic."

"Wow, I'll like to hear that."

"Trust me you don't, you'll be stuck here for hours. Besides he's reading something else now. But I'm sure dad can let you see the comics."

"I don't mind." Chase said getting up. I motioned for him to follow.

"I need to do some things, so I hope you won't mind if I leave you with him." I said apologetically. "Just for a few minutes."

"I don't mind but I didn't know I needed a baby sitter." I grinned as we stopped at dads office and knocked there was a easy: "_Come in_." and I opened the door to see dad look up from his laptop at the two of us.

"Hey dad, sorry to bother you." I said.

"Not at all." Dad said with a smile eyeing us noticing I was Chase's hand unthinkingly. I let go trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Mortis." Chase said politely.

"It's no trouble at all. I wasn't doing any thing important." he explained.

"How's your novel Dad?" I asked.

"Alright so far. Right now I'm at chapter thirty four." I brightened as dad monitored us to sit down on the black leather sofa.

"Oh what happened in the story dad?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were a novelist?" chase said.

"Not yet." I said, dad chuckled.

"I wouldn't get excited about that, I'm not a novelist, yet that is. I still need to find an agent and publisher." dad sighed. "But still that's a road less traveled."

"So you haven't got an agent yet?" I asked.

"Nope," I frowned. "Well it's there lost, but I'm not being egotistic about it, it's just novels that are coming out today haven't have better use in how not to treat human beings."

"Who needs them anyway daddy." I chirped. "You're book is the greatest, someone will pick you." dad smiled. "And if not you can accuse the publishers of hiding cocaine in there blood money safes." dad laughed.

"_I'll keep that in mind._" he said.

"What do you write exactly, Mr. Mortis?" Chase asked.

"Short stories, but mostly novels. I'm working on a two sci-fi and fantasy novels right now." dad explained.

"Really that's cool sir, what's it about?"

"It depends on which one." dad said with a smirk.

"Uh..."

"Why not tell him about the sci-fi horror dad." I suggested. "Because I want to know what happened."

"Well so far the main protagonist has got out of jail and is now in the middle of the desert." dad explained.

"How did he escape? I thought you said he had no friends and his girlfriend left him?"

"She did but let's say his own inventions save him."

"But if he's alone, how is he able to travel carrying those _things_?" he laughed.

"I'm lost here." Chase said. Dad laughed.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you another time but Kida, I think you need something."

"Oh yes." I said. "I was wondering if you can keep an eye on chase for me. I'm baking the bread and I don't want Chase to be bored in the process."

"I won't get bored." Chase protested. "I use to help make pizza dough for my mom and trust me that wasn't an easy job."

"I'm sure." I grumbled. Chase was about to protest again when dad laughed.

"I believe you son, it's no problem Kida. We men can chat about man stuff."

"Like what? Women and sneakers?" I demanded getting to my feet. Dad rolled his eyes.

"I don't think chase and I have anything in common in that genre there's a thirty year difference." chase laughed. "I thought I heard you guys talk about comic books before."

"Yes. About the walking dead and the Amazing Spiderman." chase replied nodding.

"Depends on which one." dad said.

"I don't think you would be interested in it sir, because the ending sucked."

"It's as worse as _One More Day_." I amended. Dad stiffened. Chase looked at me with surprise.

"What?"

"_You're not the only one who has a dread for bad comics, Chase._" I said dryly.

"Yes." dad said. "It was a giant kick in the balls by J.M.S, he may have brought us Babylon 5 but he lost it after One More Day." Chase stared from me to dad and back.

"You read the comic?" he breathed.

"Yes. But dad told me all about it, he owns the comic-book." Chase looked at dad.

"You do?" dad nodded.

"It was a waste of time and ink." he said. "Now it remains in its packaging under my office floor boards with Amazing Spiderman issue #700." Chase gaped at dad.

"You read that comic?!" he exclaimed.

"I wish I could unread it-that was the biggest cock tease since D.C's dark abyss."

"I know right! Did you see what batman did to Diana after she found out that she was having Clarks kid."

"He's lucky steel came in when he did or Clark would have killed him two seconds ago." dad said. I left the room as dad and Chase started a debate about the comic and the way navel was turning to shit with pretentious writers who are there to take away what made comics good.

Chase is in good hands. I thought as I made my way to the kitchen to wash the dishes and keep an eye on the bread. I looked up from washing the tray when I heard a knock on the door, turning off the faucet I walked down the hall.

"Who is it?" I called.

"_Mr. Browne_." was a reply, surprised I unlocked the door and opened it to see Mr. Browne.

"Hi Mr. Browne." I said.

"Hey Kida, I'm glad I caught you."

"Something wrong? Did Minnie get lost again?"

"No, no, she's fine." Browne said. "I actually came to ask if you can watch her for a few hours. I need to go get supplies and it might take awhile-I'll pay you to watch her."

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "I can watch her just let me ask my dad first." he nodded and I closed the door and ran back to dads office.

"What'd a mean that batman wanted wonder woman back after he told her point blank he didn't love her?!" dad exclaimed.

"Just as I said." Chase countered. "batman saw he made a mistake after sleeping with cat woman, he knew his love for her was really lust, cat-woman only wants the Wayne name that's all-Bruce was brained washed by the potion she got from poison ivy-

"But we don't know if she used it, you saw there were two vials and one dropped, so she couldn't have-

**BANG!  
**  
Dad kept off his chair and hit the floor; Chase jumped dropping his X-men comic. I stood on the door pointing my iPhone up after using the I-revolver app to get their attention.

"Kida!" dad said.

"Sorry to interrupt your comic elections, but I had to get your attention." I said.

"You could have called-not scare me!"

"I did call. Three times. But you were both in another planet." chase blushed as dad got up from the floor, he still does that sometimes, apart of him feels that he's still in the police force.

"Something you need hon.?"

"Mr. Browne just asked me if I can watch Minnie for a few hours." I explained. "I wanted to get an okay from you first."

"Where is he going?" dad asked.

"To the store, he doesn't want to leave her all alone. Can I watch her dad please."

"Who's Minnie?" chase asked.

"Sure Kida you can watch her."

"Really?" I asked.

"I trust you, besides I don't mind having her stay as long as Henry, let's you know what are her special needs." I nodded.

"I'll ask. Thanks dad." I ran back to the door and told Mr. Browne yes, he beamed and said he'll get her, I asked what needs she might need like if she needs to be walked or fed.

"No, I just walked her and she was just fed all she needs is her puppy blanket." I agreed and waited shutting the door and headed back to the kitchen where dad and Chase came out of the room.

"Is he bringing her?" he asked. I nodded and smelled the bread. "I got it Kida."

"So what were you both arguing about that I had to use my gun?" I asked. Chase laughed.

"It's silly besides Mr. Mortis won the battle." he said. "He knows his comics."

"You are a worthy opponent chase." dad said opening the oven and with a folded dish towel took out a golden brown loaves of bread; the smell wafted the room with warmth.

"They look great." I said, as dad pulled them off from the parchment paper and let them cool on the counter.

"Just wait when there burgers." dad said. "Hope you can stay for lunch, Chase."

"Sure." Chase said. "But shouldn't it be dinner?"

"No. This is lunch for us." I said. "Dinner is not until seven."

"Huh?" I grinned just as the door knocked and I heard a bark.

"She's here." I walked out the kitchen chase followed me whist dad went to the fridge.

"I want see who Minnie is." Chase explained. I nodded and opened the door to show Mr. Henry Browne holding a small blue and white fluffy blanket, standing beside him was Minnie.

"Hi lil mama." I cooed. The pug barked as I knelt down and picked her up.

"Thanks for doing this Kida." he said.

"No problem." he handed me the blanket.

"Minnie won't be any trouble. She had a long day out so she would mostly be sleeping. If not give her this." he showed a pink non stuffed animal. "To play with." Chase took the toy for me since I was still holding Minnie and her blanket.

"No problem."

"Thanks. Be a good girl Minnie." he added before nodding at Chase and left. Chase shut the door for me.

"Thanks." I said putting her down and locked it.

"So this is Minnie." he said.

"Yep. Isn't she cute."

"For a pug lover."

"Hey! Minnie is adorable." we walked down the hall and sat in the living room Minnie hopped on the sofa and laid her head on my thigh. "You just got to give them a chance. She's really sweet-aren't you mama." Chase laughed then petted her back Minnie turned sniffed his hand then licked it wagging her corkscrew tail.

"I never petted a pug before." Chase said. "I always thought there skin was rough but it's soft." he smiled at the pug.

"Well enjoy it for a few hours." I said. "I wish I could get a dog, but we never had the time to get one."

"Why?"

"Dad was always to busy and I had school so it was just timing."

"Understandable." Minnie turned to me and walked on my lap to the ledge of the sofa and barked up at the TV.

"Want to watch TV?" I asked leaning forward to pick up the remote from the table.

"Sure, anything good on now?"

"Maybe cartoons and info-merrcials I know since you're want to watch full metal alchemist?"

"Which version I heard they're two."

"Depends on your preference-me I prefer the original, I haven't watched brotherhood yet. But we can watch it first if you want?" I pressed the button that brought up Hulu matrixes, the new Hulu that was like Netflix except no commercials and watch the latest released DVD movies for free for five months.

"Nah let's stick to the original-besides I rather take anime with a grain of salt. In my old school kids said that amine coming out now was terrible."

"That's why we're watching the older classics." I said scrolling to full metal. "Trust me, I'll direct you to good anime. Not the kind that makes sex and boobs a plot device."

"Boobs." Chase said. "Well, I don't mind if a little boob is shown here and there." I glared at him and in that moment Minnie growled adding more empathize. "Uhm I mean boobs, how desperate is TV getting to?" Chase laughed nervously.

"_How indeed._" I said dryly before hitting play. We watched the first two episodes, Chase for the most part enjoyed the show he asked me a few questions about whose who, and I told him about it he laughed at the funny parts and jumped the scary parts.

"Holy crap that was intense." he said after the second episode ended.

"Told ya its good just wait what happens later on in the series it gets brutal." I said.

"I got to watch the other episode when I get home." Chase said just as dad came into the room.

"Hey kids." dad said.

"Hey dad." I said getting up he looked down at Minnie who was fast asleep on her blanket beside where I sat. "She's sleeping."

"I'm surprised Minnie slept through your racket, I thought you were attacking Chase."

"No sir." Chase laughed. "Kida, was actually protecting me from being attacked although she did give me a right jab with her fist when she jumped in terror." I pretended to slap him across the head.

"Ha ha! I wasn't the one screaming like a girl just now. _I never knew you had the lungs for it_." I laughed. Chase blushed as he feigned being insulted, he laughed too.

"Kida I was wondering if you can make the onion rings for me while I do the burgers?" dad asked.

"Sure dad."

"You make onion rings?"Chase asked.

"Yep there not TGI-Fridays but its pretty good when I make it."

"Can I watch, maybe I can help."

"Sure if you want to."

"I got the batter and onions ready so all you have to do is fry them." dad said.

"Ok daddy. Let's go Chase." I said.

_This is so surreal_. I thought. I never thought this would happen to me. _Again_. Everything that's taken place in my life, I never thought I would find a friend in Chase. What I said before about chase being different, it's true but just because he was different didn't mean he couldn't learn from us. Not because of social status or who wore the bigger pants in the big rotten world we called planet earth. _No one gives a fuck about people nowadays_. Chase was above that class, he was an outsider like me, but it was more by choice, he like to eat, _ALOT_ and wasn't afraid to admit that he made mistakes or helps his mom when she was designing dresses(his mom was a former seamstress) for her recitals.

"You're mom must be proud of you're accomplishments, Chase." dad said before taking a bite of his mini burgers. We were in the living room sitting on the floor as the TV played on CNN low, after frying the onion rings and helping dad with the burgers even inventing our own toppings to go in-between the bun, we sat down talking about school, work and the kids at school.

"She is," Chase said after swallowing his mini cheese burger with onion rings. "she's the only one who believed in my technology and ideas not like..." he shook his head. "Whatever I do it's mainly a hobby."

"You mean like ballet?" Chase stiffened.

"Chase doesn't dance, dad." I said. "His mom is the ballerina," I took a bite of my burger consisting of what most people think is the most disgusting combination known to man: of mozzarella cheese, sweet chili sauce, salsa, tortilla chips and onion rings. Gross to 99% of the population, but 1% delicious for me.

"Oh I thought you were one too chase." dad said. "I can see it."

"I dance a-little." chase admitted after a hard swallow. "Not much to get me popular in school though..." he shrugged.

"Yes the only way you can be one of them is if your allowance is three digits and you have connections to the glitz and glamorous." I grumbled.

"Hmm you don't say." he said, just when we heard the door knock I was about to say "I'll get it." when dad said.

"I'll get it. You relax Kida." dad said getting up from the floor dusting his shirt of crumbs.

"What, you think you can be popular with out the glam." I asked.

"You did." Chase replied matter of fact. I bristled a little.

"That's different I worked hard to get up there with out the cash also you know what I told you, I was dating the son of a multibillionaire." I winced trying not to open that closet. Chase eyed me.

"I can prove it." he insisted.

"Then what? I'm not sure you've noticed, but did you _see_ the avenue girls they're ready to take you in with open arms—maybe not the boys. But they would deal with it." he sat down thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm just going to have to work my charm then." he said with a smirk. "I'll prove it Kida. I can make myself look popular just like you without the money."

"I don't doubt you but...what ever happens just be careful the rich can dig up anything on you. You're poor but that makes it even easier to find out all your secrets."

"They won't find it." chase said in a low voice. I nodded slowly. It wasn't his secrets that I was worried about. I looked as dad came into the room hold a small pile of papers in one hand.

"Who was that dad?" I asked.

"It was Chess." dad said sitting on the sofa. "She had wanted to give you these recipes for tomorrows class." he handed them to me and I skimmed the pages.

"_Oooohh_ muffins, and biscuits-can't wait to make that." I said, Minnie who had woken up walked over to me, as she smelled our lunch and barked placing both paws on my left thigh.

"She also said you have to dress professionally chef coat and all. Huh this is college all over again, except you get points off if you don't bring a thermometer or get called on after a rough night of drinking." I stared at dad incredulously. "_What?_ Don't judge me. I swore to never drink like that again..._after I knew there wasn't any practical's_." Chase and I still stared. Dad cleared his throat.

"Kida, I hope you still have the chef coat and apron when we were in North Carolina?"

"Yes. I put it in my bag." I put down the papers.

"This is a good opportunity for you to take this class." dad said.

"Yea. It would be fun if I wasn't forced to do it." I said breaking off a piece of burger and gave it to Minnie; she ate it, clapping her jaw before licking her lips.

"All the same, you won't be inexperience, you got chess. She said if you need any help with anything just ask." I nodded. Just as Chase looked down at his watch.

"Oh jeez, is it really that late? I got to get home." Chase said. He started to get up.

"So soon." I said, I glanced at the clock and saw 6:45pm. "Time just flew by."

"Yeah, you sure you're not making it go fast?"

"Ha ha." I replied sarcastically as I got up with a grin.

"Do you need a ride home Chase?" dad asked as I started clearing the table.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for everything I need to get home before my mom would get anxious."

"Okay. It was good having you here Chase." I said earnestly.

"Come back anytime." dad said nodding.

"Sure, next time Kida it's you're turn to visit me."

"Sure. If it's okay with you dad?" I asked.

"As long as Chase parents are home it doesn't bother me." Chase nodded. Minnie barked and he knelt to shake her paw.

"Take cake Minnie," he smiled before petting her. Chase got his bag from my room after saying good night I walked Chase, all they way down to the main lobby where we said goodbye, carry a plate home with him.

(A/N: And then there was two.)


	11. Chapter 11

The good, the bad, the charm, and the skills

_Why would any person want to be one of the rich and powerful?_ I thought. I mean yeah there's the ability to live in a giant mansion, have an endless bank account that they could buy a small island, and the luxury of servants waiting on you hand and foot, but what is the price when you're the most _hated_ person in the world or in this case New York City. You got the money that's great but why the hell, **_you_**, _the rich person_, make yourself a total jackass in front of millions of people; half of them who are struggling and are just trying to make ends meet to put food in their bellies get the wrong end of the stick? **_Why?!_** To make matters worse the rich jackasses shoots out little bastards of themselves with no regard or to think: "_hey I just brought a human in the world who has half of my DNA and the other counterpart, maybe I should raise them to be respectable, caring human beings instead of spoiling them like little princess and princes. You know to make up for my sins after looking back in my life with my head in the f-ing clouds!_"

In a perfect world maybe someone would pick that up on that common sense and pass it along. But in this world, I'll just sit back and watch it burn to the ground. But until then...

"**Aaaaahh-ooooffff!**" I hit the bed with bounce and a gasp. **_What the hell!? This again?_** I looked up wearily at the sunny blue sky morning and groaned. _Time for school_. I thought blowing a strain of hair from my face and got up groggily for school.

_The days are getting colder_. I thought, stepping out of the bus making my way down Columbus ave. I shivered slightly in my long sweater: a small black duffle slung on my left shoulder moved toward the edge before I fixed it back. I still couldn't believe I was taking cooking classes, I didn't like being forced to do things out of my own free will! _This was __**injustice**__!_ I blew out a breath as a black limo passed by as well as a horse being rode by a office, I smiled at the dark brown horse, listening to its gentle _clop! Clop!_ of it's hooves on pavement. The cop looked at me and smiled. _I didn't return it_. But looked away and turned right down the street.

I won't forgive them for what they did to us. I felt my shoulders slump as I looked down kicking at a small pebble. It still wasn't easy trusting people from the outside especially when you grew up knowing them. _How could they do this to dad? Why would his own friends betray him?_ **_WHY?!_** Dad still to this day won't sue the city or get information about the money that was stolen from the sixth Precinct, or why he was punished for trying to solve an elite cold case. I knew dad was close to the truth; but they took it away from him..._He_ _took it away_. The rock kicked the side of a building; I looked up surprised to see the school. _Huh, time flies_. I checked the clock just ten minutes to go; already there was a group of first and four years chatting happily about who knows what. I really didn't care as I walked up the first few steps before sitting down on the concrete steps laying my duffle beside me. Since I was bored I decided to open it just to make sure everything was inside: I may not be glad about the whole poor girl taking a class full of former rich friends. But I couldn't help but feel giddy about using my new culinary stuff, with out taking anything out I rummaged through making a mental check list as I did.

One cleaned white apron. _Check.  
_  
One new chef coat. _Check. (I'll probably get points off for not having it.)_

I glanced at my name embroidered in fancy black lettering. Mrs. Green really out did herself, when she I was part of the culinary world just like dad. I smiled to myself as I checked what else was in the bag.

Bandana. _Check _(dad didn't have an extra toque or skull cap, he thinks he left it in storage. I could always buy one I guess, they're pretty cute.)

Sharpie pens. _Check._ (don't ask, dad just says to keep it.)

Red folder filled with loose leaf and plastic sleeves for recipes. Check.

Dads food scale. _Check._

Measuring spoons. _Check._

Plastic bench scraper. _Check._ And...

I picked up the small micro-plane/grater wrapping my one hand on the handle between thumb and index. Some might think that this couldn't do much, but it could, you just had to be careful when you used it. This micro-plane has made grating nutmeg and zest a lot simpler, I wouldn't trade it for the world. It was the first thing I bought that made me want to learn from daddy so many years ago. I didn't use it often at home but when I did, _I did_.

"That is the smallest micro-plane I ever scene." I jumped looking up to see Chase watching me curiously.

"Hey Chase." I said.

"Hey yourself." he said. "When did you get here?"

"Not to long." I admitted. "I was just taking inventory for food club." Chase sat beside me.

"Looks like you're prepared to go on Chopped or Sweet Genius." he said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, I'm not. But all the same," I showed him the grater. "I came prepared." Chase eyed the thin metal as it shimmered in the early sunbeams.

"You sure did. How can you use this thing? I bet you cut your hands on this if you're working fast." he said.

"I could but that hasn't happened yet. Its all about control and how you position it." he gave it back and I put it in the small pocket of my duffle before zipping it closed. He nodded with a smile just as a honk! Made us look up to see a black limo stop in front the school bus drop off. I felt myself groan as I saw the usual gang of '_I'm so hot'_ pop-guiose step out of the limo each laughing and chatting more than My-Space ever had. Chase mumbled something I didn't catch just as the bell rang we got up and walked up the stairs to head for our lockers before class officially started, meaning English first. I groaned not looking forward to another discussion about Mr. Dimmesdale and his _get out of adultery card_. I pulled out my binder and pen before stuffing my duffle, bag pack and sweater into the small space before shutting the door as fast as I could before they came toppling out. Chase came forward as I pack pushed at the door.

"Need some help?"

"I- I'm good a-anyways." I grunted pushing until I heard the satisfying click, I pulled back with a puff. "No as if I any ones gonna _steal_ anything."

"True." we started down the hall to class. "But maybe I should install a camera in your locker just to be sure."

"You can do that!?" I demanded.

"It might take a few adjustments— y'know with setting up the wireless and trying to conceal it the lenses but yeah I could, what's one more challenge." Chase laughed as we entered Mr. Everett's room.

"I'll give you a rain check for that." I said taking a seat. "So had fun yesterday?" to my surprise Chase sat on the desk beside me we usually sat anywhere we like but we never sat together so it was a surprise for me.

"The best." Chase said. "You know how to treat a guest." he laughed.

"Don't get use to it." I said dryly. "We don't have guests often and you caught us at on _good day_, otherwise I would have offered you ramen noodles and iced tea."

"Hey I love ramen as long as it's Nissin."

"Good cause that's all we buy-although I buy Sapporo Ichiban too."

"Never heard of them." In that moment the class started to come in, with no Mr. E leading the way.

"I just discovered them too." I explained. "There from Japan and oh my gosh, they are so better than Nissin, but I buy them occasionally because they're so good."

"Speaking of good." Chase said. "Those burgers were delicious!" I smiled hesitantly for just in that moment Malik and Alyssa came to sit in front of us, I didn't want them to hear our conversation; Alyssa would spread gossip about me, after three weeks of class, I was finally not hearing rumors and getting scarlet S's on my locker. _At least they switched to stickers in the art class_. I thought.

"Not only that," Chase continued. "But your onion rings were awesome, I never knew they were so easy to make." I giggled.

"You act as if you discovered a new planet."

"I did and it's called Kida's onion ring, salsa, and bacon cheeseburger."

"Aaahh so you didn't think it was gross once you tasted it?"

"Nope. You got a believer in me."

"I'm sure your mom enjoyed the show you made when she saw you eat it?" Chase smile wavered for a moment.

"She did." he admitted but his tone was sober. "Next time you got to show me how you made the onion rings okay?"

"Sure, come over anytime." I said. "Dad really likes you."

"Oh that reminds me." Chase went into his binder and pulled out a copy of DC's Justice League comic. "Give this to you're dad for me. He asked if he can borrow it yesterday." I took the comic and flipped threw some of the pages.

"Sure. And don't worry Dad handle books like diamonds, it would be left in good hands." I said. "I know dad can't wait to read it. I take it you and dad had a battle between each other." I saw Malik from the corner of my eye shift slightly.

"You're dad is a comic-fanatic." chase said. "He showed me his collection. I didn't know he had an original copy of spawn 1993 edition. That's rare you know its worth about-

"$5,000." I said. "I know, and it gets higher every year, he has a lot more but right now he's more focus on finding comics during the sliver era."

"You sure know a lot for a girl who read Manga." chase teased. I smiled.

"I was born into a comic loving family a little bit of geek-dom would eventually rub on me." Chase picked up a small business card and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked reading his name and the logo of Chasers tech supply and repair.

"My business card," he said. "This is my home address." he pointed to the yellow lettering on the right hand corner. "I do repairs on computers iPods, old/new game consoles, and sell spy gear too-this is my private card usual don't give my address away but...I can always make room for exceptions." he added smoothly. I smiled wryly.

"So Mr. Oliver is a computer genius huh-guess those comics taught you something."

"Hey!" but he was laughing too. I laughed.

"I'm kidding, Chase. But I think they taught you about being a marvel hero that's why I meant."

"Nah, although it would be awesome."

"_Yes to read about a geek and a slut go hand in hand._" I felt myself frown as we looked at Alyssa who sneered at us.

"No one asked for you're opinion." I said coolly.

"Well no one asked to know about you're boring lives, either." she replied. "You guys got no lives except reading dumb comics and smelling like onions." Before I could retort something Chase jumped in.

"And how would you know that?" he asked matter of fact. "I mean if we're so boring, how can you know about onions? Have you every seen an onion? Oh wait, you will in _club_." Alyssa glared at him as me and Chase laughed she sucked her teeth in disgust, just as Mr. E came into the room calling class to order, she turned to him as Malik who was busy talking to Wright bend down to pick up his binder. For a second, I thought I saw his lips twitch up but it was gone as Mr. E called out attendance.

"Adler...Allen...Brewery..." Everett called not looking up as he heard the "here's" coming from each student. "Jackson...Kirk...Leslie...mortis...

"Here!" I called.

"So want to eat at our usual spot?" Chase asked. "It's not too cold today."

"Oliver!?"

"Here!" Chase called.

"I guess so," I said. "It's been while since we ate outside. Sure, I just hope it warms up by lunchtime."

"Yea. Eating out in frigid temperatures can suck the fun out of lunch." he agreed. "Oh you still going on the trip tomorrow?"

"Nope." I said. "It's all going according to plan."

"Oh..."Chase hesitated for a second.

"What? Don't tell me you decided to go? What happened to being in a dark room watching black swan in real life?" Chase half smiled.

"So you aren't going?" we looked up at Alyssa who had turned half way to look at us; at this time Mr. E had finished taking attendance but before he could start class Mr. Kyle voice echoed over the PA system so it gave us extra time to talk.

"Okay when this became a three way conversation?" I said. "Because last time I check we were talking to _two_ people." She ignored that.

"So you really aren't going on the trip tomorrow?—you know it's mandatory if you don't go you get suspended in the school." Alyssa said.

"Your point being." chase asked.

"You have to go,"

"I'll pass. Besides I can't go."

"And I don't care to go." I replied coolly.

"_Why not?_" This was Malik who asked this, he had turned half way to stare at me. I looked away.

"I don't have to go if I'd I don't want to. Besides, I don't want to waste my time watching a silly show."

"It's not silly!" Chase jumped in.

"And how would you know?" Alyssa demanded. Chase started as if he said too much, luckily Mr E called on them to pay attention to the announcement.

"Don't forget that tomorrow is the trip to New York City ballet." Mr. Kyle said. "for all 9th and 10th grades you still have now and tomorrow to pay for the trip remember it's $90 for students and $100 for parents, especially for those who are chaperoning." glad dad isn't going. I thought, other wise he would said this is highway robbery, which it is in a way. I sighed.

"Kida?" I looked at chase who was watching me his expression looked nervous as if he was weighing his thoughts.

"Hmm."

"I know you don't want to go, but would it be that bad if you did?" he asked slowly.

"No, not really." I admitted. "But it's mandatory for me, since I'm still on probation. I don't want to be forced to do something for other people again." I murmured in a low voice. Chase didn't answer for three heartbeats.

"Kida I-"

"One more thing to announce." Mr. Kyle said. "This weeks birthdays are coming up so I would like to wish these students in advance a happy health birthday..." _oh fuck_! I rested my cheek on my hand and blew out a breath as Mr. Kyle listed the names of all the students whose birthday for this week and next. "Alyssa Amber who would be turning 16 next weekend on the 22th." everyone looked at her and clapped, Alyssa grinned as she stood up and bowed.

"Just to let everyone know." she said. "I will be giving out invites to my sweet sixteen which would be held in the plaza, everyone is invited to my birthday party and would be on MTV's season premiere of Super Sweet Sixteen." everyone crowed as she sat down. Malik's grinned and wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her close. I tried to ignore the sharp pain that twisted my stomach, trying to look anywhere but at them. At least he didn't say my name.

"And one more birthday announcement goes to Ms Kida mortis." _oh shit!_ "who would also be turning 16 on..." a slight rustle of papers came from the intercom before Mr. Kyle said what I whisked he didn't say. "_September 22th._" the whole class turned to me I felt maybe a hundred eyes bore in to my skull including chases who stared at me with surprise. _What'dya expect me to do? Get up and announce my birthday invites at the Waldorf?!_ Whispers were already passing though the class room, even as Mr. E started class after Mr. Kyle finished with the morning announcements. I tried to ignore the stares and the gossip about me and tried to focus on Hester prim and her welcome back in to the colonel after seven years of being an outcast, and helping people during times of grief and comfort. That woman had bawls, no matter what crap was thrown at her; she just stood tall and did what she had to do to support herself and her daughter.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_" I looked up at Chase who spoke in a whisper.

"_Tell_ _you what?_" I whispered back.

"_Your birthdays next week._" I shrugged.

"_Its something I didn't want everyone to know._"

"_Why?_"

"It's not important. You know now."

"Yes, but...you can tell me anything." I watched him again his green eyes looked troubled but concerned too.

"Not everything_._" I said in a low voice.

"Not yet." I didn't answer for a moment before nodding once.

"_Not yet._" I agreed.

"**_So that's what your plan isn't!?_**" It's not _two_ seconds I sat down and get to pull out my binder for math class an hour later that Alyssa wants to bite _my head off._

"What plan do you mean pray tell?" I said languidly as Wright, Faith, Troy, Ben, and Malik sat down in their usual seats; each of them watched from their usual chat time of what ever they talk about.

"You know what I mean. Who do you think you are having a birthday on my party." she hissed. _Does she hear herself right now?_

"Yes," I said slowly. "And this is a problem _because?_" Alyssa looked up at Malik.

"Malik tell her she can't do this." she whined. "It's my birthday and she can't ruin it for me."

"Ruin what?" I demanded.

"You having a party on her birthday." Faith interjected before Malik could reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it?" I said.

"Of course." Alyssa looked at me angrily. "You think you can take my special day and make it your own? You may have gotten pass the teachers acting like you're innocent, but we know what you did last year. _Everyone_ knows what kind of person you are—don't think we can't see through you." I felt my back go tense I wasn't going to get angry, but she was pushing my already _pushed_ buttons.

"Look." I said bluntly. "I don't know what the hell you're getting at? But get your facts together instead of jumping to conclusion. First off: I'm not pretending anything if you haven't noticed." I gestured a hand at the window. "Half the teachers don't even trust, let alone give me a _pat_ on the back for good work. Second: what ever party you think I'm having is in your head because I'm not having a party and if I did I wouldn't say it to the whole school. And third: this isn't the first time you noticed that our birthday is the same day so what can I say." _silence_. Everyone stared not sure how to answer, I took the silence to get my pen and opens the first few pages of the comic chase gave me.

"So you're not having a birthday party then?" Faith asked. I looked up.

"No, I'm not." I replied. I glanced at the clock just after 9:35am. "So are we done here?" Alyssa sniffed.

"Then if you're not having a party what are you doing then for you're birthday." asked Troy.

"Not going to my party that's what." Alyssa replied. Malik opened his mouth to speak when I interrupted.

"Nothing. Just keep it quiet." I replied.

"With what?" Faith replied. "Going to a soup kitchen to eat or having sex with a bum." the avenue laughed.

"No." I said tightly my face felt hot with anger. "I just stay home, probably go to a restaurant with my dad or order out." I shrugged half heartily. "It's a tradition we have every birthday."

"Hmpf for poor working people." Faith scoffed. At this point I wanted to curse the bitch off when Alyssa jumped in.

"And that means you get no gifts then huh." she smirked. "My mom is getting me a new dress and with MTV coming I'll get even more surprises, especially from you right liek?" Malik smiled, I frowned slightly.

"_Have fun with that?_" I grumbled. He looked at me with a glare. _Don't you have anything to do but glare because it's not working...today at least?  
_  
"So what do you think you're getting if you're not poor." Wright asked.

"Depends if my dad gets it for me or not, but I usually buy a b-day gift for myself."

"Like what?"

"Clothes, shoes, jewelry that kind of thing." I said calmly. Not getting why they wanted to know, _oh right, to insult me that's right._

"Yeah. I'm sure your daddy must find it difficult to buy you gifts." Faith replied snarkily. I shrugged.

"He gets things if he can afford it or when I reach a certain age-last year was a knife."

"A knife you mean for cooking?" Wright asked they chuckled.

"No, a knife for hunting." I replied. "I brought it to school each day and you guys didn't seem to mind didn't ya." they stopped laughing and stared.

"You had a knife in school and you didn't get caught?!" Alyssa spoke stunned but trying to make a joke from this but couldn't, Malik was just as amazed.

"_H-how?_" Ben asked.

"It's not important." I replied. "It was an accident, besides I don't use the knife very often, now I use Zippos to learn fire tricks off YouTube." I shrugged. "Huh now that I'm turning sixteen maybe I'll get my stun gun now..." I mused to myself. No one answered again. Malik looked as if he wanted scream or just looked sick. _I couldn't tell_. For just in that moment the teacher came in and called the class to order taking attendance before starting class. _Well that should shut them up for a few minutes_. At least I didn't get caught when I brought my Zippo to school like I said it was an accident who has time to take things out during the weekend, I barely remembered to refill my lighter today so it probably doesn't work now. I glanced out the window at the city. Speaking of barely, I guess I forgot about my birthday coming, not like I forgot completely I was just on the fringe of forgetting the month just came by so fast especially with what happened last year when I was fifteen. I shook my head trying to not bring back the past there's one birthday gift I can never give back or keep.

"Ms Mortis!?" I started to stared back at the teacher.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can you give the answer to number seven of last weeks homework?" I looked down at my binder and started flipping threw the pages to find it.

"Uh, I got it somewhere Uh..." I scrambled to find it. "Is it B?" I asked.

"Is that the answer you put down or you're guessing because you didn't do it?" if I didn't I wouldn't being looking through my book instead of pretending that I did would I. I thought everyone chuckled to themselves as I realized to I for got it at home at least I hoped I did.

"I think I forgot it at home." I said looking up the teacher shook his heard.

"Next time try to focus on math instead of what goes on outside the window." he said. My cheeks felt hot but I nodded as I heard Alyssa whisper to Malik.

"_She probably used her Zippo to light her homework on fire_," Malik laughed, this time it was my turn to glare daggers at him when the PA system came to life.

"Ms Kida mortis please come to the principal's office with you're things!" the secretary announced. "Again ms Kida Mortis please come to the main office with your things your father is here to see you." _dad?_ I started closing my binder and stood up with the stares of everyone as I walked down the aisle and out the classroom. _What is dad doing here?_ I thought, _I didn't do anything wrong did I? I mean I've been doing my work. __**Okay**__ now doesn't count because I did the work last night but still I've haven't been called to the office since my first day back but why now?_

I was still pondering about this as I walked down the stairs and walked out onto the first floor where the large blue and white sign read principal office. I was reaching for the door when. I gasped when the strange familiar tug pulled in my skull, it was as if you were scared straight and you were about to fall, but instead your body was moving forward your _brain_ was _pulling_ _back_. Cold pinpricks surrounded me and the floor under me… _disappeared_. _Oh no, n-not again_. The door right in front of me faded into blackness as I was pulled into today's date, month and time being 9:45 am. _What the...?_ I thought as colors came to life and I realized I was standing near the door as before, _except_...**_Mr. Kyle wasn't stand there before_**. Mr. Kyle stood in a brown business suit as with matching tie, he shifted slightly and looked down right at me. I froze holding my breath. I didn't know why I was so scared he wanted me after all but...

"Mr. Kyle?" I said.

"_Mr. Kyle._" I jumped and looked behind me to see dad walk down the hall in his usual trench coat. _Daddy!_ I tried to walk forward but before I could _dad walked right threw me!_ I froze again lifting my hands to my body to see if nothing was ripped out of me. _Nope_. Everything was still in tact but how?

"Mr. Mortis glad you came."I turned around to see dad stop before him with a frown.

"You said you had some things to discuss with me?" he said. "I don't get why you had to make me come to the school unless it's an emergency." dads face turned worried. "What happened to Kida?" Dad demanded angrily. "Is she hurt? Did she collapse again? What happened to her!?"

"You're daughter is fine Mr. Mortis," Kyle broke in. "But I do need to speak to you and Kida in person. It involves matters for tomorrow's field trip."

"Field trip?" dad echoed before his expression turned from worry to irritated. "You call me out of work for that? Seriously, Derek couldn't this have been done over the phone?"

"I'm sorry Jess but it couldn't wait," Mr. Kyle opened the door. "I'll get Joice to get Kida so we can discuss the matter-_I hope you brought you're wallet for this_." I swear I could feel dads anger as the said tightly.

"Why should it concern you? I thought guys stopped keeping tabs on how much money I made after my resignation." Mr. Kyle gestures at the door.

"After you Mr. Mortis." Before I could see dad go in the whole scene went dark once more and a huge force bombarded me that I gasped, stepping back from the real door of the main office. I hunched in a little taking on rapid breaths. _Holy hell, I-it happened again_. I suddenly felt weak but not as bad as it happened the first time. How could this have happened? How did I- the door opened and I looked to see the secretary look down at me with a frown of disapproval.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. I shook my head trying to shake off the rush of Astro time-whatever.

"N-nothing." I breathed pushing back my hair as I stood I hadn't realize that I dropped my binder so I picked it up from the floor.

"Did you run all the way here?" she demanded. I was about to say no when she interrupted. "Never mind, your dad is here." _so I saw_. "You better get in there Mr. Kyle has better things to do than talk about students behaviors." _Okay what crawled up her ass and laid eggs!?_ I nodded and walked in to the office where she guided me to the familiar door, knocked, and stuck her head in before pulling it back out and opened the door more where I saw Mr. Kyle sitting in his office desk to the left of the extra chairs was dad who looked up and smiled at me getting up as the door closed behind me.

"Hey honey." dad said.

"H-hey dad." I said a little shakily I was still a little surprised that I saw him just a moment ago and he walked into me as if I was made of mist. Dad put an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kida?"

"I'm fine!"

"You don't look so good are you sick do you need-

"No I'm not sick I'm just...I just rushed to get here so _Uh_..."I trailed off, dad eyed me before he could ask again I said quickly. "What's going on do you have to take me home?" I asked this as dad walked me to the chairs, I sat down on the right as he sat down to face Mr. Kyle.

"It's nothing like that ms mortis," Mr. Kyle said. _Damn_. "Instead I called you down here for another reason. It concerns about tomorrows trip."

"What about it?"Dad asked.

"Well Mr Mortis, I'm sure you know that we had sent emails to parents about the trip," Kyle explained. "And I'm sure you noticed that it clearly says it's mandatory, but yet Kida hasn't paid for the trip, so I called you here to ask why that is?" dad looked at me.

"It wasn't her fault." he said. "She didn't know it was mandatory. To be honest she told me she didn't want to go, so I wont stop her."

"But you're the parent, you can choose to let her go or not-

"But the school board is not her father I am. And if Kida doesn't want to go I won't stop her."

"What reason would that be?" Kyle asked. "We're going to a ballet show what's wrong with that!? You get to watch a show.— _That I don't care to see._ I thought.— "You get to be out of school for most of the day with your peers-_another thing I don't care about_-"and you get go eat at a fancy restaurant courtesy of Mrs. Adler who would be joining us as chaperone for the show." _He got me there after restaurant,_ _but knowing who was going to pay for it. I MOST definitely don't want to go!_ I eyed dad from the corner of my eye: he was stiff after hearing Mrs. Adler, his fists curled involuntary before he relaxed them. Knowing this new information wasn't going to make dad feel rest assured about this trip.

"Sounds fun." I said. "But I still don't want to go, I rather be at home or at school for suspension—can't you just suspend me and get it over with."

"Kida." dad said. "Let's be reasonable, you didn't do anything wrong." I crossed my arms and huffed, biting back what I wanted to say that no one else seems to see that. "Look Mr. Kyle," dad continued. "I get what you told me about it mandatory, but what's this have to do with Kida or me for that matter? You wanted me to come in person because you wanted a favor from me."

"I did." Mr. Kyle said he leaned forward slightly entwining his finger together. "You see we have everything prepared but we are short on chaperones—Mrs. Lee was suppose to come but she was called away at the last minute to shoot a scene for an up coming movie and its for three and a half months so-

"You want me to chaperone is that right?" dad said in a low voice.

"Yes."

"So the main reason Kida has to come is because you don't want _me_ chaperoning alone with Ms Adler then." dad added bluntly. I looked at dad surprised, he was in his detective mode when he put two and two together and the outcome didn't go the way he wanted it. Mr. Kyle shifted uncomfortably, but nodded.

"I'm sure this isn't a shock to you Jess, but every amount of help counts."

"Then get some one else!?" dad commanded. "I'm sure you haven't notice DEREK, but I have a job to do I can't skip one day just to be chaperone!" dad was getting angry, I glance at the clock just ten after ten.

"It's not my decision."

"**_Then whose then?_**"

"_Mrs. Adler herself suggested it._" Dad froze. I stared at him to Principal Kyle and back, this couldn't be true?! Dad, who had just started to stand from his chair sat back down: eyes closed his face contorted with anger, weariness, and defeated.

"When did she ask for this?" dad asked huskily.

"A week ago." dad nodded again. "The board voted, they wanted you to chaperone since you had been pretty helpful in the past they trust you." dad didn't answer. "But that also means you have to pay for yourself for the charter bus and if you're staying, for the food." dad nodded mechanically.

"Wait dad you can't mean!" I stared with shock incredulity. He looked at me apologetically, but nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Kida but..._were going_."

**_C.B freaking S_****!** I thought hours later. I walked into the girls locker room to dress down for gym. Is the whole world plotting against me or just this school?! Wait. Never mind, it's the mind less dick bags who think that since they make money off sex tapes means they can host their own TV show. And yet people who have the power to stop it doesn't, because one voice doesn't make a difference! I growl internally as I pulled off down my shirt and grabbed a new clean gym shirt I brought from home since the other one was getting smelly. I was still pissed after what happened after meeting with Mr. Kyle and seeing dad pay for his as well as mine frost high ticket to redemption with the rich money bags for tomorrows trip.

"I know this is bad honey," dad said after Mr. Kyle went to print out a receipt. "Trust me I would rather get shot again than go threw this trip. I know you don't want to go, but we have too."

"There making me go because you have to chaperone, and you have to go because of that bi-" dad looked at me sharply. "Because Mrs. Adler has a problem with you." dad shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes. But that's in the past."

"She doesn't seem to get over it." I said. "What ever her problem is with you, she has a weird way of showing it." dad didn't answer, I sighed. "_She still think I'm a problem does she?_" I murmured. "Everyone else still seems to believe It." dad let out a breath.

"This isn't you're war Kida." dad said soberly. "You're just the victim of someone's spite." I didn't answer, I wanted to ask what dad meant by that but in that moment Mr. Kyle reentered the room and after handing the receipt to dad said we could go.

I walked into the gym a little later to see everyone playing basketball, jump rope, or just sitting on the sidelines chatting. I smiled when I saw chase sitting near our usual spot he grinned when he saw me walk to him.

"Hey you're late." he said.

"Ms Rose wanted me to help pack away some text books that we used for class." I said with a sigh. Chase nodded eyeing me as I sat down on the bleachers beside him.

" Bad day huh."

"You have no idea."

"When is the school going to revoke your probation?" he asked. "This isn't fair for you."

"Life isn't fair." I grumbled. "Only for the rich and greedy that is. As of the probation, it would be off on October 15th so it's just three more weeks."

"Geez, what the hell kind of trouble did you get in to?" Chase mused to himself. "Is it so bad that you have to be treated like a maid or what?" I shrugged trying to hide my worry.

"It's bad but some of these rules are a little much though." I agreed he nodded. "Oh I saw your mom Chase she came to school." Chase jumped.

"_What?!_ **Where?!** **_When?!_**"

"At the main office. I think she had to see Mr. Kyle about something, maybe the same reason for me."

"You were called to the principals office—hell, what did you do?"

"**_I didn't do anything!_**" I exclaimed. "I had to go because Mr. Kyle called my dad for a meeting-apparently they want dad to chaperone for the trip; and since I didn't pay they had to make me go so it wouldn't be weird to see my dad watching a bunch of kids without me being in the mix." chase who was chuckling at his joke stopped and looked at me with surprise.

"So you're going on the trip?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"_Unfortunately_." I said. Chase did not answer for a few seconds when he did his voice was guarded.

"Did my mom tell you anything about why she was there?" I shook my head.

"No." I sighed. "But..."

"What?"

"_I don't think your mom likes me,_" I said quietly I didn't look at his expression but watch a group of girls practicing what looked to be ballet or something like that it was more like ballet and break dancing.

"What made you say that?" chase tone made me look up his eyes looked troubled and his cheeks flushed with red.

"I don't know she just...maybe it's nothing, I mean, she hasn't known me well enough so maybe it's-

"Kida it's… _not you_." Chase hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath, he sat next to me. Close. But not too close that we were touching. "Look, it's not you at all." he said. "I'm sorry if my mom seems...weird or _cold._ But it's not you're fault. She's just doesn't trust people when she doesn't get to know them, she's _scared_ for me and she doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Is you're mom saying that I'm_ bad_?" I asked quietly. Chase shook his head fast.

"No, she doesn't think you're bad. I just don't know what her problem is, she just needs to let the past go that's all." chase replied. I wondered what he meant by that but his eyes drifted to something distant something... _wary_. He looked back at me and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry if my mom made you feel uncomfortable and your dad, she just—_Give her a chance_. You'll see she's not always like this. Mom is really sweet and kind to everyone just let her show you when she's ready." I stared at Chase for a long time so long that he looked away at the girls who were now dancing on their tip toes.

"Chase." he looked at me wary. "I'm glad you told me this, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm glad I know why." I said. "I get it. My dads the same way...he was just as nervous as meeting you too." I admitted. Chased looked stunned.

"Really?" I nodded. "I didn't know that."

"You know now. Dad is really protective with me especially after-"

"After what?" Chase asked. I didn't answer for a moment.

"_It doesn't matter_." I replied. "It's over now." Chase looked like he was going to ask but my body language was sending '_I'm not telling you'_ vibes that he dropped the subject.

"So you're really forced to come on the show."

"Yep." I said. "But dads coming with me so at least I won't be alone."

"Yes, me too."

"So you're coming then?"

"Maybe I'll see you there."

"Yes, you're getting a free pass I bet since you're mom came."

"_Maybe_," Chase mumbled, he looked up. "Those girls are doing it wrong."

"Doing what wrong?"

"Her stance isn't correct, her right foot has to be out and at an angle he foot is to close together especially since she's a novice." I looked at the group of wannabe black swans.

"She looks like she's trying to hold in her pee or something." I said with smile, chase chuckled as we watch a girl with all pink clothes including a dancer style tutu tried to ballet dance.

"It looks like that but she's really trying to do is stand on her big toe."

"Like Rose in Titanic?" I asked.

"Yes. Just like that except, she hasn't done this for very long. She needs more training right now she's trying to show off her skills." Chase snorted. "London hasn't even been coming to class in over a week and she thinks she knows more than the half the class." he grumbled.

"You seem to know a lot about her?" I said wryly. "You know a lot for a guy who says he dances a little." Chase blanched.

"**_I don't!_**" he said. "I just learn from my mom she's the ballet expert I'm more into modern dancing."

"Like what the dougie? Or the creep?"

"I only did the creep once and that was for a party!" chase was so red that I actually burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" but he was laughing too.

"No it's hilarious!" I gasped. "Now that I wish to see."

"Not on you're life." I laughed just as a basketball bounced right for us chase caught just as Wright came running toward us skittering to a stop. Chase thrust the ball to him and he caught it taking one step back slightly by the force.

"Nice arm." Wright replied, chase nodded once and Wright left.

"I think wrights still pissed from two weeks ago." Chase mused.

"You think?" I asked, he nodded. I looked back to where the boys were playing, Troy had passed the ball to Ben who was now running dribbling as he did to the next net, he was about to shoot when Malik knocked it at mid bounce and threw it to Wright who ran and threw the ball into the net.

"No he's not." I said quietly. "I think he's just bored with you, you're no threat to him."

"You think?"

"As long as you're not trying to get his girlfriend faith you're safe." Chase smirked.

"So that's it."

"That and you can't try to be popular, without their permission." I said dryly, knowing how the avenue like to pick and choose who could be in there clique. "It all depends on your status of being a socialite: like are your parents rich? Do they have bank accounts in the Swiss and Scotland? Do they own a jet? Do you enjoy sailing and partying on yacht? Know many different languages? Do you have a riding horse? The Black Card? Or have tons of spending money and vacation in the Bahamas etc."

"That's a lot of demands." Chase said, looking at the girls dance again. "I'm afraid I've gave up on trying to own a horse or having lunch at the bell-air hotel in LA, but you got in didn't you." I looked away.

"_You know why_," I said almost darkly. "my dad was a homicide detective and I was dating the son of a billionaire those things go hand in hand."

"All the same you brought something to them that made the Avenue want to have you, not just you're looks...right?" I looked at him.

"Right." I said with a smile Chase nodded. Chase is so different, I thought. He is so..._understanding_.

"No!" I jumped to look at Chase who had stood up from the bleachers.

"What's wrong?" Chase poured to the girl in all pink, London.

"She's doing her jumps wrong she has to bend at the knee and us her thigh muscles!" Chase exclaimed. Before I could ask _what the hell did that mean?_ he was running for her, I stood up to see London jump her whole body in the air for moment before she landed on the ground her foot slipped; she was trying to land on one let to spin but...

_Memory_

_"See honey, like this." she bend to her knees and jumped, her thin body floating as gravity pushed away so for that moment she was flying in the air. My eyes widen with wonder and amazement as mom landed on her foot and pirouette on her right foot before coming to a stop in front of me. Her hands cupped up above her head with a look of calm professionalism which melted into a brilliant smile as she looked at me._

"Now." she lifted her hand palm up to me. "It's your turn Kida."

_End of memory.  
_  
London hit the floor hard on her side, waking me from that passed memory. I stopped just behind Chase who stopped too as some of her friends ran to her and those whom stopped to stare, laughed.

"What happened London?" one of the girls asked.

"She was trying to do an advance ballet move." we all looked at chase including London who sat up.

"Chase?" I said.

"How did you know!?" London demanded she started to stand up, then wince and fell on her butt holding her right leg. Chase knelt beside her.

"If you came to class more often." Chase replied we all watched as he pulled her leg carefully and started touching it gently to the shock of everyone including me. "You would have learned that this move is made for a couples routine." no answered by this time some of the kids stopped what they were doing to watch. I knelt beside Chase who was rubbing London's ankle when touched a spot she let out a cry of pain.

"It's starting to get swollen." I said.

"I-is it broken?" London asked tearfully.

"No, it's not broken." Chase said kindly he smiled. "It's just a sprain. You've haven't been practicing enough to get your body more agile." Chase's tone and expression turned from kind to almost benevolent tenderness. "_You ought to be more careful next time when practicing ballet, it takes years to master this art, especially for someone who hasn't had much training, alright honey._" no one answer for four heart beats. I stared at chase, stunned. I swear I was just expecting to see glittery stars surround him and hearts floating around him with harps playing in the background. The moment passed for a second and I was back to reality when coach came demanding what was going.

"She fell coach, I think her ankles sprained." Chase explained. The coach looked at London who was staring at chase with awe.

"Are you alright London?" coach asked. "Do you think you can walk to the nurses office?"

"Uhh… _uh huh_." she nodded in a small voice.

"That's too far for her to walk coach." another girl name ruby said.

"I can take her." I suggested.

"You can't carry her Kida, all the way on one foot." coach said. Before I could reply Chase moved his hands under London's knees and shoulders and with not much effort _lifted_ her from the ground to the stunned eyes of all the girls, including Alyssa's.

"If you can show me where the office is I can carry her." Chase said. Coach looked at him surprised.

"You sure Mr. Oliver."

"I've carried a lot of girls like this coach what's one more." Chase smiled, causing all the girls to whisper amongst themselves.

"Okay." coach said. "Kida show Chase where the nurse is please." I nodded. And Chase and I left the gym me in the lead as he carried London with all eyes on him.

I looked up to stare at myself an hour later, my face wet with water. I sighed hearing the murmur of kids as they left the lunch room and started to head for club, I glanced down at my duffle bag containing my chef coat and supplies, might as well get this over with. I picked up the bag and walked over to the closed window ledge.

After the incident at the gym, Chase and I were in for a new incident or for chase. A chance to get a taste of popularity. When we entered lunch, we were just going to get food then head for the roof but we were or as to say Chase was ambushed by squealing girls who had witness his moment of hotness in the face of injury crowded around him asking him tons of questions; complementing "that was the most beautiful thing I ever scene" before they sighed in unison. We ended up sitting in our usual seats as an onslaught of girls mostly 9th and half 10th sat down barely leaving room to eat my baked ziti and meatballs in peace! Not just tenth graders but a few girls namely Beverly, Faith and Alyssa came to talk to him to the discern faces of the boys who watched as if ready to get up and pull their girls away from Chase. I watch this with wordless enjoyment, I wanted to laugh out loud for what happened but Chase's gave me a look reading _laugh or I kill you looks_, but I couldn't help it. Everyone including some of the staff were whispering about it. _Looks like Chase won the bet about getting popular_. I thought walking up the last flight of stairs opening the door to the third floor hurting down the hall to the home eco room, they can call it what ever they want it's still a home eco, so they don't need to sugar coat it. I looked up at the door. Seeing the pane of glass Chess I mean Chef Coleman standing in front of the large table slash desk wearing a fancy white chef jacket and French maid apron; I could hear her take attendance, checking off something on a clipboard as she did when I reach for the door and opened it. Ms Coleman turned to me as well as half the class as I stepped into the room.

"Ms Kida," she said. "You're late." she looked down at her board.

"Sorry," I said. "I had to change."

"Well, you're here now but next time just change when you get up here, okay." I nodded. "Since you're here might as well do a check list on your uniform."

"Okay." I said slowly. Chef Coleman examined me I looked down at my small white chef coat with two skinny arm pockets, holding my thermometer and black sharpie on my left arm on the left side of my left breast was a round logo of a chef hat and the American flag colors. I didn't put on a apron yet since the school provide aprons, but no hats maybe hair nets but I wasn't wearing that, so I had on my white bandana which covered most of my hair that I tied into a ponytail.

"Every good." she said. I nodded and walked to my seat which like last week was empty, I dropped my bag beside me and took out my papers and pen as chef called on attendance, once that routine was done, and she started class.

"Okay every one." she said. "Today, we'll be learning about quick breads and from the recipes I gave you you'll be learning to make two different types now can anyone tell me what quick breads are or give me an example." no answer. "Come on people you use this stuff every sad you never even knew it, Cathy, name any pastry you like that uses wheat." Cathy, the one in front sitting next to Troy hesitated before saying: "bread?"

"Yes but what kind of bread."

"I don't know bread is bread."

"No not all the time, bread is bread to some, but there are many varieties okay how many of you eat croissants?" everyone raised there hands except me, I didn't have the luxury of eating croissants for breakfast with fancy jelly every morning.

"Well what about muffins or scones." I raise my hand half way as the rest stayed up. "good well I'm telling you now that those pastries, except for puff pasty are quick breads." chef walked around the desk to the board picking up a dry whiteboard pen and wrote it down." quick bread are breads that can be made fast with out yeast put into the dough,"

"If there's no yeast." Wright raised his hand. "How can the dough rise."

"Traditional when making dough with yeast or yeast dough, the dough is kneaded a little before put into a warm place to rise or ferment." Chef explained. "Yeast is made of thousand to millions of micro-organism that eat and produces CO2 aka carbon dioxide they're what makes the dough rise but for quick bread like muffins, biscuits, scones and even crepes content aim leveling agents- can any name the two most we use most in the kitchen?"

"Is it baking soda?" Malik asked raising his hand to answer.

"Very good, can you name the second one get this one and I'll give you an extra point on you're grade."

"Is it, baking powder? I see it sometimes in my grandmothers pantry." chef nodded as she wrote down the names on the board.

"Yes, Malik those are the two most important leveling agents. Baking soda which is _sodium bicarbonate _and baking powder which contain two agents. In the old days baking powder was a single agent, if you ever read a diameter you would see two can any one guess what they are?" I hesitated to answer. I wasn't sure if I should or not it was a long time, since I heard about them and I wasn't sure if it was right or not, some people answered but got it wrong until chef added "Last call anyone who gets this get five points on the next quiz in Friday." I raised my hand. "Kida?"

"Is it baking soda and tartaric acid?" I said feeling my cheeks go warm.

"Correct!" chef said. "Excellent Kida. good job on saying the scientific term for cream of tartar." I nodded putting my hand down as she continued the lesson teaching us the basics of baking and effects of over-mixing your product can cause it to become tough or have holes.

"All this you'll be witnessing first hand." Chef said. "I'm going to break you up into partners-you and your team will make two of each quick bread it could be scones and muffins or biscuits and scones, it can savory or sweet it depends but if you get a sweet muffin or scone you can add any tiling or filling you want just let me know alright."

"Yes chef!" we said.

"After last weeks team up. I'm breaking you apart so you don't have the same partner." chef added everyone groaned. "Save your groaning when you're in pain, now let's see..." she then prefers in splitting the class into pairs: Alyssa with Beverly, Wright with Troy, Faith and Aidan so on and so on..."_Ben_," she called. "You work with Kida, after the demo you work at her table." I nodded but I wasn't looking forward to it I rather work alone if someone fucks up, _we all fuck up_. Ben nodded but looked at me with a frown.

"Okay everyone come to the front of the desk so I can start the demo for country biscuits." chef called I got up from my seat and followed as the rest of kids stood by the desk that chef stood with a large metal bowl on the table be side it was a small collection of Chinese take out containers, filled with flour eggs, milk, and many others.

"Okay everyone pay attention, because I'm only showing this once." chef said.  
Chef picked up a container. "First we're going to sift all the dry ingredients in a separate bowl-faith can you open the containers lids please." she did. "Good now pass the salt."

"Which one?"

"The one with the little cups next to the milk." she handed her a small cup. "This is sugar faith." chef said dryly the class chuckled as faith blushed. "It's fine we need it any ways its a dry ingredient." she picked up a large sifter perfect of draining ramen noodles, I half smiled at the thought as chef combined salt baking powder, bread and pastry flour in to the mix and calling Wright to sift it.

"Don't do it so hard Wright." chef explained.

"Why do we have to sift it chef?" Wright asked.

"Can any one tell Wright why." chef asked the class she eyed everyone.

"So the ingredients are mixed evenly." someone answered chef nodded and gave them a point.

"Correct we incorporate the dry so we also get rid of any lumps or even debris that can be found in some food. You don't want to accidental put flour that has knats in side." the

"What are knats?" Alyssa asked.

"Tiny bugs that are found in flour that haven't been used in a long time."

"Eeeewwww!" the girls shrieked.

"That's disgusting." chef laughed and continued the lesson showing us the biscuit method, to the muffin method where we learned not over mix dough or knead it when it comes to making scones.

"Alright class get to work." she called. The rest of the class period was quiet except for small chatter from other kids some grumbled, while others giggled as they worked on there quick breads. Ben and I were the opposite. I mean we did talk just to get the ingredients to make muffins and scones, but he was more reluctant to work with me maybe; because he was use to working with Beverly or maybe, because he still think I was a troublesome commoner. I knew it was the latter.

"Ben what's the problem?" chef asked coming to our table after ten minutes

"Kida is reading the directions wrong." he said. "She said that we have to weigh to ingredients instead of using the measure cups."

"What do you have to weight?"

"Everything. Look." he showed her the recipe for muffins. "See it ask for 340 g, meaning glass so we have to use the measuring glass cups."

"Who told you that?" chef said looking up evenly.

"Troy. He said that we use the measuring cups."

"And I told Ben that g means _grams_ not _glass,_ the real amount is 1lb 12ozs." I said. "We need a food scale but there isn't any more." Ben snorted.

"Sure like I should believe you,"

"Believe me or not, **_I don't care_**. I never wanted to work with anyone in the first-

"**_Guys!_**" we looked at her. "You're acting childish. Kida like it or not, but you have to work with people. You're going to have to do, this in _real life,_ so don't say you don't want to work with people, _understood_," I nodded with slow obedience, but still didn't want this. "And as for _you_ Mr. Conner, Kida's_ right_." _silence_.

"The g means _grams._ Unless you know how to measure in the metric system, you should know that you're still have to weigh it." Ben did not answer. "As for the food scale, I'm sorry but the one we had had gone missing someone stole it, so you're going to have to wait until some one is done with the scale."

"But that will take forever." Ben complained. I sighed.

"Chef, I have a scale." I broke in.

"You do?" she asked. I nodded picking up my bag I unzipped it and pulled out a palm size scale.

"I was going to tell Ben that since we needed a scale, we can use my own." I put the bag on the floor before turning on the scale placing an empty quart on top of it, pressing it again to târe: so it didn't weigh the container. Ben stared at me with surprise and chagrin.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's my dads." I explained.

"How much weight can it hold?"

"11lbs. I use it when sometimes when I'm baking at home-" I picked up the milk box and started to pour milk into the container until it read the exact amount before closing the box lid and started on the bread.

"Ben it looks like Kida knows what she's doing." chef said. "Try to pay attention and work together instead of acting you know more."

"Yes, chef." Ben said before reaching for a bag of pastry flour and handed it to me.

Ben was more cooperative after that we still didn't talk but he did help by reading out the ingredients and sifting the flour, and I helped in mixing and showing him how to use the scale, things worked out better now, and we were the first to finish our muffin batter.

"What do you want on your muffin?" I asked.

"Uhm I don't know what do you want?" Ben asked as he started to mise en place the scone recipe.

"I'm making a cinnamon streusel for the muffin." I said picking up cinnamon and pouring it into the sugar I put into a bowl.

"You're making that? I guess I can do blueberries."

"There's no more. Roy took it." I explained adding flour, and butter and started mixing it with a pastry cutter.

"Doesn't matter I can eat it plain."

"I saw chocolate chips. I could put some for you and have mines plain with the cinnamon topping."

"Really? Okay."

"When I'm done here, I'll get it ready. You work on the scone, while I'll grease and fill the pans alright?" Ben stared at me for a second surprised by my tone of command he nodded, and I got to work on our muffins.

"Good job every one!" chef said an hour later as the class started to set their quick breads on the main desk. Ben examined our breads and sniffed appreciably.

"These smell great." he said eyeing my cinnamon muffins that I place on a spare half sheet pan.

"Thanks." I said.

"Our breads look away better than everyone else's." I shrugged.

"I guess." I picked up the pan and walked down the aisle, Ben behind holding our herbed scones. Chess was just examining a groups biscuits when she looked at our pans.

"Everything looks delicious." she said. "I see you guys have improved in cooperating, Ben." the class chuckled.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." he admitted. I nodded the same.

"Well let's see if everyone else did the same." chef replied before cutting the biscuit with a paring knife and examined it. "Looks good, has a nice golden brown crust, not very flaky meaning it was over mixed but not bad let's see how it tastes." she took a bite. "Mmm-not bad it's a-little salty but not that much, tough too but bearable good job Aidan and Faith." they nodded as she ate there blueberry muffin adding. "A little tunneling but not so much that you can notice other than that good job." the class clapped for the group before chef went to the next group giving constructive criticism and methods to make their product better.

"Okay, you're turn Kida and Ben let's see what you have." she walked to our individual scored scone and muffins she picked up the scone suddenly feeling anxious, what if I over kneaded it or Ben put to much salt. I put my hands behind my back, Ben looked just as nervous but he probably might pin this on me like before, I sighed as Chess broke the scone in half.

"It's cooked all the way." she said. "I know you guys didn't have much time on the baking with them."

"Yes." I explained. "I put the oven up higher to cook it faster." she nodded.

"Good but next time when working as a group or alone you are timed, so speed is everything but being aware of what you're doing at the same time is just as important." Ben and I nodded as she took a bite of the scone; she chewed closing her eyes as she did to make out the flavors.

"I taste thyme leaves." she said.

"Yes. I'm allergic to parsley." Ben explained. "Kida suggested we use fresh thyme and chives." I thought I heard Wright whisper stupid to Malik.

"Not bad I'm glad you did that, quick thinking on your part ms mortis."

"Thanks chef." I said as she moved to our muffins she picked up a chocolate chip streusel muffin and cut it.

"Huh no tunnels, I wasn't expecting that. Did you do this Ben?" he shook his head. Chef took a bite and swallows. "Needs a little salt and I could taste the baking powder it's not bad but it could be better-good job you two." the class clapped. As chef went to Malik and Cathy giving there work a good job but suggesting to not over work the dough for it was a little tough, before last but no least Alyssa and her partner Wendy.

"Well these look good." chess replied nodding she picked up a muffin, spiced, and broke in half. "No tunnels and they smell good." she took a bite as Wendy and Alyssa high fived each other when chef spat out the muffin her tongue sticking out as she exclaimed. "aaaahhh! This stuff full of salt!" everyone who had jumped back in surprise burst into a fit of laughter. I pressed my lips to hide my smile.

"**That can't be!**"

"Who did the mise en place for the muffins?" chef demanded, she walked to the garbage pail and spat the contents. "Because clearly you girls can't seem to read a simple recipe for spiced muffins."

"She did!" Alyssa said. "It's Wendy's fault." Wendy began to protest.

"I know you're lying, Ms. Amber. This is the second time there was a salt incident with you." chef said flatly. "The recipe asks for 1oz and I think you misread it and put 1 cup is that true?"

"I don't know, I just—"chef picked up a scone and made a face.

"This scone is too sweet. Honestly ladies how hard is it to read simple instructions."

"I-"Alyssa started. "It's not my fault!"

"Both of you are to blame." Chess looked at us. "Everyone take a wisdom in real life: You either follow simple direction or lose costumers."

"What if you don't want to own a business?" Wright said.

"_It applies to everyone Mr. Holiday_." she said dryly. "Now everyone taste test your classmates' product except of these." she pointed at Wendy's and Alyssa pans. "There not edible products." the class nodded but I could see they were trying to hold in their laughter. Ben nudged me.

"What?"I said.

"Glad that wasn't us huh." he said. I smiled grimly.

"It could have. _If you had listened before._" Ben shifted uncomfortable.

"My bad." I nodded once before picking up one of my scones and ate.

Chase slammed the door to his locker and looked at me surprised.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey yourself." I said with a grin.

"Usually I'm meeting you at your locker what's the change?"

"Nothing."-I shrugged. "Just felt like it." he smiled.

"So how was it?" Chase said bracing on his locker which quoted Shakespeare but I wasn't sure from where. "You look like you had fun ms cake boss."

"Ha ha." I said. "It was great all things considered."

"Considered how?" I told him what happened in class including Alyssa bitchy tirade. "Eeechh! Is everyone bipolar or something or is it just New York?"

"I think it's both. But rich people does it better." Chase laughed as we walked down the hallway amongst the chattering student body.

"It was cool what you did today at gym." I said.

"Oh," he waved it away. "It was nothing."

"No, the way the girls saw you. You were a hero in their eyes. Especially to London." Chase chuckled. "I'm serious she didn't want you to let go." he laughed. "I know some of the girls are planning on getting hurt so you can help them." as soon as said this I felt a slight tugging. H-how could I know this?! Chase did not seem my worried look.

"Ha is that so-guess I got my work cut out for me tomorrow." he murmured that more to himself.

"They only work you have is ditching school while I have to go on a trip."

"C'mon it's not that bad." Chase said as we passed a group of girls watch Chase I swore I heard a girl say "'I need to sprain my foot more often.'" I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"I rather be at work catering to snooty peoples whim, _at least I get paid for it._" I grumbled. "Besides, it won't be the same without you." Chase blinked.

"Why Kida, I'm _touched_," he said half teasingly. "Who knew under that scowl for rich kind, was a tender soul for comic-bookgeeks." he laughed.

"So you got jokes, huh." I said. I pushed him playfully. "You're lucky I got to work otherwise I would kick you're butt!"

"Speaking of work—are you working tomorrow after the trip?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I want to check out the famous quartz cafe. I'm going to need it after tomorrow." I didn't know what he meant by that but I smiled glad that he wanted to visit.

"Sure doesn't bother me it's a free country." I said nonchalant. "Just don't expect any free meals the last time someone did that at work they nearly lost their job."

"No prob. And don't worry about tomorrows trip." Chase said, we were walking outside feeling the crisp cool air of fall breeze whip our hair. "I know it's going to be fun just sit back and enjoy." I nodded.

"It won't be so bad." I amended. "At least dad would be with me so it won't be so lonely." I laughed, chase nodded with a smile before we parted ways. I was just about to cross the street when a strange feeling made me look up. Malik sat on the concrete slab, his bag pack slung on one shoulder, wearing his blazer; half zipped showing a navy blue striped Lacrosse polo shirt which appeared as another breeze blew from the west and..._Watching me_.

Malik sat alone as kids walked out of the school, some climbing into the school bus while others walked down the side walk to go home or who knew where. _Probably waiting for someone, maybe his limo_, I thought bitterly, but despite that, I didn't understand why he was looking at me and _in that way_: his face calm almost neutral as if he was watching a boring episode of Mad-men, but his eyes were wide with surprised curiosity. He saw me staring at him _but_ he didn't look away or scowl. The usual expression he gave but...I looked away quickly, and started down the street. Whatever it is, I didn't care. He was the least person I cared about. My stomach tightened and I let out a breath.

...Doesn't matter_. He still won...  
_

(A/N: And then there was _one_. _Enjoy_.)


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets and confessions

_Flashback/memory_

_"Excuse me young lady." I stood face to face looking up to bright laughing hazel eyes. "I was looking for a girl. I was hoping you might have seen her?"_

_"What does she look like?" I asked. _

_"Well, she's 5'3," he explained after a moments thoughtfulness. "Has long black glossy hair and last time I checked, she was supposed to be going out on a date with me." I grinned. "Oh did I mention she was pretty, very pretty."_

_"Huh, that's a tough description." I said. I thought for a moment then brightened. "Actually, I do remember a girl like that. She just left with a very handsome young man about the same age as you." he faked a scowl and a frown._

_"That's too bad." he sighed, he pulled something from behind his back slowly I heard a crackle then saw a bust of red. "Then who am I going to give these red roses to if my girlfriend just dumped me." I laughed._

_"Well." I said alluringly. "If she doesn't want them." –I took the bouquet— "I'll be glad to have them." I wrapped my arms around his neck standing on tip toes, despite the kitten heels on my feet. "...and you as well." I added romantically before touching my lips to his._

_"Sounds good to me." Malik breathed smoothly pulling away slightly. I pulled away with a laugh as Malik walked onto the foyer of our house._

_"I missed you." he said. _

_"It's only been a few days." I said as I walked down the hall, so I could to put the roses in the kitchen. Malik followed eyeing my black evening dress with a rhinestones belt wrapped around my unnoticeable waist as I looked for a vase._

_"You look better too." he remarked. "I thought you were going to be taken to a hospital for carrying anthrax or something."_

_"For a second it did feel like it." I replied looking up, after picking up a glass vase from under the kitchen sink. _

_"How bad was it?"_

_"Not so bad. Like dad said it was just the stomach flu. But I never want to be that sick again, my body was drained I couldn't even walk to the bathroom to throw up."_

_"Hey, I don't want to know what you do behind closed doors." Malik said with a laugh." I just wish I could have visited you."_

_"I know. But you would have gotten sick too." I said. "I did miss you. It was lonely without you. I wish your mom would have let you come over for an hour or two." I sighed shaking my head. _

_"You know how she is, Kida," he said. "She's only thinks about her image. She doesn't like falling in the world of what she calls the 'every-man's afflictions.' Mom thinks that only the sick are for the poor and people who well deserve it since they're asking for it. She doesn't want that happening to me." He added in a whisper. I stared at him placing the flower filled vase on the counter I walked over and took his hand in mines. _

_"Whatever her image of you, isn't what you will follow." I said quietly. "It's what you make yourself out to be that gives you that image. And from what I've seen from you, your image is kind and selfless. That's the image I see in you Malik and that's what makes me love you." Malik gave my hand gentle squeeze he smiled tenderly, his hazel eyes full of peace and dare I hoped...love..._

_"You're right." he said._

_"I know I am." I said half teasingly. He laughed just as dad entered the room. _

_"Hey kids." I let go of Malik's hand and looked shyly at dad. After almost a year of dating I felt so shy that dad saw us like this. I kept expecting him to pull out his 4__th__ generation Glock 30 and shoot Malik's hands off!_

_"Hello Mr. Mortis." Malik said respectfully. _

_"Malik." Dad said steadily. I don't know why he does that even after knowing him for two years! I guess it's because he had turned from my best friend to boyfriend. He let out a breath. "so where are you taking my daughter this evening?"_

_"To see the Lion King sir," Malik said. Malik or his parents more like, liked to plan unexpected trips for us sometimes it was a dinner a five star restaurant, to front row seats to my favorite concert! "My mom had gotten us tickets before the finally shows closes for good." daddy nodded. _

_"Are your parents coming?"_

_"Not for the show." he admitted. "But they would be picking us up after the show to go to dinner with them."_

_"It's going to be great daddy." I said excitedly, my eyes sparkling._

_"When would Kida be brought home?" _

_"Before ten sir, I promise you." Malik said dutifully. "Your daughter will be safe with me."_

_"I'm counting on that son." dad said solemnly._

_"C'mon Malik or daddy might give you a lie detector test." I took his hand._

_"Hey, let me take a photo of you two before you go." dad said. _

_"Sure." I said. Malik nodded as dad picked up my camera and I stood on Malik's right, he wrapped around my waist._

_"Say cheese." dad said._

_"No one says cheese any more dad." I scoffed. _

_"Well I'm old, so we say it." which made us laugh before the light flashed capturing our Kodak moment._

_"This is good." I said, showing to Malik. "Thanks dad." dad nodded._

_"Not bad." he agreed. "can you email this to me?" I nodded. _

_"Sure..." I said with an impish smile. "But after we see the show." Malik bowed slight at the waist looking up with a teasing grin on his face._

_"Yes... Your highness..." _

_End of flashback/memory_

I opened my eyes with weary unwillingness. _I don't know why I had that dream? _At least I like to think of as a dream instead of what was. My gut tightened, but this time it was more painful than normal. I moaned turning on my side to see the clock read 6:05 a.m. I should get up now and get ready. _But I don't want to_. I haven't been excited to go on a schools field trip since I was five and we went to see sesame street live. Back then life was so sunny that the only bad day was a rainy one, _literally_. I looked up at the window and saw a bright sunny day with white fluffy clouds looming slowly above the skyscrapers. He liked to get up on days like this to watch the sunrise. He always said that it was the time when you experienced the beginning of city life.

"At first you have darkness. But when you first see the sun rise in the east, there's this moment of _calmness_, as if the world held its breath and a slight chill enters your body… before the sun finally rises and there's this rush, as if the planet exhale and then the day tells you you can begin." _It was true_. But now...I looked up tiredly at the clock. I really didn't want to do this. _Maybe I can make myself sick or something or..._

"Kida?" I _mmmm'd_ and dad opened the door. "Morning sweets."

"Morning." I grumbled sitting up from bed my stomach cramped and I felt something wet. Ooh not now.

"Time to get up,"

"_I'm already up_." dad eyed me as I pushed my legs of the edge of the bed.

"I got breakfast for us for a change."

"Do we have to go?" I asked. "C'mon dad you know the rich don't care for stuff like going to ballet recitals, they got YouTube for that."

"Yes. But I made a promise Kida as much as I rather be working we have to go." I grunted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just need to use the bathroom." dad nodded and left. I got up heavily and felt a slight pain on my tail bone before walking out to use the bathroom. _I'm going to have a lot more problems after this_, I thought reaching for a pink plastic covered square before hopping into the shower.

The classroom was abuzz with news about the trip mostly grumbles about seeing boring ballet dances and not being able to go do something fun like go shopping for a new dress for Alyssa's sweet sixteen.

"Girls, you don't have to worry about anything." said their queen. "Just give me gifts and leave the plans to me." _uuugghh, there's so much girlie-ness you can cut it with a diamond encrusted knife._ I let out a breath which came out a _pffft!_ I still felt awful after a hot shower, I had hoped it would ease my stomach cramps. But no, it was still there in bright red letters or should I say red _spots_. Alyssa turned an frowned as if I was making that voice about her.

"No one asked for your opinion." she said.

"I wasn't saying anything about you." I said. "You do what makes you happy, I don't care." The girls eyed each in that way that says: '_we are secretly making fun of you, but are not going to say it since we know you know we're making fun of you_.' Don't ask how that works because, I sure as **_hell_** don't.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday?" Faith asked. "Did your daddy get you your stun gun or maybe he decided to get you a pair of boots from the salvation army?" the girls laughed. I looked at the time just 20 minutes to nine and it couldn't have been any _slower_. The trip was at 11:30 a.m and the bus were suppose to be here at nine thirty, so I was stuck in my first period class until Mr. Kyle made the announcement that we could leave.

"Aw did we hurt your feelings?" Alyssa cooed mockingly.

"No. I was just thinking how great it's going to be when national television sees you for who you are when you didn't get your Benz instead you got a Lexus." I said.

"Like you'll see that in person since you're not going to the party. I don't want it to be ruined like Troy's last year." I felt my back go rigid with anger in that moment I would have kicked her for bringing that night up. _The night that leaded to_... I never wanted to go back to it again. Just then Malik and wright came into the room, my guess because they got ride from their parents. Alyssa beamed at Malik as he sat down kissing him on the cheek like a poodle licking her masters. _After just drinking out of the toilet._

"What took you so long?" she whined.

"You know how it is." Malik replied. "Dad had to give me the talk about behaving and show respect to others." he shrugged. "He's inviting a few business friends over this weekend to discuss some new plans in a pharmaceutical idea. He would be busy all day."

"That's boring." Wright said. "Glad my dad didn't become a stiff back business man he would have been sleeping during important business meetings." they laughed. "Wait doesn't that mean your dad isn't coming again Leik? You know we go against the Harlem All Stars."

"It's fine," he said his tone nonchalant, but I could tell from behind the book I was reading that he rounded his shoulders and looked arrogant. "He says it's important but my moms coming so it's good. Besides, after the game he said he'll take me to dinner after his friends leave." They nodded. During this time you would think I was listening to their convo but no, I was busy reading trying to drown them out it was. When Malik said his father wasn't coming to his game AGAIN did I look up with a slight frown. _Why the heck does it still hurt when I hear his dads still a no show for his games?_ I shook my head behind the pages of Shojo beat.

"Well next time let me know you're gonna be late." Alyssa replied. "You worry me when you don't answer soon. What if you're making out with some hoe?"

"Me, never," he said his tone turned from surprise to smooth. "You know I'll never do anything like this to you-I turned the next page which advertised a contest for free shojo for a year.-"We're the perfect couple, I'll never betray you."—**_another page_**—"_You are the love of my life_." I sank lower behind the book that my head touched the desk. I breathed in and out my eyes closed as I try to ignore the _awww's_ of the girls and the _whoots_ with the boys.

_He never said that to me._

"You mean it." Alyssa asked a-little dubious but I could hear the smile on her face. I opened my eyes and pull down the book as Malik pulled out a pink rhinestone IPad with a large pink bow wrapped around it.

"Does this prove my love." he asked with a smile. Usually love doesn't cost a thing but in this day and age...

"_Of course!_" she squealed taking the IPad she wrapped her arms around Malik and kissed rapidly on the cheeks. I could have sworn that I heard Faith ask Wright:

"Why don't you do stuff like that for me?" my stomach clenched as the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up... **_Bang!_** Everyone jumped including me as we looked out the window to see a tree branch knock the side of the windowpane; leaving a slight crack on the glass the wind blew hard outside since it was a windy day, but it wasn't that windy to thrust a branch through window. _What the...?_

"Attention students this is Mr. Kyle." who the hell else it would be? I looked up from the cracked window to the room's speaker system with a grimace.

"This announcement is for ninth and tenth graders who are attending the trip to please head out to the main entrance with you're first period teacher, who will take you to the busses that are waiting outside." He then continued explaining that the ninth graders were the first to leave with their teachers before he would announce the tenth grade class by calling the recused name and class. _Oh great more waiting_. As much as I didn't like taking orders from the very people who want to degrade me on the educational climbing ladder, I was more eager to go on this trip than be in this room, _right here_. **_RIGHT NOW_**! Malik looked up and saw me looking at him, I didn't know what my face was show because he looked away quickly, just as Mr. Kyle called to say that it's time for Mr. E and so on, to head for the main entrance in the meantime. I stood up from my chair and had a moment of vertigo before catching myself. I shook my head as the class walked out single filed with me at the end.

Outside the wind had died down to a slight breeze, making my hair tickle my cheek as we stood waiting near the bus stop for our shuttle bus to arrive. Already the ninth grades were inside the other buses and chatting up a storm that's as much as I could tell or was it because of the pop-guise talking the most; especially Alyssa and her early birthday gift from her sugar daddy. I grunted crossing my arms over my chest as Mr. E came forward counting head, and I'm talking about people here, not spewing turkey bursters that live in-between men thighs. He stopped beside me checking me on a clipboard.

"So Chase didn't show up?" I shook my head once.

"He said he was but I haven't seen him." I admitted. "Maybe he'll meet us there." Mr. E nodded.

"I'm surprised you're going Ms. Mortis. Especially from what Mr. Kyle said about your probation." some of the kids mostly the _avenue_ turned to stare and watch, the girls giggled.

"Probation didn't say I couldn't go on trips." I said striving to be polite. "It just says I can't get in trouble or cause a commotion—I mean with my track record, I wouldn't be surprise if someone accused me of stealing in this school." Mr. E frowned before walking away. I let out a breath as a limo drove to the parking spot; everyone stepped back as the driver came out walked over to the long passenger and opened the door to reveal a tall woman with ivory skin high cheek bones and long dark brown hair.

"_Mom_." I looked to see Malik walk over to the woman, who was handed a expensive bag by her driver, with a grin she stepped primly to her son.

"I'm sorry I'm late, liek." she said her voice was kind but it reminded me of old time movie actress who acted rich and snooty. She did this when she was around others but she kept the same warm affection to her son and a few she liked. "traffic was horrible I hope the bus didn't come yet."

"No mom," Malik said as the limo driver started to walk away.

"Expect a call from me after three alright, Phillip." the driver nodded and headed for the driver seat and drove away once the car was gone the avenue addressed Mrs. Adler with respectful greetings including the _kiss ass_ Mr. Kyle who had come out of the building.

"The bus will he here in fifteen minutes Mrs. Adler." he said. "Traffic was bad in the Holland tunnel-

"Excuses, excuses." she replied crossing her arms over her silicone implanted breast. "These people make time to blame others, when they should have made an extra effect especially since I'm paying them extra to come from the Bronx to here."

"It's bad I know and we're not even on schedule. I had to contact the school to tell them we're running late." she sniffed, adding. "They better be worth it." Mr. Kyle left to check on the ninth graders and Mrs. Adler looked around as if looking for someone. _When she spotted me_. My first impulse was to shrink back or look away. But I couldn't... she had already stepped forward toward me her lips curled into a _well-acted _smile.

"_Hello Kida._" she replied. She said my name as if she was trying to _dissect_ it.

"Hell—" I swallowed. "Hello, Mrs. Adler." I said calmly, with unwilling politeness.

"It's been too long." _I'd like to keep it that way._ "You look well, very _healthy_." I nodded once. Malik came forward.

"Mom?" he said. "Is something wrong?" he saw me and he looked from her to me and back. "Why don't you sit down while we wait for the bus."

"I'm fine son, I was just saying how good it was to see her again." mrs Adler explained. I bobbed my head. It was more involuntary.

"_You don't have to do that._" he said in a low voice.

"No, but I want to. I mean." she took a step forward. "I haven't heard from you or your father in _half a year_. You practically _dropped_ off from the face of the earth." she took one step close to me, that I could smell her perfume.

"My dad and I had wanted to travel." I said forcing the words out of me. _I couldn't show this woman I was... _"The city was getting too _chaotic_ for _me_." she lifted a finely pluck eyebrow.

"Really? _I wouldn't have guessed_." Adler said easily. I half shrugged.

"It's for the best." I replied nonchalantly. "I mean my grades weren't that great and I was sick...but I'm better now."

"I can see that." she took a step forward. "I'm sure you know that things are different now for us." She motioned to Malik proudly as if introducing him as new statue in an art gallery. "We have all moved on and are doing better— I'm sure know seen it with him and Alyssa?" I glanced quickly to Malik who was watching me with an unreadable expression, before he could look away. _I did_. I nodded once stiffly. "She is very lovely." Mrs. Adler continued. "Of course, you are just as pretty as ever, but nothing above average." _above average!_ Malik glared up at his mom.

"It's just been so—"She lifted a hand to touch my cheek.—"_long_."

"_Too long_." I started. Turning to see with relief dad dressed in his usual trench, except he was wearing sunglasses. He stepped forward calmly laying a hand in my shoulder.

"_Hello Anastasia_." he said calmly, she stepped back letting her hand fall to her side. "it's good to see you again." she nodded once as Malik stepped back.

"_Jess_," Mrs. Adler replied. "It's good to see you again, it's been a while you look..."she hesitated. "**_Good_**." he nodded slightly. "So you actually came?"

"Like I wanted too." she smiled coyly.

"That's too bad. But you see we needed someone to fill-

"I know. Mr. Kyle filled me in."

"Good. Now that you're here I'm sure you can help with us out with anything." dad smiled.

"Doesn't bother me." Anastasia nodded just as the bus came into view and Mr. Kyle had called for her so she had to go. I let out a breath.

"You okay, Kida?" dad asked looking down at me through his sun-glasses, I nodded.

"I'm glad you're coming with me, dad." I spoke, he nodded and smiled.

"_Me too_." he said, just as some called for dad, he gave my shoulder a light pressure before letting go and walked to help out. I sat on the other hand sat down in the concrete slab; my stomach was in knots and the tense standoff wasn't making things any easier to loosen my cramps. I looked up to see Malik staring at me, not just stare, but _walk_ forward toward me. _What he's going to think I threaten his mother with a knife?_ _Although, I wouldn't have mind that scenario._

"Kida I..." he started.

"Chess?" Malik turned as I stood up my lips lifted up to a surprised smile. Francesca stood wearing faded blue denim skinny jeans, flats and a white blouse from what I could tell under her white coat that looked like what Olivia pope might wear on a good day.

"Kida." she said. "I knew it had to be you, how are you sweetie?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you in person but I wanted to say well done with yesterday." I shrugged but grinned.

"I try."

"Are you going on the trip to?" Chess asked. I nodded.

"Sadly yes." I said.

"What? But why this is a great idea, I'm so excited to see them perform." I blinked.

"You're coming too?"

"Yes, I'm chaperoning for the tenth graders." Chess explained. "This is my first trip as a teacher so wish me luck."

I glanced at the tenth graders the girls chatted rapidly as the boys punched each other in the gut. I looked back.

"Yeah good luck with that." I grumbled. Chess laughed the noticed Malik, who still stood where he was watching us.

"Malik." Chess said. "I'm sorry if I ignored you how are you?" he nodded once.

"It's fine Chess." he said which made me wonder how he could know her nick name. granted I said it in class once, and during after school so that didn't count. How come he gets to say her name? Dad walked forward but stopped when he saw Chess.

"Ms chess." he said startled. "w-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing?" she said matter of factly.

"I'm here to chaperone for the trip."

"Really?" she laughed. "What a coincidence, so am I." _I wouldn't say that,_ I thought as I walked over to dad.

"That's sweet of you, Jess." dad smiled. "now I get two people to hang out with."

"Two?" dad asked.

"Yes. You and—Chess looked ahead of him and grinned waving. "Stasia." we both turned to see _Mrs. Adler _walk forward with a huge smile on her rich face. Dad and I stared as Anastasia wrapped her arms around chess and gave invisible kisses before pulling away laughing.

"I'm so glad I finally got to see you." Stasia said. "it's been so long."

"Too long. I thought you abandoned me." Chess pouted teasingly, they laughed. Is it time to go yet?

"I'm so glad your came, it wouldn't have been the same knowing your history for the arts." Chess laughed before they looked at us.

"I see you've met Mr. Mortis, and his daughter." Stasia said.

"Of course we've met. This is man I was telling you about." Chess said.

"The cute guy you met in your apartment." dad shifted uncomfortably good thing he had glasses on other wise everyone would have read his emotion, Stasia raised an eyebrow. "I would have never guessed that you both knew each other." her tone had turned condescending. "_What a small world_." Malik stepped forward beside his mom. "I hope Malik was formal to you Chess?"

"Yes he was." Chess winked at him. "He looks just like his _father_." he smiled.

"The buses are here for the tenth grade, so they can head for the bus." dad said. "Was there anything else you needed me to do Stasia?"

"Yes, I need you to calm down the ninth graders, Ms. Rose is having trouble." he nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Jess." he stopped turning half way. "You'll be sitting with us with the tenth grade bus so do hurry up." My hands clenched into tight fists as well as my teeth. **_This woman!_**

"_Sure_." I looked up as dad nodded. He was going along with this? Dad looked down at me for a second behind his sunglasses; but I could sense he was telling me to behave before turning to walk away.

"We better get going." Chess said beaming. _Was she on happy pills or something?_ "You have to sit with me Stasia we have to chat now."

"Okay, let's go. Oh will you be sitting with your dad or the kids, Kida?" Stasia asked.

"Oh you know kids don't want to listen to grown people stories." Chess said before I could answer Mrs. Adler nodded before saying:

"Come along, Malik." Malik nodded as his mother and chess walked up, he paused at mid-step to look at me and gave a small _smile_ before walking away. I sighed shaking my head, before following the rich procession.

The End

(A/N: I hoped you've enjoyed Detective Seer. This is the last chapter of this story. Mind you this isn't a short story. I had at one pointed wanted to make this in to a full novel but I cant because of mental/personal demons that gets in the way of continuing. This book was made in November it was original for NANO but I never made it so I just continued it for the heck of it. The story was good, I had come up with this story after watching an old episode of Veronica Mars and I wanted to have a fantasy/ psychic twist to the mix. Well, be sure to review and share if you can, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to live me a private message or on the review. I will reach them as so as I can (I have no social life.)

Also before I go I will like to thank Glitza3 for all the comments it really made my day and making them long interesting and entertaining. Also to Red Bull, for being short, sweet and honest, and to Tinomoraa for discovering this story and enjoying as you stumbled upon my homely home page.

Take care and keep your pens sharp. S.W.)


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note:

Hey everyone I know this isn't a chapter (sadly) _sigh, _anyways I wanted to posted this show a query letter I just typed, I'm trying to see if I could get an agent, not exsatly. Let me explain. You see I had tried to get an agent for my first book over four years ago with limited success so I wanted to try and trick to see how the agents would react to this story idea, compared to my first book (which I fixed my query, maybe I'll see if I can post it and to leave me a comment with the idea and if its worth publishing or not, thanks.) so let me know what you think of this blurb/query. Thank you.

Blurb/Query letter

When Kida Mortis entered Frost High, she had come in hoping for an education, to make her father proud, and a chance to bury the hatchet of her past. What she did get was a slap in the face from the '"_Wealthiest most prestigious private schools this side of New York_."' After a full year of dropping off the radar, Kida is back. _But changed_. She's healthy but smaller, has a cynical sense of humor and developed a dark personality for her fellow man or in this case…**_rich man_**.

Here in school, the rich kids reign supreme, climbing up the ladder without even taking the first step; doing whatever pops into their tidy minds, and getting away as the teachers, staff, and board praise, encourage, and guild the future overdosers, over-hyped, overrated offspring of their family rank and status. Everyone gets a piece of the good life…

Except for Kida. She is the outcast. The _lesser_ embodiment of the **_glitz_** and **_glam_**. Once upon a time she had tasted, glimpsed, as well as _savored_ that world by the very people who took her hand and opened a new world for her. _But no more_. Kida has escaped that world but is bonded to the hand that _caressed_ her cheek so long ago, _now she's back_. And this time she crushes the hand that caressed her and is leaving her mark… **_One vision at a time._**


End file.
